The Tale of Valor
by Kamzil118
Summary: A US officer of WWII has been brought into another world against his will. Was it fate or coincidence? As Captain Durante is brought to Beacon to hide the origins that he's from another world, old secrets of the Great War are revealed. With Earth's and Remnant's fate intertwined, heroes will rise as Vale will soon see the day its king return.
1. Chapter 1

In the weeks of the Ardennes Offensive, the German forces were stationed at Eschdorf with the town garrison simply there as escorts. Although the commanding officers were adamant about being on guard for any American assault, Helmet remained unconvinced that the disarrayed Allies would come this far just to take a simple town. Whatever it was worth, he simply relaxed in his duties.

The young man laid back onto a pile of hay while he looked at the town from the second floor. It was a pity that the townspeople had departed as soon as the offensive had started, but at least he didn't mind their valuables that they left behind. At the mention of the word valuable, he remembered how the lieutenants reprimanded everyone for looting. However, he knew those men could go to hell.

He turned away from the window as he finally rested his head into the palms of his own hands. Helmut closed his eyes as he still felt the cold of winter touch his cheeks. It was clear that it was windy tonight, but that did not matter since he still wore his greatcoat. However, the wind howled long enough to shake the barn doors open.

Helmut opened his eyes as he rose from his pile of hay. "Fucking wind, don't know when to quit." After he walked down the stairs, he came over to the door on his right and began to put it back into place. "Han's isn't it your turn to be on watch."

No reply, nothing to indicate he was awake.

"Damn it, I'm going to report you to the lieutenant if you don't speak up." He quickly disregarded the second door as the German soldier walked over to a pen on the right. "There you are, you-" Helmet looked down at the floor, only to see the crimson color leaking out of a fallen soldier. "Scheisse!" Glancing over to the second floor, he saw his rifle lying beside the haystack he once lied in. "The Oberstliutnant needs to know this."

A hard grip planted itself onto his own mouth. The intruders were here.

The German tried to pry the hand off his face, but it did very little for him when he felt the body of his assailant pressed onto him. However, Helmut only saw a silver blade glitter in the moonlight at the last minute.

* * *

Only one person stepped out of the barn's entrance as he gave out a thumb up. After he had stood outside the entrance beside the road, a convoy of vehicles came down to greet the man waiting for his reinforcements.

A jeep moved to the side as the passenger stepped out in his coat. "Good work, Conrad." The commanding officer began. "Did anyone hear you?"

The American soldier shook his head before he glanced over to the inside of the barn. "No captain. It turns out that there were only two Krauts in here, but it turns out that this place has a view over Eschdorf. A good view."

The captain's silver bars shined in the moonlight as he nodded in approval. "Good to know. Go tell Captain Derby to position his men up on this hill. We're going to need all the fire support we need."

Conrad acknowledged him with a quick nod before he ran past the advancing convoy.

Looking at the men passing by, he noticed one of the men run up to him with a radio strapped to his back. "Captain Durante, I got word from Able and Baker Company. You won't like it." Reported the radio operator.

"What's the problem?"

"Turns out that Captain Edwards can't advance on the road. The Germans got some anti-tank and MG42s covering the road. He also said that there were mines there as well, but he could take care of that. As for Lieutenant Vastano, the Krauts got something big. He says they got Pak43s, heavy guns covering the road."

Durante turned away from his operator as he kicked the snow aside and returned to face the radioman. "Shit, did he do anything?"

"No sir, but he says we're going to have to go loud on this one."

The captain gripped his chin and swiped his own shaven hairs. "Damn, I thought we could go through this one quietly. Tell Johnny we're all going loud and inform Bill to get the cavalry in as soon as possible. We cannot let those command trucks escape."

The operator quickly nodded before he brought his phone beside his ear. "This is Fox Company, we're going in. I say again, we're going in."

* * *

Gunfire hammered away at the front of a Sherman leading the Baker Company on the road. A rifleman behind it had took the opportunity to peek out from the armor's safety with a light machine gun in hand. His weapon recoiled violently beside his hips while he saw five Germans on the left side of the road duck. Then a hand pulled him back behind the Sherman's rear. When he turned away from the returning gunfire he found himself standing beside his commanding officer, a young fresh face who was younger than him. "Captain Edwards, the Germans got some elite infantry up there." The private jumped back when machine gun fire bounced near the edge of his cover. "Fucking Krauts I can't wait to kick their teeth in."

The young officer beside him had spoken. "Get those one-o-five Shermans up there. We can't stay here any longer."

"Sir, there is an anti-tank gun watching the road."

"We have to take the risk. Corporal, get the men ready for a combined effort." Replied the captain as he looked back from the front and saw the dozens of his men dismount from the halftracks. "Infantry, stay with your armor. We are advancing." Captain Edwards ordered.

The Sherman tanks congested on the road had begun to take the matter into their own hands as their treads pressed into the snow. Then a whistle flew over as a Sherman driving off-road had its hatch ripped off.

Captain Edwards raised his hand as the tank was broken in two, but he was horrified as two men slipped out of the driver hatches with flames on their backs. They screamed in agony while they tried to use the snow to get the fire off. Yet, their efforts were in vain when they were riddled with bullets.

As his men broke off into small teams behind the Sherman tanks, Captain Edwards tried to sink in that loss to his company. However, three men joined him and grabbed his attention. "Sir, when are we going to advance?"

"Now." He answered. "Everyone, advance!"

The sergeant smiled as he glanced over to the other small teams taking cover behind the dozens of Sherman tanks out in the open. "Advance, everyone, get your shit together. We are moving!"

After the sergeant relayed the captain's orders, the tanks made a slow advance towards the German frontlines as the captain followed his moving cover. Dozens of men huddled together of what little space they could gain from their protection.

Edwards, the twenty-year-old officer, knew he was vulnerable to the anti-tank guns. As his entire company advanced up the ridge to the village, he knew the Germans were waiting for him and would take every opportunity to damage everything and kill everyone he had under his command. As he followed the Sherman tank in front of him, a hand tapped his shoulder. "What is it?"

He glanced over his shoulder as he saw a radio operator following him. "Cap'n, the damn Italian just told me he's taking care of our anti-tank problem."

Another anti-tank shell whistled over the officer, as he thanked god for such luck. "Can you tell him to be quick about it? I would appreciate it."

* * *

A dozen of men following him were quiet and silent, just like his first night at Normandy, but he didn't mind that. What mattered was that he secured the west road into Eschdorf and act as a security net if the Germans were desperate enough to drive away from the American forces cutting them off. Thankfully, there was a forest for his paratroopers to ambush from. As Lieutenant Vastano reached the edge of the forest, he tightly gripped his Thompson to his chest when he saw a giant anti-tank gun manned by the German soldiers.

A man standing behind the gunshield and its crew shouted before the cannon fired. Such weapon was too large for his taste, but he understood that the Germans were known for making big weapons. "Adam, get over here."

The paratrooper he called to the front had crouched beside him as they both observed the anti-tank crew. "Yes sir, what do you need?"

"Sergeant, I'm going to suppress the bastards from here. Get second platoon from the rear and hit'em on the left flank. You hear?"

Both were surprised when they looked at the sudden movements behind the gun crew. However, they immediately recognized the American-made trucks armed with machine guns. It was heavily filled with soldiers from a company he knew.

"Son of a bitch, it's Durante." Then charged out of the woods with his Thompson at the ready. "Eagles, lay it on Jerry!"

Brass shell-casings ejected out of his sub-machine gun as his men joined him in gunning down the crew. The German crew tried to reach for their weapons, but it was too late for them to defend themselves. As their bodies fell during the shootout, he heard a familiar cry coming from the back of the trucks. "Cease fire, cease fire!"

Lieutenant Vastano walked closer to the heavily armed trucks. "Durante, I thought you were going after the command trucks?"

The man moved to the front of the passenger seats as he revealed his unshaven face and weary blue eyes. "I'm still am, but Bill was pestering for support and you were taking your damn time trying to kill these assholes."

"I was just about to until you guys showed up."

Durante expressed a grin from his lips as he brought his Thompson to bear. "Sorry to steal your show." Then his eyes glanced away from the paratrooper and to the large cannon. "Hey, you might want to take that gun."

"Why? We don't need that."

The Ranger's expression disappeared. "They got a King Tiger and a Tiger Ace running around. You don't want to have your pants down." Then he tapped steel hood of the vehicle. "Driver, get us moving."

Lieutenant Vastano watched as the trucks made a turn to their right as they began to depart from the presence of the paratroopers. "Thanks for the heads up, Monte." He quietly said to himself before he looked to his fellow paratroopers. "Alright, get that gun in the other direction and someone call Bill. We need Baker Company here."

* * *

An old grizzled veteran looked through his binoculars and watched the town from afar. He smiled as the German infantry were caught in the chaos of American vehicles running around in the streets, gunning at those they passed by. "I'll be damned."

Then a static of a voice came from a radio, causing the old man to glance over to the makeshift radio station. "Fox Company to Dog Company, I'm going to need some AT overwatch on the town. Krauts got Panzers here!"

"Durante, don't you have those stolen Panzershrecks you keep bragging about?"

"Yeah, but there's too many of the bastards here." The younger officer answered. "Krauts got Panthers and even a fucking Brumbar. Derby, mind if you can help me out here?"

The older man rolled his eyes as he spouted orders. "Someone tell battalion we need overwatch on Eschdorf and where the hell are my M5s? They were supposed to be overlooking the town half an hour ago."

Then his eyes turned back to the town from his position as he gazed back through his binoculars. However, he gasped in horror when he saw a German tank clad in its winter camouflage, but he noticed the white stars painted on its side armor as it rolled through a brick wall. He quickly went for the radio as he gave the warning to a younger man.

"I got eyes on a Command Panther. Edwards, Durante, Vastano, I'll be referencing your map for grid points. We got an ace on our hands." Looking away from his radio station, he looked over to dozens of his men preparing the large anti-tank guns into position. "Get those guns up, now!"

* * *

The heavy truck turned around the corner as Captain Durante and five other Rangers held on to the railing. "Damn it, Jenkins, watch your driving!"

He heard the young man apologize from his seat. "Sorry, didn't mean to do that."

Once the truck had finally landed back onto the streets with all four wheels, a thought occurred to Durante. "Corporal, see that crossroad ahead of us?" He asked.

"Yes sir."

"Turn left." As soon as the vehicle made another turn around the corner, Monte was horrified and glad he had found his target.

There was a tracked truck where the back of the vehicle was blanketed to keep its rear from the snow, but the American easily knew it was a command truck. It was easy finding them, but destroying them was a different matter.

Dozens of Germans were between him and the juicy target, but of all the weapons the German infantry head they had an anti-tank gun waiting for them. "Give me a bundle grenade!"

The gun crew fired as the shell ripped the gunner beside him in two, but that didn't matter as a fellow Ranger passed him the strapped hand grenade.

Gunfire peppered the vehicle as he pulled the safety off.

One by one, his men were riddled with bullets.

Then his hand threw the grenade with as much force he could muster before dropping down to the floor. "Jenkins, get us out of here!"

No response, but it was clear to the captain that his driver was dead. A pity that he would not survive this mission. He heard the explosion erupt at the front of the truck, but with that grenade's explosive power Monte also knew that the German command vehicle was not going to survive.

Yet, he was surprised when his enemy stopped firing. The officers were shouting and the Germans remained in their positions. "What the hell?" Even as he rose from the bodies of his fallen brethren, the Germans ignored him and looked to a more pressing matter. Why they did not shoot him on the spot was a question he didn't want to know.

Captain Durante looked at the back of the vehicle, seeing the cloth covering its back ripped by shrapnel, but that was not what he was concerned about. There was a bright blue glow that was coming from the back of the German truck followed by a whining inside. The noise pitch increased over time and it was too much for the American to handle it. He grabbed his ears as he jumped off the truck and sprinted away from the scene.

Then it stopped…

The captain looked over his shoulder as the glowing intensified far beyond what his eyes could take. He and many others tried to flee the scene, but the attempt was futile as an unknown force took them off his feet and towards the light.

"Someone, help me!" He cried out, hoping someone could rescue him at the last moment. However, he noticed that the Germans were crying out for someone to save them in their own tongue. He noticed their despair as each German was being brought to the light.

As he flew past the truck of his dead men, Monte's arm had snatched on as he tried to pull himself away from this strange moment in his life. With each pull, he felt it _fight_ against him with a power he could not explain. Yet, the forceful suction towards the light had better strength as his tired arms tried to grab onto anything he could find.

At this moment, he was scared…


	2. Chapter 2

Monte yelled out in surprise as his body soared in the air and the wind brushed past his face. Then he found himself crashing landing into the grass. While his body ached from the impact, he looked up into the starry night above him. Although he would admire the beautiful stars that shined in the night, Captain Durante couldn't ignore the dozens of Germans gathering around him with their barrels aimed at his face.

It felt awkward to smile at the men who had every opportunity to pull the trigger, but he was sure each and every German soldier wanted a piece of him to bruise. After all, he did suck them into that strange blue light.

The American officer slowly raised his hands, opening his palms, but he hoped they would accept his offer of surrender. Then noticed the German soldiers move aside as a commanding voice shouted in their foreign tongue, loud enough for the men surrounding to hear. Monte raised his head off the grass as he saw a well-dressed officer, in a peaked cap, walking towards him. He tried to identify the symbol of his rank, but it was too dark to see what was on his person.

As he remained on the ground, the German officer spoke to the men who found him as he stopped in place and kept his hands behind his back. Monte wished he understood German, but he remained silent so long as he remained in their good graces. He tried to see the man's face, but the lack of light was impossible to identify him. The fact that this man had every right to execute him made him afraid how they would do it. Would the German officer shoot him with his own pistol or would he order his men to do it?

The German had spoken, but it was in clear English. "American, where you the one that caused this?" His voice was disciplined, but it was also relaxed.

Maybe there was a possibility that he could become a prisoner of war? He didn't want to be so hopeful for that fate, if they truly knew what he was they would have no second thoughts about treating him less than a man. No one deserved to be treated like that.

The officer reached up to his neck and cleared his throat. "Did I misspeak? Are you the one who threw that grenade?"

After his mind turned away from the thoughts of being a prisoner, he focused on the question. "Yes, I did that." He nodded his head after confirming he was the one responsible. Monte began to sweat at the situation he found himself in. _Wait a minute? Why am I sweating?_ That second question had just occurred to him. The temperature was completely different than the town of Eschdorf. Now that his mind thought about it, he was laying in the grass. Where was he?

A simple click brought the American back to reality and was reminded by his interrogator; however, he also saw his hand reach down into his holster. Could it be that he said enough and was no longer needed?

 _Way to go Monte, you are going to die in a middle of nowhere._ He didn't like to think about it, but dying in a place where it could be easy to forget scared him. No one would know where he would have gone other than making a final charge into that small town.

Once the gun was brought out, he saw the famous Lugar shine within the moonlight. Of all the many weapons, he never had the chance to catch one off a dead German. It was strange that the sidearm he never had was going to kill him. After many campaigns and seeing parts of the world, he wished had another chance just one. What a pity that wishes never granted…

Gunfire erupted outside of the group of Germans who surrounded Monte. He noticed how their heads were no longer concerned with his presence, but rather the introduction of danger. The German officer turned his back on him as he looked at the possibility of an attack.

Looking past the German's legs, Captain Durante noticed five men taking a step back with their guns lighting up the darkness. However, it was nothing he had expected. Within the darkness, they were firing their weapons, but not at anything he was familiar with. In fact, it was almost like an animal. "What the hell?" He made sure that the Germans weren't paying attention to him.

The volume of fire increase, forcing the Germans to turn to their left and Monte joined them in their observation. What happened was nothing he expected.

A German brought his sub-machine gun from his hip and sprayed his weapon at a bear-like figure that stood over him. Yet, the bullets did little to deter the creature as it swiped its claws at the soldier. Then he turned its face towards the group.

It was worse than a Tiger, no, it was nothing like a Tiger. This was a creature that stared into his soul while it moved closer with its bloodied eyes.

The German officer, who could have killed him, spouted German as he fired his Lugar at the creature. Monte didn't even need to know what he was saying as the surrounding Germans dispersed from him and began to open fire on the monster running towards him. From the various rifles and automatic weapons, it did little to hold it back as the creature of evil intent leaped over to the closest man in front of it. Its mouth snapped as the victim screamed in agony.

What made it horrible was when the man was crying and begging. Monte pitied him, his fellow comrade was not considering on trying to help him. Instead, they were backing away as they took the opportunity to reload their guns. Then the crying stopped.

The monster tossed the corpse away as it slowly crept towards the backing soldiers. What terrified him was not the creature that killed the German, but the sudden pairs of red eyes that accompanied it.

Two men turned away, then three, and then four. There was no point in staying. The men, who were ready to kill him a moment ago, were afraid as they ran away from the bloody scene. As for the German officer, the discipline he was once expressed had died away as he encouraged his men to run while he fired upon the creatures running after them. It was also an opportunity.

Captain Durante turned onto his belly and jumped to his feet. Then he fled the scene as he heard gunfire in the distance. However, it didn't concern him as he saw a flare fire over him, lighting the way in its orange-red illumination. Then he glanced over his shoulder and saw the creatures clad in nothing, but darkness with eyes filled with a desire for blood.

The officer heard a scream, bringing his head back to the front. A man was lying on the ground as he tried to scramble towards the running American. Why was he on the ground? That question was immediately answered when the ground shifted open like a tank hatch.

Black armored tendrils escaped from the hole in the ground and revealed a giant arachnid. The creature reached out for him as it hissed into his victim. The German tried to reach for his assault rifle beside him, but its fangs were faster than his hands. Then it pulled the body back into its into its lair beneath the surface.

Horrified at the sight of the monstrosity, Captain Durante snatched the Sturmgewehr from the grass as he ran past the abyss in the ground. However, he could hear the crunching of bones and clothes torn apart for the feasting. Monte knew he could not remain there, for he could be the next meal for its large appetite.

He continued to run for it was all he could do as another cry caught his attention. Then he glanced to his right and saw a body snatched away by a golden stinger. "Damn, that is a bad way to go out." He whispered to himself as the two surviving Germans left their comrade for dead. This was a nightmare for him. Where was he? Why was he here? What were those creatures and why were they larger than before? Monte despised asking these obvious questions, but he would ask them once he left the danger that posed a threat to his life.

The cries of German soldiers screaming in the forest did not help him at all. People were dying in agonizing ways and were crying for help. He had to survive, he had to live, nothing else mattered.

* * *

When the last of the fighting had died down, the entire town of Eschdorf was now under American hands. Lieutenant Vastano walked outside of the church, placed at the center of the town. He stopped to admire the sight of the wrecked frames of the command trucks, their fabric covering their important equipment to be burning away by American-made munitions. Well, not all of it was American-made.

Dozens, if not a hundred men, had begun to converge at the town square. Whether it be gathering up the remaining of the captured Germans or the Rangers stockpiling their captured German weapons and ammo, there was a large concentration of activity going on. Soldiers from different companies exchange conversations and to some extent, raided the empty town of what was left behind.

Out from among the many faces, he recognized one of them walking up to him. Johnny could always discern him from the others since he was the only person here that was a veteran of the Great War. There was that and his two bars that were painted on his helmet. The white paint seemed to be faded, but it was still enough to keep the older man distinct from the regular G.I. He smiled towards the man walking to him. "Derby, how are things going with you?"

The captain shrugged his shoulders as he made a quick glance at the surroundings. Then he gritted his teeth. "I'm still angry that we let that Command Panther get away. He might come back to bite us when we don't expect him."

"Don't worry about him, we still have Baker Company to look out for us."

Captain Derby shook his head at his reply. "Johnny, you can't rely on Captain Edwards for armor support."

"Yeah, yeah, I got to use whatever I got with my company and can only rely on other companies if it's necessary. Aside from your school lesson, do you really think he is going to be a problem?"

"Definitely. My boys put a few shots into the Hun, but I recognize what it is. That Panther has some markings from the Kampfgruppe Lehr." The Great War veteran answered.

Lieutenant Vastano began to remember his time in the Normandy operations only, to recall another name. "The Panzer Elite? Didn't you and Durante face those guys during the Red Ball Express and Autry?"

"At the drive to Cherbourg? Yes, we did exchange some shots with those guys. At Autry? No, we were there for a different reason."

"What happened there?" Johnny questioned.

The wearied officer lowered his head. "We were there for vengeance. This was before we met you, but Monte and I were there to kill a Tiger Ace. That crew killed Durante's superior and the brass gave him permission to kill those Krauts six feet in the ground by any means necessary."

The paratrooper whistled at the explanation. "You guys went after a Tiger Ace? Damn, what made command so mad that they had to sic Durante at the enemy?"

Derby raised his head as he stared into his gaze. "During those days, the Huns were doing a number on our boys and we needed to remove that Tiger tank so we could kill the Germans escaping the Falaise Pocket."

Johnny took a step back as he pointed his finger towards the massive menacing sight that awed everyone.

"What the hell are you pointing that?" When he turned his head, the old officer swore. "Holy shit, you don't see that every day."

Then he recognized the young man holding onto the giant barrel of the German heavy tank destroyer. "Captain Edwards, mind explaining why the fuck you are standing on a Jagdtiger?"

The captain shrugged his head as he leaned back. "The Krauts couldn't get this thing out as soon as possible so they ditched it. My boys found it so we decided to fix it up and make use out of it. This is something worth telling my dad about, that is for sure. Though, I want to tell Durante about it. Where is he?"

At the mere reminder of the captain's name, it never occurred to Vastano about the lack of the man's presence. "The last I saw him, he told me to get some of my men to man the giant anti-tank gun. Maybe he found some sort weapon cache he didn't tell us about."

Derby noticed it as well. "No, he would have bragged to us about it. Ask his Rangers, maybe they know where he is."

The three officers were caught off-guard when a regal voice joined their conversation. "Gentlemen, I believe I may have an answer to that." It was a Scotsman, who had spoken.

Lieutenant Vastano turned to his left and could not believe his eyes. There was a man standing in front of a jeep, who walked over to the officers within his trenchcoat. As he imprinted his foot into the snow, the man wore a red beret to distinguish himself from the British soldiers that remained in their seats. "What's a Brit doing here?"

His eyes glanced over to the lieutenant, with a respectful demeanor. "It's a related matter to what you Yanks did here."

Then Captain Derby walked up to the man face to face. "Major Blackmore, what a pleasant surprise to see a familiar face around here?"

The British major made a slight nod with his head as he smiled. "I have been doing fine, but we need to discuss the speculation of Monte's fate behind closed doors."

"What did Monte do this time to garner the time of the Office of Strategic Services?"

"Captain, you and your peers were told that the Germans were escaping Eschdorf with their command vehicles. That is partially true."

Johnny watched with awe as the Great War veteran stared him down. "What do you mean?"

"Come inside, we have much to talk about."


	3. Chapter 3

Captain Durante opened his eyes as the sunlight spilled its rays onto the world around him. Now he wondered how he managed to get through the night filled with the screams of dying Germans. It disturbed him now that he thought about it, he was so used to death and the screaming that he slept through it.

The officer rose from the base of the tree his back leaned on for comfort, Monte extended his arms to the sky and stretched off the stiffness from his body. Then he looked down from the Cliffside to see the bodies of Germans strewn around below him. He had taken refuge on a hill above the soldiers and it was enough to stay away from the fleeing Germans and the monsters that once chased after him last night. "What a hell of a night." The captain whispered to himself as he turned away from the cliff.

After he bypassed the tree, he found his large cache of German weapons placed into one pile. All he could do was admire what he had single-handily done as he dodged monsters left and right. Thankfully, they refused to climb up the rocky terrain of the hill just to catch him. In fact, they outright ignored him and went after his fellow man. Now that he thought about it, he pitied them, the Germans. No one deserved to die like that and he wouldn't wish it on the worst man of all.

From the pile of weapons, the young man simply picked out the sidearm any Allied soldier would want to get their hands on. When held the Luger in his own hands, he simply admired the design of the very ancient weapon. He remembered the times when his father spoke to him about wanting to get his hands on a Luger, a weapon that was so admired by many that his fellow Americans would kill a German over it.

A funny thought now that he recalled those moments when he was sitting in a chair across from his dad, having a conversation with him about the various books he read. While his father read books about the old days of the French countryside, Monte remembered how he would force him to read something for his own benefit. It was an odd way for a father to teach his child about reading something else that wasn't about adventures filled with swashbuckling heroes saving a damsel in distress. His father's efforts seemed to be for naught until he introduced Durante, _War and Peace_ , a book his mother recommended Monte to read.

The captain loaded the sidearm as he aimed the sights of the weapon at the tree. "Well, I can't wait to bring this home for dad." He whispered to himself as he tucked the gun away underneath his jacket.

Monte reached for one other weapon the Germans used in their ranks. He grabbed the German assault rifle from the pile of weapons as he detached the magazines away from the other guns. As he slung the assault rifle over his shoulder, he got his hands on another weapon, a German semi-automatic rifle. He could not forget the "cracks" when a rifleman or a sniper fired, but he knew it was better than what his Rangers used during combat. Then he made another glance at the pile, while they were special he couldn't bring all of it with him.

"Too bad I have to leave all of this behind." He said to himself, disappointed how he couldn't return behind the lines and increase the inventory of the Allies with German-made weapons.

The officer continued down the slopes of the hill as he watched the remains of what was once part of the German army. His weapons jingled at every move, but he recognized the scent of rotten flesh burning in the sunlight. With his G43 at the ready, the young man walked passed the blood-soaked grass as he cautiously brought his weapon to bear.

Captain Durante hated to be so cautious when he shouldn't be, but after last night he didn't to have the same fate as the Germans. His eyes glanced over to the sudden movement to his right. Then he lined up the semi-auto rifle to where the movement went; however, he saw another glimpse of movement on his left. Yet, the officer's eyes caught the sight of a tall figure who resembled that of a person. The only problem he faced was that each movement was moving from tree to tree within the confines of the forest. "Come out, I'm not looking for a fight."

A simple crack, caught his attention as he immediately drew his G43 towards the sound's origins. He tensed his muscles, but when his eyes caught the attention of a tall blonde woman in glasses he slowly lowered his weapon. She stepped over the grass in her high heels while a whipping crop was in her hand, but her stride told him that the stranger was someone not to be trifled with. "Yet, you come armed into the Emerald Forest. Young man, who are you and what are you doing here?"

The officer simply shrugged his shoulders as he looked over to the bodies of the dead men. "Who the hell are you?" He demanded. Then he noticed her eyes tighten her gaze on him from behind her pair of glasses.

Monte noticed the woman's eyes taken aback by his curiosity. "Is this a serious question?"

"Umm, yes." Monte hesitantly replied. "I don't exactly know you and you just surprised me in the middle of nowhere."

"How can you not know who I am?"

"Because I really do not know you."

He noticed the woman fold her arms and look away from him. "Is this your doing?"

The captain followed the gaze of her eyes and noticed that she was looking at the body of the dead Germans. "Me, no." He immediately answered that question. "I wouldn't even have a chance at one them. They were the ones who had all their barrels on me. That was until those monsters showed up."

"Monsters? Do you mean the creatures of Grimm?"

It disturbed him that she knew what these creatures were. Maybe she had some experience dealing with their kind or maybe he was simply going from crazy to insane. "Grimm?"

"Come now, you cannot simply be that daft."

"Daft? Excuse me miss, but I was with my merry band of misfits a day ago, until an explosion brought me in the middle of the woods against my will." Captain Durante explained to the woman. "Now, I'm wondering why those fucking creatures exist and somehow you believe I should know them by the back of my hand?"

Her expression did not change. "Yes, you are of course, on Remnant, are you?"

"Remnant, who names their place called Remnant."

Another crack had caught the man's attention as he saw a quick glimpse of a green-haired man wearing a brown trench coat. He seemed to be concerned, but what was he concerned about. "Professor Goodwitch, I would not wish to antagonize the young man any further." After he spoke with the woman, the stranger glanced over to the captain and waved his hand. "Good morning, sir, but we were here to investigate the screaming and the strange lights."

"Scream-oh, you're talking about the screaming krauts and the flares these guys fired off last night."

"You were there when it happened?"

"Yes indeed, I was their prisoner until those… Grimm showed up and started killing." Monte answered as he shrugged his arms. "I didn't want to stick around so I left them behind."

The woman, Professor Goodwitch, had stepped forward. "You didn't even fight alongside them."

"Ma'am, these guys had the best equipment I've seen and it didn't stop the Grimm from killing them. What makes you think I would want to stay?"

"Do you know about any survivors?"

He shook his head. "I ran far away as possible and barely got away with my life. Can you blame me?"

Monte watched the professor glance back to the bodies. "Then I must inform the headmaster about this." Soon she gave away her eyes to his. "Come with Doctor Oobleck and I, Emerald Forest is not safe for you."

"Well, how are we going to get out of the forest. You don't even have any transportation with you." The air was being blown in the wind as the captain noticed a shadow rise above him. Captain Durante really wished he didn't say those words. "There is something big and menacing above me, isn't there?"

Professor Goodwitch and Doctor Oobleck silently nodded to the lonely officer.

As he turned his head, he saw a type of aircraft he had not seen before. While planes always had propellers at the "nose", this was completely different. The captain watched the strange machine in awe as the ramp slowly extended its doors open.

Then he heard Professor Goodwitch speak. "Young men, get in. We are going to Beacon Academy."

* * *

The silence in the passenger compartment did not go well with Captain Durante; however, he looked outside the window with awe and curiosity. There were so many questions he had to ask, but the gaze of Professor Goodwitch did little to persuade him to talk. From the aircraft's windows, he saw the large tower watching over the entire campus and no other building compared to its height. All he simply do was whistle at its size.

Then the officer heard Professor Goodwitch's voice from behind his head. "Forgive my colleague and I for having ill-manners, but we would like to know who we are speaking to. As you know, I am Professor Goodwitch and my colleague is Doctor Oobleck, but we would like to be introduced to you."

He turned around and jumped back into his seat while his weapons remained strapped to his body. "You want to know my name, right?"

The blonde teacher answered with a slight nod.

"Formally, I am Captain Durante. However, you can call me Monte Durante." The Ranger stated, unafraid of revealing himself.

"A captain?" Asked the green-haired man. "What are you a captain of?"

"I don't think it's relevant to what's going on here." Monte looked away from the doctor as he confronted the professor. "I have a question, why the hell is there an academy near a forest filled with monsters?" He demanded out of his host.

Goodwitch raised her eyebrows at his question. "You cannot be serious."

"Yes, I am serious. Why is there a school here?"

"To train students to become huntsmen and huntresses, warriors who fight the creatures of Grimm." She answered. "I cannot believe you don't even know this."

Doctor Oobleck interrupted the conversation. "Professor Goodwitch, I have a possible theory on what could possibly have happened." Monte noticed the man was highly intellectual based on his clothes. A tie with a simple white shirt along with what seemed to be coffee. "This man is not from Remnant."

"Doctor, I don't even understand why you would think that is a reasonable assumption."

"It is one thing to not be knowledgeable about the four academies, but to not know about the Grimm is simply impossible. That is unless the captain is from a very remote place that has not been found on Remnant."

It was time to ask the man a question. "Remnant? Where is that?"

"It's the world you are living on."

Yet, the professor remained unconvinced. "This has to be nonsense, there is no possible way that this man is from another world. There is no evidence to prove that."

Captain Durante needed to persuade her. "I disagree, the doc is spot on about that. In fact, I think he makes the most accurate guess about where I am from."

"I better bring you to headmaster immediately, this sounds so far-fetched."

"Far-fetched? I was in the middle of a world war and I'm thinking someone drugged me along the way." Then he slapped himself. "Nope, I'm not even drugged."

"Hold on a minute." Oobleck requested. "Did you say world war?"

"Yes sir, I did in fact say I was in a world war. It's just so fucking absurd that I would end up into another world just because I threw a grenade at that goddamn command vehicle."

Due to the conversation, the aircraft opened its doors as the professor rose from her seat. "Come with me, we're going to meet with someone who may help us out with this matter." She said before stepping out. "Oobleck, I need you to prepare a room for Monte. We have plenty to talk about."

"Of course, I'll make sure to make it nice for our guest." He said before departing.

Yet, Monte noticed how fast the doctor departed from the aircraft at such speed. No words could describe it, because it should have been impossible in the first place. "Did he just move that fast?"

He heard the professor sigh. "Yes, Oobleck tends to move like that… when he drinks his coffee."

"Huh, is that what coffee can do on Remnant?"

"No, it's _his_ coffee that does that. Believe me, the doctor has a specific brand of coffee only he can handle. Come now, I have other important matters to attend to. Headmaster Ozpin should be waiting for us in his tower, but first we should head to the weapons lockers. I don't want you to shoot up our lovely academy."

Was it coincidence? The last name sounded familiar, yet so strange. That was until the young man was reminded of a movie he once saw in theaters. "Wait, are we going to meet the Wizard of Oz?"


	4. Chapter 4

Professor Goodwitch had cleaned the man dry and it disturbed Captain Durante. His weapons, including his service pistol and his prized Lugar, were now stuffed away in a locker and away from his reach. Never had he felt so vulnerable as he followed the professor into the elevator.

When the doors closed, the elevator was filled with silence as he quietly looked around. There was nothing notable other than its metallic look. As his gaze fell upon the elevator controls, it was quite different from the buttons he would see in hotel rooms. Then a thought occurred to him about the top of the tower he was ascending to. "I'm quite curious, but why does the headmaster live in a tall tower?"

The blonde gave him a long look. "The tower is to represent as a light surrounded by the darkness. Thus, the act as a symbol of light. Which gives a reason as to why this huntsman academy is known as Beacon."

He looked the rising dial moving towards the highest level. "Symbolism? That is the first time I have ever heard of an academy named because of it."

"That is quite strange." The professor replied. "Very strange indeed. Do you have any combat schools or the like where you are from?"

"Combat schools? I never heard of them."

"I see, well if you have any further questions you are just going to have to talk to Headmaster Ozpin."

The elevator stopped before the doors slowly split themselves in two and allow the duo to exit with ease. The room's design surprised Captain Durante. He noted the various gears that were turning above the glass ceiling. After he walked past the shadows of the gears, the windows reminded him of Big Ben.

On the other side of the room, a dark-dressed man was standing near the window with his eyes looking down at the world below. However, the soldier noticed the man's silver hair shining in the sunlight as he turned around with a cane in hand and a coffee mug in the other. "Professor Goodwitch, I presume this is the young man you found at the initiation grounds."

The woman immediately stepped ahead of the captain as she crossed her arms. "Yes, it turns out he was one of the few survivors who managed to live through the night with the Grimm." Then she stepped aside and took a quick glance at the uniformed officer. "Apparently Doctor Oobleck assumes he is from another world." She commented. "I am very skeptical about his theory, but the man also says he is a military officer. The only known military that is known on Remnant is James's soldiers, but he says he is not from there."

"That is quite an intriguing piece of information." The headmaster replied. Then his pair of shades were now staring into Monte's soul. "You must be the military officer who is standing right in my office, is that correct."

Captain Durante slowly nodded his head. "Yes sir. My name is Captain Durante."

Headmaster Ozpin quietly sipped his coffee before he kept his mug beside him. "I recall that the only military force on Remnant is in Atlas and their uniforms are usually white or a shade of grey. Yet, you happen to be wearing a uniform that does not match their color scheme. Are you part of a special taskforce?"

He denied his association with a simple shake of his head. "No, I don't know who the hell this Atlas Military is. However, I think the doc is right on the point that I am from another world."

"Really? Then where is your evidence to prove this correct?" Ozpin questioned him. "While Doctor Oobleck is someone I would trust on my staff, I cannot simply believe your claim unless you have evidence to prove you are from another world."

"If you want weapons, I have a pile of weapons I've stacked up on some hill near the dead bodies." The captain answered. "There's plenty of German weapons I can bring over to you to check out."

"I appreciate your efforts, but I think I do have evidence that may support your arrival to Emerald Forest."

"You do?" Both Professor Goodwitch and the captain asked in unison.

He replied with a slight nod. "Of course, we have cameras set up in the forest for the upcoming arrival of Beacon's finest students. However, I did manage to record the events that have transpired last night including the graphic demise of your fellow man."

"I almost pity the Germans for not making it out alive, almost."

Monte's words managed to garner attention from the professor as she criticized him. "Captain, how can you be so heartless about those people. The Grimm mercilessly hunted them down in the forest. Don't you feel shame about saying that?"

He shook his head. "Thirty minutes before I joined with those kraut bastards they killed my men. If you think I show any pity for them then you are clearly mistaken. Maybe if those idiots didn't cause a goddamn world war, I would have shown some pity on them."

"Both of you calm down." Ozpin continued. "While I do understand Goodwitch and your views, there is nothing that can be done to prevent their deaths. Though, I will send Professor Peach to ensure the bodies are not there by the time the students arrive. It would be a terrible kind of reputation on the academy's part."

"So, what happens now?"

The headmaster smiled at his question as if he expected it to be brought up. "I do not know. Now that I have investigated the matter on your arrival to this world. That is a very good question. What to do with a man from another world?"

Goodwitch gave her input about the subject. "We could always send him to Ironwood for questioning. Despite his hard-headed methods, he might be able to learn something out of this man."

"No, sending him to Ironwood would only make him even more suspicious. I think if we leave him here at Beacon we can learn more about the captain and this world he comes from."

"Excuse me for interrupting, but I'm standing right here." Commented Monte. "It's not like I don't have ears."

"Forgive me, Captain Durante, but Professor Goodwitch and I cannot allow you to leave Beacon since there are things in this world you would not possibly imagine." Ozpin explained the captain. "I hope you could understand my caution about your place in the world and there are threats you might not be able to fight against."

The American officer crossed his arms as he earned the glare of the female professor. "With all due respect, headmaster, there was once a time when I had a chunk of metal in my foot and I lived through surgery. Try me."

"Captain, do you know how to fight against the creatures that killed those men last night?"

"To be honest sir, I think a large application of firepower might help. However, I am not going to lie. I have no fucking clue."

Then Professor Goodwitch called him out. "Watch your language."

Durante chuckled at her reaction. "Sorry about my foul mouth, but it's a habit of mine."

"As I was saying," Ozpin continued. "this academy teaches children, who aspire to be huntsmen or huntresses, how to fight against the creatures of Grimm. Now seeing that you are one of the few survivors of such a night, I believe you would appreciate it if you had the skills _and equipment_ necessary to hold yourself in a fight."

"I'm still not getting the clear picture."

"Captain, I am not obligated to keep you here, but letting you go may warrant some attention from the Grimm. I think that you need to be trained how to fight like a huntsman to survive in this world. This is an offer I rarely give to those who want to come to my academy, but I want you to stay at Beacon Academy until I deem you ready to travel on your own and not worry about Grimm attacks."

Monte Durante could not believe what he was hearing. This headmaster believed he was not ready to hold himself against the creatures that killed monsters, but there was a sense of an opportunity. One which caught his interest ever since he arrived at this school. "Let me get this straight, you're offering a place to stay for the night since I'm all alone and don't have anyone to turn to. Is that correct?"

Ozpin shrugged his head. "If you put it that way, yes. I am rather worried about a man who has no idea about Remnant and I think it would do him good to understand the world he found himself in."

"I'm still unconvinced, but why are you really doing this?" He asked. "I am currently twenty-six and I doubt I would fit in this place that is meant for students."

"Are you leaning towards this proposal?"

"Yes, unless I can find a way to Allied lines I can safely think I'm stuck here. However, I do have another reason. If the krauts do end up finding some way into his world, I think you would need my expertise just in case."

Monte noticed the headmaster's eyebrows. "You are offering your services to me? Why do you believe these people would threaten Remnant?"

"The Germans have a knack for attacking nations out of the get go. If they do find a way to Remnant, at least you have someone around for advice."

"Interesting, so you are willing to stay at Beacon to know about Remnant."

He answered with a nod. Maybe he would get to learn more about this world than he thought. It wouldn't be so bad. He didn't have to worry about the occasional screaming eighty-eight shells and deal with large tanks like the King Tiger.

"Now that you mentioned your age, I think inducting you into Beacon as a student would do you no good." He explained. "After all, I believe you are correct about that assessment since I do have students who are about to come here a week later. Maybe putting you under the staff would help."

Although the headmaster was very calm about the matter, his professor spoke her outburst. "Are you serious? Him being part of the staff. He is not even qualified to even be in the position of a professor."

"Maybe I did not word that right, but maybe the captain could act as an assistant to an assortment of professors. That way, he may be of use while he does not go above his station."

"Use? What use can a military officer provide to Beacon?"

"Paperwork." Both the headmaster and the professor turned their gaze towards the captain expressing a slight smile. "In my world, officers like me are _obligated_ to deal with that whenever we are outside of combat."

"You also handle paperwork? Really?" Monte noticed that the professor was surprised there was a level of professionalism from a man like him.

"Yes ma'am. I have come across a large assortment of paperwork, whether it be deciding who gets a liberty pass and who doesn't. Then there is accounting how much money is involved in resupplying an entire company involving about two-hundred guys. Now I can ramble on about my use, but if someone is drowning in paperwork I can help them out."

Then Captain Durante heard the headmaster chuckle. "Captain, I do believe you just saved Professor Goodwitch those few nights of stress now that you mention it."

"Wait, I did? When?"

The professor spoke. "Just now." She answered.

Monte took a quick look at her and noticed her relief.

"You know Ozpin, I do believe the captain should get to work immediately now that he has mentioned his profession. Don't you think?"

"Glynda." The headmaster began. "Maybe you shouldn't be so forceful? Look at him, he hasn't even shaven."

At the mention of his facial hair, Monte took the moment to touch his chin. With the dozens of hairs growing from his skin, he once excused it for keeping him warm. He no longer needed it. "Oz does make a valid point. Why don't you give me tomorrow off? You know, so I can get my things together or whatever I brought with me."

"Then it's settled." As the professor immediately walked over to the elevator, Ozpin walked over to the young man. "Captain Durante, I wish you luck in your endeavors with the professor's paperwork." He began. "I recall that they were worse than the Grimm."

"And you are telling me this now!"


	5. Chapter 5

Captain Durante found himself in the bathroom, admiring his clean-shaven face in the mirror as he grabbed his black tie on the sink. After he was accepted, "kind" Professor Goodwitch had taken her extra time to provide him some professional clothing for his civilian work. Monte had to thank the professor for helping him out when he was busy adjusting to the academy. When his tie was finally tightened around his collar, he straightened his composure with a proud smile. "Dad… if only you could see me now." Then he departed from the bathroom.

Monte still couldn't believe he was given his own sleeping quarters at Beacon Academy. It was very small to his liking, but it was preferable to sleeping outside of the confines of a building. After his first night sleeping in this new world, the risk of being eaten in his sleep by evil creatures made him very uncomfortable. Captain Derby would have understood his fear if he ever believed anything he said.

A sad thought occurred to the captain as he thought about Fox Company, the company full of two-hundred Rangers, were now fighting the German forces in the Ardennes without their leader. Kurt Derby, Johnny Vastano, and Bill Edwards, officers of the United States Army were now fighting the Germans without him and he hated the fact that there was no way to return. After his time in Normandy, all Monte worried about was the fate his peers and prayed they would survive the German Offensive. After reading limited reports by the Office of Strategic Services, those three needed that luck to survive whatever vicious units the Oberkommando was going to throw at them.

The officer walked over to his closet as he slid the doors open, only to see his clean white shirts hanging in the darkness and his Army Uniforms still covered in dirt. Ignoring his uniform, he looked over to the shirts and looked at the sizes. Apparently, the professor had a good knack for selecting clothes that could fit him. Again, he would have to thank the professor for spending her own time on helping him.

He quickly closed his closet as he walked over to his bed, only to see a grey metal briefcase open. There were an assortment of pamphlets and quick guides that spoke about the world known as Remnant. Monte still could not believe he was in another world, but here he was living in it. Although these guides seemed to have told him information as if he was child, it was better than having no information about a world he was thrown into. While he placed these pieces of information within his new briefcase, there was one simple item that was from his world, his journal.

Durante reached over to the hard cover of the book and flipped through the pages. The Army would have killed him if they knew what he was writing. Nobody was allowed a journal, but Monte decided to take a small risk about writing about his life in the army and his time walking around in a foreign land. Yet, he never had the time to write about his time on Remnant. There was a temptation to write about it, but he knew better than to wait until another time. Then he glanced towards his watch and looked at the time. He took the effort to match his watch with this world's time and now he was using their time. "Fifteen minutes before ten, I better go."

The young man tucked away his belongings and locked them away in his briefcase. Then he made his way to the door. Today was his first day on the job and he had to put on a good impression for both the professor and the headmaster.

* * *

The town of St. Vith was taken and ultimately held by the American forces when the Germans attacked. Luckily, Captain Derby had prepared plenty of defenses to hold off the waves of infantry and tanks. Few had the balls to say they could hold the line against the notorious German tanks, but Captain Derby was sure he could make these defenses work.

While the dropping temperature and smoke filled the air, Captain Derby walked towards the front doors of the town's church. It was one of the few buildings that had survived the fighting between the Germans and the Americans control for the town and he was glad it was still standing.

When the old war veteran stepped through the doors, he found his men scrambling through the remains of what was once the command post of the Germans. However, he also noticed the presence of British commandos, sorting through the documents under the supervision of a British officer. "Major Blackmore, what are you doing here?"

The major turned around and expressed his smile toward the captain. "Captain Derby, I'm doing my best to find the whereabouts of Captain Durante with the assistance of your men. If you do not mind."

Kurt nodded, accepting the decision. "I appreciate that, but what does it have to do with digging through desks full of files."

"Come with me, captain."

Derby followed the officer into the church basement as he looked around for any additional individuals.

"Captain Derby, would you trust me if I told you what was going on?"

"I don't know, but you gave me some vague hint that Durante was kidnapped by the krauts. I don't like it when I don't have any clear answers." He explained. "What else were you holding back?"

"Captain, I did not want to warrant the attention of Edwards and Vastano about this matter. You see, some of Durante's men informed me that their company commander was caught in some blue light and was screaming for help. However, I could not disclose that information to those chaps. You on the other hand are a different matter after all, you promised his father that you would bring him home alive."

The old man crossed his arms. "What does that have to do with this? His father left the French Army a long time ago, I doubt he would want to get back to fighting."

Major Blackmore smiled.

"What are you not telling me?"

"Colonel Durante is someone I used to work with regarding the French Resistance back in Normandy. Now he works extensively with the Free French Army." Blackmore answered. "I did speak with him about the disappearance of his son and I am here to tell you that you have some OSS clearance to know about this information."

"Pierre is back in business? Well, he certainly has a fine way of not telling me anything just like he always does. Now then, what intel do you have for me?"

"It turns out that Captain Durante was not kidnapped, but he accidentally discharged a prototype machine the Huns were working on." Replied the major. "All I can tell you is that the Germans were trying to develop some kind of teleportation for their troops, but since you and the colonel are close back in the Great War I think it would be better to tell you than anyone else."

"I see. Are we going to find the krauts who did this?" Questioned Derby. "That kid has been through a lot and I'll be damned if I end up losing him because of this sort of bullshit."

Then the major shook his head. "I sadly hate to inform you about this, but until I find some documents that may locate something of interest you are to continue with your duties. Now I will inform you whenever I can with whatever information I could possibly find."

"Are we going to leave Monte hanging? Can we not find a way to rescue him?"

"Forgive me captain, but there is nothing I can do about it. I hope for the best that we may find the lad, but in times like these there are more important matters such as regaining the initiative."

"I understand." The veteran replied as he tightened his hands.

The major walked past him as his boots groaned the wooden stairs.

"Damn it all." Derby stated as he kicked a nearby bucket to the other side of the basement.

* * *

When Monte entered the room, he found himself acting like a child on his first day in school. Dozens of professors passed by, busy with these small devices in their hands, others were busy inspecting various papers. Among the many professors, Professor Goodwitch stepped out from the crowd and confronted him. "Mr. Durante, you have arrived on time." She began. "Your desk is on the far side of the room to the left. It's going to be near my office."

While the professor had a room, he was surprised that plenty of the other professors were not given that opportunity. "I got a question. Why do you have an office to yourself and not everyone else?"

She sighed. "I get that question plenty of times, but it's a place where students can talk to me in private without the busy work my peers have to contend with." Goodwitch explained. "Now follow me, I should also introduce you to the copy machine, but I need a stack of papers done."

As the assistant walked past the desk of many, he found himself recognizing another professor in the very same room. He waved his hand and walked up to him. "Ah, Mr. Durante. Quite a pleasant surprise to finally see you working among us. I must say, your line of work is going to be extraordinary as you get to use Remnant's technology in your work."

"Forgive me, but I have no clue what you just said." Monte replied.

"You'll be working with plenty of devices along the way." Dr. Oobleck explained.

"Okay."

When the young man had left Dr. Oobleck to his desk, he continued through the isle of professors and finally found his way on his desk.

"Now, how much papers am I going to take care of?" Durante asked as he took his seat behind his new workplace.

Then the professor left him be as she went into her officer. "Here, look at it." She returned from her office and had the very small stack placed onto his desk.

At first glance, to the untrained eye, the average person would groan at the amount of forms on the paper. However, Durante had been through enough after action reports to consider this to be a mere child's play on his part.

"I just want you to fill in form A4 and fill in the boxes on whatever is on these sticker labels." Then her fingertips were pressed on to the name of the person. "It's always right next to the names of the students. Can you do that?"

Monte's eyes looked at how simple this was to him. "So, you just want me to do this and only this?"

"Yes, do you have a problem doing this?" She asked.

He could have told her he could have done more, but everyone should start off with something simple. This should also include him. If this was all he should be doing, then there was no point to ask for more work. "No ma'am. I don't have any problem doing this."

"Good, I expect those forms by the end of the hour."

"Yes ma'am." That was strange, very strange. Never had he decided to treat a woman like her as his superior. It should never be anything like that, but there was no point in dwelling on that matter.

After she left him to his work, his gaze fell on the name of the first student who came across him.

"Okay, Jaune Arc. Looks like you are the first one on my list." The officer said to himself. He immediately matched the letters to the selection on the form and immediately pulled out his pencil case. It was a simple task to do while he kept himself under low profile, but Monte was sure no one could blame him since he was a new guy. Now that he thought about it, he hated how he transitioned from a position that was above the average man. "Fallen from the top, quite a way to go."

When he separated the form from the others, he noticed a large well-dressed man standing across his desk. Looking up from the ground, the young man noticed he was quite old, but there was a smile that disturbed him on the inside. One that he did not agree with. "Hello young man, I see you are the new assistant."

"Yes sir, I'm the new guy." Monte replied. "Is there anything I can do to help you?"

"Why of course. You see I need someone to accompany me outside of the campus not far from here. Nothing dangerous of course, but I need someone to assist me in acquire some specimens for the students." The old man began with enthusiasm. "Plus, I believe it would keep away from all of this boring office work."

Before Monte could speak, he turned his head to see Professor Goodwitch looking outside of the door. "Professor Port, this is Mr. Durante's first day. I think he would appreciate it if he didn't do anything strenuous."

Turning his full attention on her, Port placed a hand on his chest and gasped. "My dear, it is nothing of this sort. Besides, I am sure the newcomer would appreciate some outdoor walking with man such as myself. After all, how could one not want to accompany a huntsman on his way to work."

"Are you really going to do this to him?" She added with a look of annoyance.

Monte could not understand why she was giving him this look, but her face expressed something he once had to deal with. As if she had seen something like this before, but the hidden officer could not know why. "Professor, I think I can help him out after I'm done with this. Would that be fine?"

Her gaze focused on his. "Mr. Durante, you are going to do a fair bit of running. Believe me, Professor Port does not look like it, but do not let that mislead you."

"Are we going on some sort of hike?" Durante questioned.

Professor Port smiled with his head held high. "Yes indeed, we are going to see the sights of Emerald Forest. I do believe Ozpin has also sent us to do a quick preparation for the initiation, but we will get to this as soon as you are finished."

"A hike in a forest full of monsters. That does not sound dangerous at all."

The professor's hand shot upward with his finger released. "I almost forgot, you are going to help me catch some creatures of Grimm along the way."

After those words were stated, Monte never felt so fearful of someone so optimistic about the matter.


	6. Chapter 6

The colonel had received a telegram from the front and the news was to be taken seriously. His son's status was marked missing in action after he went missing amidst the assault on Eschdorf. Pierre looked down at the telegram and felt guilty about the matter. His last living child was lost in the chaos of war while the Allies continued the fight against the Third Reich for the freedom of Europe.

It had been twenty-six years since the Treaty of Versailles and the end of the Great War. Now he found himself helping with the war effort while his son was out fighting on the frontlines. He had been through the hell of Verdun and it did little to comfort a father's worry when his son had a chance to die in combat.

Monte's record on the battlefield had told him this and his reckless tactics were always the first sign of risk. Pierre hoped that Monte would somehow live up to the family name on both his side of the family and his especially his mother's side. It would be difficult to tell Natasha about it.

Within the confines of his office, Colonel Durante slipped the telegram into his pocket as he rose from his seat. There were other pressing matters that needed to be addressed, such as the acquisition of information from OSS agents in the field. Pierre needed information to report to high command as soon as possible. The Germans were slowly being pushed back from their initial gains on the Western Front, but the colonel needed to be sure that he would be able to gain any information regarding his son.

He had to find Monte before the end of the war. The colonel unlocked the door and made his way to the world outside of the building. There was one person he needed to find that could help him on this matter and he was an old friend of his.

A British officer walked up to the colonel and shook hands with him. "Colonel Durante, were you able to receive the telegram?"

The Frenchman in the American uniform nodded. "Yes. What do you know about the whereabouts of my son?" He questioned, wondering if there any details involved about how Monte disappeared.

The British officer petted his mustache. "No. However, the captain did fight against an Oberkommando force lead by Major General Voss. Does he ring any bells?"

That name. It had been a few months ever since that German's name had resurfaced from the operations in Normandy. "Yes, he was a former tank commander of a Tiger tank and he was a Tiger Ace. My son killed his crew back in Autry during the early days of the Falaise Pocket." The colonel informed his messenger. "What is Voss doing now, Major Blackmore?"

"I'm sure you are unaware of the personal vendetta Monte holds against him, but intelligence suggests that both your son and the Hun are out to kill each other." Blackmore answered. "Ever since Monte killed the Tiger crew and Voss killed some close friends in the French Resistance, Captain Durante has been busy trying to kill him once and for all. I believe your son is out for blood."

The major's last sentence was enough for Pierre to understand the situation. His son desired vengeance against General Voss, but there was one problem with that issue. A man who leads a company of two hundred soldiers was going up against a division and those odds of winning did little to comfort the father. "Major Blackmore, let's see if we can obtain any more information from Captain Derby. After all, he is the only person closest to Monte and could possibly tell us whether my son is on his mission to kill."

"I completely understand. I'll see to it that Dog Company is brought away from the frontlines for the time being and you'll have a word with the Yank as soon as possible."

* * *

Monte felt grateful that he had switched his suit for his uniform. Although his uniform could possibly put him at risk, his dress clothes were not meant to be used as hiking clothes. However, he found that it was much easier following Professor Port in his military uniform than the alternative. "Professor, how do we plan to catch the Grimm?" He asked. "Last time I recall, those monsters are large to catch."

Professor Port, an old man with a belly, laughed at his concerns. "Do not worry, Mr. Durante. I have a way with the beasts and they are gullible to my traps."

That last word concerned the young man. "Traps? Is that how you capture them?"

"Yes. The Emerald Forest is filled with plenty of underground cages that capture any Grimm who are foolish enough to come after the trappers." The old man explained to him. "The traps usually consist of cages that are placed underground to capture the creatures of the Grimm; however, there is a risk involved when it comes to capturing the Grimm."

"Professor Port, what kind of risks are involved? It sounds as if I have to put my life on the line to have these things get put into a cage."

"My good sir, you are correct. Someone has to act as the bait for the Grimm to arrive and fall into the trap. Though that usually consists of people who can flee quickly or die in the process."

Monte stopped in his tracks. "You want me as bait. Is that why you asked me to help you?"

"Of course." The professor replied. "You're a young man whose endurance has not aged in a bit. I think you are the perfect candidate to help me." Then he drew a weapon beside his hands, a hybrid of a blunderbuss and an axe. "Besides, I'm always here to help."

It was strange how he was going to accept this old guy's job to trap Grimm. Ahead of the duo, they found a clearing within the forest. "So, how are we going to do this? Are we going to do some sort of animal callings or what?" The officer pondered.

Port laughed at his suggestion. "No, no, there is no need to do that."

A cold, wet, slab of meat on his shoulder. "What the hell?" When he looked onto his shoulder, he noticed the blood dampening his uniform. "Port, mind telling me why I have a slab of meat on me?"

"My good sir, _that_ is going attract the Grimm." He replied. "I'd suggest you start running within thirty seconds. You'll be attracting them for miles around."

A long bestial roar echoed in the distance. "You got to be fucking kidding me." Monte commented before he sprinted for his life.

Then he heard Professor Port express his advice. "I should also mention that you should run around in the clearing. It should activate the traps."

"Why do I have to run around like a blind idiot?!" He demanded. "Isn't there a better way?"

"My good sir, the Grimm are attracted to fear. What better way to attract them than someone who is afraid?"

"That is fucking insane!" Monte cried out.

"That's why I chose you, everyone else at Beacon has already experienced that."

The idea was not comforting, not in the slightest. Then everything changed when Monte noticed movement on the other side of the clearing. The line of trees crashed and fell while a dark-skinned creature was running towards him. However, he noted the boar-like Grimm roaring towards him as its tusks were aimed at him. "Shit."

"Do what I said. Run around in circles!" Professor Port shouted at him.

As the boar ran after him, Monte did as he was told, running around the clearing without any fear. The man turned left as he ran around the outskirts of the clearing. It should activate the trap, right? "How long until the trap gets this fucker?" He looked over his shoulder and noticed the boar still after him. There was silence. "Port?" Monte looked around in search of the professor, only to find himself alone. "Port, where the hell are you?"

The young man took another look at the monster following him, only to knock him aside with its tusks. Then he screamed for his life. As his body slammed down on the grass, he tossed the slab of meat off his body and towards the Grimm. Monte watched with curiosity as the Grimm sniffed the meat for a moment and turned its full attention on him.

"Christ!"

When the boar-like monster ran towards him, the officer tried to run out of the clearing, but then he recognized a sound from a familiar man. "Look out, below!" The old man shouted with glee as Monte noticed his large figure descend from the sky and crash into the Grimm with his axe-blunderbuss in hand. After he slammed his weapon into the Grimm, the ground underneath the creature had sunk as the abyss below had come for it. "There you go, one Grimm for glass." Professor Port proudly said while his weapon was resting onto his shoulder. Then he turned his full attention onto his companion. "Mr. Durante, are you okay?"

Monte found himself breathing hard as he laughed it off. "Am I okay? Aside from getting knocked around, I'm fine. I should consider myself lucky that I didn't get impaled by that… pig-thing." He trailed off, trying to describe the Grimm.

"The boarbatusk? You should be lucky that it didn't do a body roll at you, that would have done plenty of damage to your body, especially one that is not protected by aura."

"Aura? What's that?"

Surprised, the professor walked over to him. "My good sir, how can you not know about aura? Are you that ignorant about the huntsmen and huntresses who protect our world?" The professor questioned. "No one is that daft to not know about it."

Realizing how close it was to the truth, the young man chuckled. "Professor, you have no idea how much I've been living under a rock." He said.

"Well if your going to be doing stuff like this, you better teach yourself how to fight. Though that goes into Professor Goodwitch's expertise."

"Goodwitch? I thought she was just a secretary."

The old man patted him on the back. "Do not underestimate the professor, she is more than a simple secretary to old Ozpin. Now get up, I think we better end this hunt on a good note."

"Yeah, I don't want to test out Murphy's Law."

"Murphy's Law? What is that?"

"What could go wrong, will go wrong."

"Those are some wise words." Replied Port.

"Yes sir. It's how I survived in the world."


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the first day of school… and Captain Durante was busy on errands. However, it was not simple errands such as helping with the situation in the Atrium. Instead, the officer found himself working in Doctor Oobleck's class. Unlike Professor Port and Professor Goodwitch, the man forced him to run back and forth to the library with textbooks. It was not the books, but the number of books he was told to acquire.

When the officer arrived at Oobleck's room, he pushed the cart of books through the doorway and presented them to the doctor. "Doc, here are the books you were asking for. Is that it?" As he continued over to the man, the doctor was busy looking at his 'scroll' before he raised his head and noticed his arrival.

After placing his strange device onto his desk that he was leaning on, the doctor stepped forward and inspected the books. "Thank you, sir." He replied as he took the top book amongst the pile, only to skim through the pages. "Yes, these are the books I am looking for. No need to worry about going to the library anymore since I'm going to be handing these out to our future huntsmen and huntresses."

"Well, it's good to help you out." The captain said. "What are these books about?"

Oobleck snapped the book shut. "They're about the history of Remnant, but since these students have been busy in combat schools they need to learn about the life outside of being a hunter. It's necessary to learn about the actions of the past leaders who made decisions that changed the world or made it worse."

"In other words, you're teaching the kids to pay attention and try not to repeat the mistakes of the past. I can understand that. It's one good way to keep their mind open about the world."

"Yes." After returning the book back to the neatly stacked pile of books on the cart, he looked to the officer. "Mr. Durante, I am rather curious about you. Would you mind if I ask any questions?"

Surprised by this sudden question, the officer expressed his confusion, but he decided to hear him out. "Tell me, captain, what is life like in this world of yours?"

"My world? Compared to Remnant, it's quite mundane."

"Really? I thought your world be interesting. Do you have anything to tell me?" Oobleck questioned. "There must be something you can talk about."

Monte slipped his hands into his pockets as he began. "My world is in the middle of a world war. As for me, I've been busy trying to keep going… before I ended up here."

"Intriguing." The doctor replied. "What were you before you were in the military? If it's personnel, you don't have tell me all of it."

"Before the military I would have been in officer's school getting my commission, but I do have something."

"Do tell." He grabbed his coffee and sipped its contents. "I could learn more about your outside world if there is a chance to seeing it with my own very eyes."

The officer scoffed at the thought. "Probably the first thing to point out is that we don't have any of these Grimm you people have here."

Oobleck's hand reached over to his own chin. "Now that is intriguing. If there are no Grimm, then you and your fellow man have discovered the rest of the world by now."

"Yes sir. Hell, we've even built canals to save the shipping time from getting one part of the world to the other without taking a long detour around a continent."

"No Grimm in your world, but that would mean there would be places for people to go and live without the fear of malicious creatures trying to kill off the rest of humanity and the faunus."

The captain's ears perked up at the last word. "Doc, what's a faunus?" He asked.

The professor turned his full attention towards the officer. "You don't know what a faunus is."

He shook his head.

"Do you have faunus in your world?"

"That's why I am asking you."

Oobleck's expression changed from an ecstatic to serious. "Now that is a problem. If you don't have any faunus in your world the first contact with people from your world and the faunus would perhaps be… violent."

Curious about the doctor's thoughts, Monte took a slow step towards him. "Sir, mind telling me?"

"You see, Captain Durante, here-on Remnant-there are people who have certain animal features, but behave just like me and you. Those people are the faunus." He explained. "Over the history of Remnant, no one knows how the faunus came to be, only that they existed around the same time humanity was brought to Remnant. As for their time with humanity, history was not kind to them."

"Huh, I can see why you would be concerned and I think you have the right to be concerned."

"Do you have a reason why you would say that?"

"Yes. In my world, some of us are fighting for our right to exist as people."

"I don't see what point you are trying to make." He said.

Monte lowered his head. He would have to explain a bit of his world to the professor. "The krauts, particularly the Nazis, have a thing for hating people who don't have German blood or don't have any 'Aryan' features. If the faunus were to find themselves in a room with those guys, he'd go on a rant about how inferior the faunus are."

"I see, but I am also curious. What are your thoughts if you were in a room with a faunus? Since you are not from Remnant, I want to know about your feelings about the matter."

"Forgive me for my colorful response, but I have seen enough bullshit between people that I decided not to care as long as they are not an asshole. Besides, if they speak the same tongue, I'll be fine with them."

The Oobleck's eyes lit up. "Hold on, did you say something about speaking the same tongue?"

The sudden transition in the doctor's expression caught Monte by surprise. "Yeah… what about it?"

"In your world, do you have people who speak different languages?" He questioned.

"Yes. Is that important?"

"Is that important?" He repeated the officer. "Why of course it does? I have studied the history of man and faunus on Remnant and I've learned about different dialects, but languages. My good sir, this is something new for research and study. There was a theory that people spoke in a different language, but no one would have ever thought that someone would have said anything other than what I am saying."

"Before you go too far with it, I would suggest you put some common sense into your head. There is no way to get into my world so don't be so hopeful about it."

"Apologies, the thought of another world with a different language makes me think of the possibilities. Perhaps I should stop. After all, you have more reason to go back there than I."

The man was enthusiastic about his world, but he couldn't blame him. "I should get back to work. We've been having this conversation a bit too long."

A strange buzzing sound rumbled in the doctor's pockets, demanding his attention. After pulling out his scroll, Doctor Oobleck pressed the screen near his face and spoke. "Doctor Oobleck, here. What is it?"

Monte recognized the voice calling. "Goodwitch, here. I need Mr. Durante in the Atrium to keep the kids busy while I rearrange some tables for a moment."

"Of course, I'll send him right away." After removing his scroll from his face, the doctor glanced over to him. "Mr. Durante, I believe you know the way."

"It's the room with the open dome. I know where that place is." The officer replied as he turned away from the doctor. "I hope we can have a conversation like that again. It was very enlightening."


	8. Chapter 8

The Monte Durante stood in Professor Ozpin's office, waiting for the headmaster to finish his coffee. However, the man certainly took his sweet time drinking while he was busy looking at his papers. Silence overcame the two as Ozpin flipped a page. Soon after, he removed the document from his desk and slipped it into the drawer. Then he took one final sip before leaving his empty mug on the side. "Captain Durante, Doctor Oobleck told me that you spoke about some parts of your life in your world, correct?" The headmaster asked. "Particularly your skill in speaking new languages. Forgive me if this is an abrupt question, but it merely sparked my curiosity."

Monte raised an eyebrow at the man. "The doctor told you about how I can speak a couple languages? Is that really something new around here?"

"Yes. It has been generations since people used to speak languages. The only time man and faunus spoke these words was before the Great War." Ozpin explained. "After the conflict, the four kingdoms agreed to one-another that everyone should speak Vytalian."

"Vytalian, you mean English?" The officer wondered. "Sounds weird."

"Maybe in your world that is how you name the language, but Remnant calls it Vytalian. Another reason why your ability to speak a couple languages should be noted is the fact that the others are dead. So to find someone capable is… rare."

Then Monte crossed his arms. "Is this the reason why I am here?" He asked. "Cause if this is it, I'm going to be quite angry that you wasted my time."

The professor expressed a small smile. "I asked for you to be here since I believe I can trust you." He began. "Seeing that you have managed to assist Oobleck, Goodwitch, and Port while gaining their approval means I can trust you to an extent."

"Would you mind explaining that last bit? I'm sort of confused why I am left in the dark."

"I'm considering that you help us with supplies. Currently, I am too busy with other matters to learn which professor needs what so this task is something I can trust you with. Find out what each professor needs for their class, forward it to me so I may pay for it myself."

Monte placed his hands behind his back. "So, I'm going to help with school supplies."

He heard a chuckle escape from the headmaster. "In a manner of speaking, yes. However, I do have another matter that might give you insight about Remnant due to your lack of knowledge."

"Lack of knowledge?" The officer questioned with skepticism. "Forgive me, but I have been doing my best trying to know Remnant through the library. I think I know a bit of knowledge about this world."

"I was referring to your inexperience with meeting people of Remnant. Yes, there is the students here, but I think someone of your position would find himself fitting if he experienced a small piece of Remnant outside of books."

The way the professor was wording it was confusing the officer. "Okay, I don't know where you are going with this, but please be blunt."

"I'm giving you a few days off just to see Vale. It's not too far from Beacon, so I can be safe with you being away. Just try not to cause any trouble. I wouldn't want to send Professor Goodwitch over there just to find you."

"You're giving me a break? One I didn't really earn."

Professor Ozpin rose from behind his desk as his eyes stared into the officer. "I wouldn't call it that because I do have a good reason. If there is a way to bring you back to where you came from, I would like to meet with your people. Until that moment comes, Remnant could use a fresh perspective from someone such as yourself.."

His expression almost reminded Monte of Captain Derby. Here, both men shared the similar weary outlook upon the world. Although Professor Ozpin did not have Kurt's weary appearance, his voice said otherwise. Certainly, there was something with the man that Monte could not put his finger on, but it was best to leave those kinds of skeletons in the dark. "Understood, when will I be going there?"

"Tomorrow, I'll have an airship waiting to send you over to Vale."

"Why tomorrow?" The officer questioned.

"I'm sure you might find something and I would prefer that you have some funds in case you find something you might desire."

The man was giving him money? Apparently he was concerned that he might end up stealing something valuable to steal. Not entirely out of reality. There were very few things that the officer stole and it was usually non-standard weapons or personal belongings of another officer. However, Monte never stole beyond that. There was a line where he didn't want to cross and being an asshole was one of them. "Don't worry, I won't steal anything. I can assure you that."

"I will remember those words and if you do so, I will hold it against you."

"Am I dismissed?"

"Yes, you may leave."

Without a word, Captain Durante turned his back on the headmaster and walked towards the elevator.

* * *

Night had fallen over the weary American troops, but command was very adamant about commencing this offensive against the Oberkommando Wehrmacht. Young men, veterans and replacements, trudged through the frozen mud as vehicles drove past the long trail of soldiers marching towards the last bastions of German positions. Captain Derby sat comfortably in the passenger side of the jeep while his eyes watched the men tirelessly walk towards a staging point. These are good men. Men who should be spending their time enjoying their youth at home, find some special sweetheart, and live a wonderful life. Quite a shame really. The brass is wasting some fine men in this war. Can't say I will break the law for their sake, but it's a real shame. If only this war wasn't started in the first place.

It reminded the veteran of the Great War, his first real war. After that, no one should ever experience such a tragedy that had befallen humanity, but here he was teaching and advising these young souls how to survive in such dangerous times. Sure they will be men by the end of this war, but was it truly worth their lives?

The officer recalled memories of young soldiers dying in the deserts of North Africa, in the olive trees of Sicily and Italy, and in the wine country of France. Many men died for pieces of land that were only important by name and strategic use they had to the commanders in charge. If only they came to the frontlines and witnessed the carnage of what these people had to endure. Perhaps they would show a bit more sympathy to the average soldier?

They probably won't care. They'll just mark off their deaths as a mere casualty number and forget about the average man.

The jeep decelerated as the driver pulled the vehicle off the road, allowing trucks and halftracks to bypass the captain and his men. Then Kurt stepped out of the passenger seat and glanced over to the man accompanying him.

"Get some coffee, you might need it." It was an order, but it was an honest order.

The private acknowledged his order with a "Yes sir" as he departed from his superior's side.

The captain looked ahead and found a tent with a familiar face inside. "Captain Edwards. A good man." He quietly commented to himself as he made his way over to the company of Baker Company.

When he entered the tent, he recognized the two officers standing in the room. Captain Edwards, the clean-shaven man, looked up from his table of maps alongside his friend just to express a smile. "Kurt, it's good to see you. How have things been going?"

"I'm doing fine. Bill, Johnny, how have you too been since Eschdorf? You boys look like you could use some sleep."

The paratrooper officer rubbed his shoulders within the freezing tent. "I would, but the cold ain't givin' me an opportunity. Only time I'll get some rest is when the krauts are out of Ouren and we'll be sleeping in after."

"Well, that makes two of us." Derby commented before he turned his full attention towards Captain Edwards. "Now that I finally caught up, what is the plan?"

Edwards pulled a his canteen out from his belt before taking a quick sip and returning it back where it was. "Germans are wholed up in a town called Ouren, CP wants us to link up with 112th from the North while we hit the Germans from the south. Problem is that both the north and south side of the town are connected by bridges. So we'll have to be quick and fast."

"Then why am I here? I doubt you boys need me."

Lieutenant Vastano spoke up. "Actually, we do need you. Turns out that if the krauts find us coming over the bridges, they'll do everything they can to destroy it. Since my paratroopers are going to be busy holding key positions in the town, I'm not going to be there to protect the southern bridge and Bill is going to be busy with rescuing my sorry ass while I'm at it."

"Ah, makes sense now." Captain Derby realized. "Someone needs to consolidate a strong defensive position around the bridge. Anything else?"

Then Bill placed his input in. "While Vastano and I are going to be busy in taking Ouren, there is only one problem we'll face after we take the town."

The older man raised his eyebrow. "Mind telling me what's up?"

Captain Edwards placed his finger on the map for Kurt to find. However, it was pointed towards the east part of the town. "Germans have some armor and mechanized reserves from the east. As soon as they hear we're taking Ouren, they will be coming for all of us and we are going to have to take the full brunt of their assault."

"If only Monte was here we wouldn't have to worry about that issue. He would cause enough trouble with the Germans before we even knew."

"Captain Derby, do you know what happened to Captain Durante? I know he went missing during Eschdorf, but isn't like him to go AWOL on us. He's not that kind of person."

"Yeah." Commented the lieutenant. "I already miss him. Captain Shepard doesn't do Fox Company justice. A kid from logistics shouldn't be taking a position like Monte's."

If only Kurt could tell them; however, he knew better than to worry these men. While Monte was busy with god knows what, he'll just have to keep it a secret that Monte's absence was something Major Blackmore should worry. "I talked with Major Blackmore, but he tells me there is something that happened him. I don't know what, but he'll look into it. After all, the OSS actually likes him."

* * *

The door to the staff lounge was opened as Monte immediately walked towards the refrigerator on the other side of the room. Hunger and thirst was all he could think off after he had a conversation with Ozpin… and avoiding Goodwitch. She was beginning to tell him there was something to do whenever he came across her. The officer didn't complain, after all he had nothing while she had the power to move objects around with that fancy riding crop of hers.

Pulling out a bottle of water and bowl of noodles, the lonely company commander walked over to the microwave and began to heat his food. If his Rangers found out that he was eating noodles, they'd probably call him a Chink or a Jap lover. Problem is, they wouldn't. His men knew better than to scrutinize a man whose brother was killed in Pearl Harbor.

Once the microwave was finished with its timer, the pulled out the hot bowl and found his seat near the corner of the room. A place where few members of the staff would sit. Fitting that it was a perfect place for him to think about his life and what he could have done to change the past. Sadly, he knew better than to keep it. Well, not all of it.

When Captain Durante began eating, he heard the door swing open with two familiar voices talking to one-another. "Doctor, do you remember that time when Qrow wore the female outfits? I still cannot believe he would openly wear them for the rest of the day."

The second person laughed heartily at the moment. "It wasn't that I couldn't believe, but the mere fact we would find out he was wearing different sets every other week."

"Clearly he's showing his feminine side."

Soon after, Monte was quick to notify them of his presence. "Professor Port, Doctor Oobleck, I see you two are reminiscing old memories." Both teachers glanced over to find the young man sitting in his seat.

"Good afternoon, Mr. Durante." Port began as he came over to the officer's table alongside his friend. "I see that you are enjoying that corner of yours."

"Yes, this is one of the few places I can hang out other than the library and it would strange to have a grown man surrounded by teens." The former company commander replied.

Then Doctor Oobleck took a seat across from Monte. "A few moments ago, I was telling Professor Port about you and informed him that you are from another world. While it intrigued my friend, the first thing that occured to me is… do you have anything to tell about your world?" The doctor asked. "If this is personal, I apologize, but I find this as an opportunity for knowledge."

"You're interested about me."

"Of course we are." Port commented. "A young man from another world, an officer no less, is sitting before us. The issue my colleague and I share is what to know about your world."

Monte recalled the old memories that happened years ago, but some of them were not appropriate to mention. There were few things that he could talk about ever since the OSS occasionally requested his company to handle some of their problems. "I don't know. There are some skeletons I would like to keep buried."

"I understand. Perhaps a mere story about your life would satisfy our curiosity." The professor proposed. "Would that suffice?"

"Yes, that will do." He replied as he began to recall a moment that wasn't serious enough to do so much harm. Then he expressed a smile.

"What is it?" Oobleck asked.

"There was one time command was getting some war materials needed for the front." Durante explained. "Turns out there was a rumor that there was something valuable among that stuff, something that belonged to another officer."

"Intriguing, what happened?"

"One day, a shipment goes missing. Turns out that someone decided to 'commandeer' one of the trucks and later that day another person finds the truck empty. Command decides to send the military police to investigate. No one knew what happened. Then one day, one of the MPs finds where the remains of the war materials are, but the only thing that is off is that some officer's belongings is empty. Till this day, no one ever knows what happened to that." He finished.

Then Port took a seat beside the doctor. "Was there any traces left about this?"

"There were rumors, some say someone sold the officer's belongings for some easy money others say he kept it to himself." Then the young man smiled. "But it was so sweet to taste that champagne."

"Preposterous, you were the one who did that?"

A simple nod for a man guilty of such a deed.

"My goodness, Oobleck didn't even mention you were such a thief." Then the large man leaned forward. "How did you get away with it?"

Monte laughed. "I slowly planned that the person responsible was going to be transferred just so the MPs could be off my tail. Once they were gone, I could enjoy whatever loot I kept to myself."

Doctor Oobleck chuckled. "Curious, but what did you manage to keep for yourself."

"Wine, cigars, and some cake, but I didn't keep the rest of the lieutenant's stuff."

"Why? Where did it go? Why did you do it?"

After straightening his composure, Monte's expression changed. "I didn't want to be too much of an ass, but I gave the kid's stuff back to him while he wasn't looking. He needed to understand that he shouldn't brag about the luxury he enjoyed behind the lines while men on the frontlines were fighting and dying. A lesson, you could say."

The doctor leaned back in his seat as he readjusted his glasses. "I see. Quite a way you handled it."

"Now if it was Vastano, he would have sold it off without a care in the world. Didn't give a damn about the lieutenant."

"Why is that?"

"Personal reasons." Monte answered before he continued eating.


	9. Chapter 9

Major General Voss stepped out of his command truck as he placed his gaze upon the teleporter. Scientists from Berlin were here to change the tide of the war in Germany's favor with the technology they have developed. If this machine worked as theorized, it would be a marvel. German infantry could harass the Allies behind their lines before their commander even knew. However, it's time was rather lacking. Had this technology come just before the Ardennes Offensive, the sheer amount of failures would have been averted and manpower could have been saved sending the British and the Americans out to the sea.

He held his hands behind his back watching as the teams of scientists plugged their wires onto this strange metallic platform they had brought from the heart of Germany. Voss heard about rumors that the materials for the platform was stronger than the steel of a Tiger. However, anyone who dared to look into the matter were sent to Berlin immediately. Why? It was preferable not to ask.

Then he heard the hard snow being crushed under a person's boots. "What are there scientists doing here?"

The general glanced over his shoulder, only to find a young man shivering in his greatcoat. He could hardly be seen underneath that scarf, but his breathing was noted when he breathed out of his mouth. "The scientists are field testing their project for military use, Captain Berger." He answered. "It was supposed to be done at Eschdorf, but an American raid forced them to bring their equipment here."

The captain angled his head with curiosity. "Why here? Don't they know that if the Americans advance into Germany it would be here?" Berger questioned. "It's a hefty risk, I say."

Voss returned his gaze back upon the scientific project that was being prepared. "Indeed, but if this machine works we may have a fighting chance against the Americans. That is what matters now."

"Are you sure, sir? They surround us from all sides. My Panzergrenadiers tried to take St. Vith, but the Americans are now consolidating everything on pushing us back into the fatherland."

"I can understand your skepticism. I just hope that there may be a future for Germany. This might be the last time our country can exist. We were lucky during the Great War, but we might not be so after this one." His eyes trailed upon the scientists and their white lab coats. The colors almost matched the snow, a fitting camouflage if the Americans tried to do the same for their troops.

The scientists were quick to take their position in front of the general, congregating around a console, plugged by dozens of wires. Most of these wires were powered by the town's generator, investing their time and energy into this machine that could not work. Yet, it was a worthy risk to win the war on the Western Front. One of the scientists turned around and smiled towards the military personnel with his thumb raised. "General Voss, we are ready." The scientist stated.

The general nodded his head in response. "Begin the project."

Seven scientists converged around the console as their hands twisted the knobs. As the men remained silent, the strange platform began humming into the air. The power from the generators was flowing into the project and sound was beginning to get louder. "Once we power up these platforms, we will be able to designate where your troops will arrive on location."

"Intriguing theory, but I will have to wait and see for that my-" General Voss was immediately interrupted by a strange sound originating from the platform. His were glued upon the center, but what had befallen upon the location was a different matter. A small black ball suddenly appear into reality. Are my eyes playing tricks on me? A thought occurred through his mind as he watched the energy expand. It's growing. The ball of energy slowly expanded into the air, but remained at the center of the platform.

What was currently unfolding in front of him made Voss observe in awe. So this is what Germany was sending to me? An opportunity. A perfect one I say. Then worry had caught his attention. Like most science projects, the possibility of going wrong was not far and his awe faded away from the jaded general as the abyss of energy grew larger.

"Tell me, is that thing going to expand more than it's supposed to be?" He wondered.

"Don't worry." One of the scientists commented. "The platform shall act as an anchor to keep the energy in place. It won't expand any far than it should. This safeguard was considered when we designed this project. This is something we learned from the destroyed project in Eschdorf."

That was reassuring to the commander as he watched the portal stabilize into the center of the platform. "When will I be able to send my troops?" He asked.

"Give us thirty minutes. We're going to make a few tests and learn if it is safe enough for the-"

The black portal pulsed.

Another scientist raised his head from the console and glanced over to the strange phenomenon that had occurred. "That's strange the portal shouldn't be doing that. Maybe we should power it down for just a moment and see if we should find additional stabilizers…"

Major General Voss allowed the bald scientists to ramble on as his eyes observed the strange moment. Small particles were released from the portal as they slowly moved away from the epicenter. However, each particle was a puzzle piece of its own as they connected to one-another, but what it was forming was truly different. It's appearance was almost like a wolf, but not a wolf at the same time.

When the last piece was finished, the wolf-like creature was staring at the commander with its crimson eyes. It was like looking at a nightmare he had not seen since his own childhood, but unlike the scary imaginations he had as boy this monster… was alive.

* * *

The plan to secure Ouren had a slight adjustment for Able Company. Instead of parachuting into the town as planned, the paratroopers were deployed near the southern bridge. Apparently, the new replacement officer of Fox Company deemed it fitting due to command's emphasis on protecting the town at all cost.

In Johnny's eyes, the fucking new guy had no clue what he was doing. Yes, he and his paratroopers would have been stuck in the town, but paratroopers were used to this by now.

As the lieutenant followed his men towards the southern bridge, his men were split up into two groups based upon the road leading into Ouren. If the Germans were to open fire upon the walking soldiers, there was a chance that once side wouldn't be getting shot. In comparison to the opposite, there was a chance of eating the bullet, but the chances of escaping enemy fire was possible.

Lieutenant Vastano looked past the road and noticed the tall buildings in the distance. Ouren was not far, it would be ways to get there, but the distance wasn't too much for him. As he closed the distance, he noticed the road slowly reach a checkpoint, but it was empty. Okay, that's weird. "Hey, you guys find it odd that this place is empty."

His men began to speak amongst themselves. "Krauts would have like to sent a group of guys to hold this place."

Another paratrooper spoke up. "Guys, there's a building on the left side. Why don't we check that out?"

Johnny turned his full attention on the wooden building on the left side of the road. It was the only structure here that wasn't on other other side of the town. "Search the building. Maybe the krauts were sleeping in."

"They'll be in one hell of a surprise I say." A sergeant commented. "Squad, on me. We're clearing the building." A dozen of paratroopers followed the man's lead as they encircled the entire building. As he stood near the door with his Thompson in hand, he glanced over to his fellow men and nodded. Soon after, he kicked the door opened and stormed into the barracks with three paratroopers following him.

Moments passed when a paratrooper stepped into the doorway and glanced over to the lieutenant. "Nobody is here." He reported.

Johnny looked away from the barracks and looked across the bridge and observed the town from afar. Then he brought out his binoculars for a closer look as his sights focused on the town. There should be some sign of German soldiers patrolling the town they were defending. Why would they decide to let him and his boys set up shop on the town near their border? This isn't right, none of this is. His mind thought about it. Perhaps it was an elaborate ruse to bring Able Company into the town and trap them, but why? "I don't like this, not one bit." He commented to himself.

The sergeant stepped out of the wooden building and joined the lieutenant in the middle of the road. "Makes me think of Market Garden." He commented. "If we go into the town, it would feel like a recipe for disaster."

"I'll agree with you on that, Martin, but we need to control this bridge and secure the northern one as well."

"Sir, with respect to your authority I got an idea."

Lieutenant Vastano glanced over to his second-in-command. "Lay it out on me, sergeant, I'm all ears."

Then Sergeant Martin express a grin on his face. "I suggest we have a platoon and a weapon support team to consolidate on this end while you and the rest of the troopers secure the other end. In case the krauts decide to surround you, we'll be able to hold the bridge until Baker and Fox arrive with enough reinforcements to get you out of an encirclement."

"Sounds like a plan." After consulting with his sergeant, the officer grabbed the attention of his men. "2nd Platoon, hold this bridge. If the krauts want it, you give them a beating. Get a machine gun to hold this place until then." Then he looked over to everyone else. "Rest of you, we're moving into Ouren."

As the lieutenant's men formed their positions or followed him, he could hear his second-in-command shouting out to the defenders. "Keep those Bazookas in the back, I don't want no backblast." When the paratroopers crossed the bridge, Vastano looked to his left and then to his right, only to see everyone expand their spacing as they followed the road into the town.

With the rest of the company moving into the town, the first he came across was a store building that had its windows shattered. His eyes began to notice the lack of explosive power involved. What happened here? Then Johnny slowly stepped to the shattered window, only to find a German helmet and a rifle lay there. "Paratroopers, stay with your partner." He ordered.

The silence was not helping as he walked away from the store and moved deeper into the German-controlled town. Problem with that, where was the Germans? If the Germans left this place, intelligence would have told the companies involved.

A man cried out ahead of him, but was nowhere to be seen. Maybe the Germans knew they were coming? "Find cover, get off the road." He immediately sprinted towards a cafe on his right and found safety behind its pillars. Still, there was nothing except silence. Gunfire erupted from the distance, but Lieutenant Vastano didn't know why the shooting has happening there instead of here. "Something is not right about this."

Then the silence was broken by the loud snapping of boots meeting the stone road. The sound grew closer in Johnny's general direction. He peeked his head out from behind the pillar and noticed a figure running towards him. Why? Johnny would have to ask, but it didn't matter right now.

"Contact, contact!"

Soon, he drew his Thompson and aimed downrange. As the figure sprinted towards him, the lieutenant recognized the uniform and the man's helmet. He was a Fallschirmjäger, a German paratrooper.

Johnny stepped out from his cover and heard his men drawing their weapons upon the lonely soldier. To the man's surprise, the enemy dropped his weapon and raised his hands in the air. However, his face expressed nothing, but terror. "What the hell are you doing all by yourself?"

The German started speaking in his country's tongue and began pointing at the general direction he came from. His voice did not assure the lieutenant since his tone was not providing any confidence.

"We're going to need a translator." He glanced over his shoulder to the paratroopers behind him. "Someone send a runner to Sergeant Martin and we'll see what we can do with this guy-"

A bestial growl caught the lieutenant's attention back upon the lonely German. The man looked around and began to search for it's origins, but his head turned to the right side of the road. This time, his eyes focused on the alley. "Nein, nein!" He cried in fear as he backed away from the growl. Then he reached for his dropped weapon.

"Wait, don't-"

There was a large black creature that leaped onto the German with its claws striking into its defenseless victim without remorse. The man screamed in agony as he shouted for help, but the monster amplified his voice with it's relentless strikes. Then it paused at it's bleeding victim and lunged its jaws towards its prey.

Lieutenant Vastano watched in horror as the wolf-like beast stopped its feast and turned it's crimson gaze upon the paratrooper. His mouth opened with fear. "O-Open fire!" Gunfire erupted from behind his back as he backed away from the creature with his finger on the trigger. His weapon fired upon the monster without restriction while the creature crept towards the paratroopers within its vicinity.

Rifles, automatics, sub-machine guns, it did not matter. The hailstorm of bullets began to hit the monster that presented itself as a target to the men. The sheer amount of firepower wasted on the creature was enormous, ammo that was meant to engage against another force was now focused on the wolf monster. Yet, the damage inflicted was enormous. It tried to leap, but it's attempt was all for naught.

Then it fell.

The paratroopers remained silent while the barrels of their guns were smoking from their use on this one occasion. After all of these years in the Airborne, against all the dangers in his experience, Lieutenant Vastano was scared. Nothing in boot camp had taught him how to prepare for a monster such as this and no veteran had any idea what he came across. "Stay where you are, it might be playing dead." Johnny stated.

To his surprise, the dark-skinned monster with its bony-like armor was not bleeding. Instead, it's body began to break down into small black particles. The creature disintegrated before his very eyes without leaving a single trace with exception to the victim it left behind.

"Someone send a call to CP… we found something that isn't normal."

A paratrooper shouted. "Shit, behind us!"

When Johnny turned around, the paratrooper pointed towards another alley belonging on the right side of the road. However, a stinger immediately struck him and pulled him away from the group. The only remain of him was his agonizing scream as he was snatched away by a golden stinger.

Out from the alley, a giant scorpion clad in black crept from the shadows.

This place is a goddamn kill zone. He thought to himself. "Airborne, fall back to the southern bridge! Run back to the southern bridge!" The lieutenant ordered as his men followed his command. The dozens of men fired upon the heavily armored scorpion that moved forth to find its prey. While the men did their best to run past the monstrosity, it's golden stinger struck another paratrooper from the retreating Americans and turned him into another victim.

The men were running for their lives as the scorpion chased after them, despite it's small legs and it's sheer size.

The thought of fighting the Germans was now a distant memory as Johnny Vastano ran for his life. He could hear the scorpion whine in rage as it followed his lead. As he continued this path, he recognized the men of 2nd platoon taking notice of their route. "Use the Bazookas, kill that thing!"

Two pairs of men pulled brought the rocket launchers on their shoulders. While the paratroopers of 2nd platoon fired upon the giant scorpion, the anti-tank teams placed their position amongst the defenders. "Fire!" Sergeant Martin ordered.

The launchers roared to life as the rockets flew over the retreating paratroopers and exploded upon impact. Then the scorpion expressed its pain in a roar.

"Reload, quickly. Everyone, kill that son of a bitch!"

Once the retreating paratroopers took positions with the rest of the defenders behind piles of logs or a fence, Lieutenant Vastano searched for a radio. "Where's the fucking radio?"

A paratrooper was quick to run up to him with the set on his back. "Don't worry, sir, I'm right here."

"Good, tell CP we need air support with HVAPs and we need them now!" Soon, the lieutenant joined his men in buttoning the scorpion with bullets bouncing off of it's face. The claws immediately covered its eyes as protection while the gunfire continued to chip away at it's thick armor. Then Johnny stopped firing his Thompson as he recognized the familiar cry of aircraft flying closeby. "Shit, we need the smoke. Someone pop some red smoke on that fucker!"

Of all the men who had a chance to volunteer, Sergeant Martin ran towards the scorpion as he pulled the pin out from the grenade. Soon he threw the grenade towards the creature as red smoke began to form a cloud around the creature. After he did his duty, the sergeant began running back to the terrified paratroopers.

Then Johnny looked to the west to find two airplanes flying towards the designated target. The closer they got, he anticipated for the "fireworks" to arrive. He was not disappointed. Streams of rockets hammered the ground with explosive power, but an airstrike meant for tanks should be enough to hurt the monster that was attacking his men.

All the remained was the smoke and kicked up snow that remained in the air, but as they began to settle down. The creature remained in its place, but it was obvious that it was broken. The stinger was hanging on by a thread while one of its pincers was separated from its body. It was dead from this point on. Similarly, the remains of the creature broke down just like the wolf monster that killed the German.

Johnny breathed heavily after what had happened recently. "This is going to make one hell of a report." He quietly whispered to himself. Then he glanced over to his paratroopers. "We won't head into the town without any proper support so rest easy. Now someone get me on the line to CP, they need to see this."


	10. Chapter 10

Wolfgang Berger awoke from his slumber with his hand pressed on his head. His mind was felt a strange headache as he opened his eyes. "Where am I?" He asked. When his eyes were clear, he noticed his men were stumbling around in the center of a warehouse. As he began to look around with curiosity. What happened to me? The officer thought to himself as he looked down on his bed and noticed he was still in his winter uniform. Then he noticed the familiar uniform at the side of his bed. "General Voss, what is going on?"

After he looked up at the commander, his expression was very grim to say the least. "Captain Berger, it's finally good to see you awake. Your Obersoldaten seemed to very concerned that you were knocked out." He commented. "Well, you shouldn't worry about them. They will be fine. As for you, I suggest you lose the winter gear. It's warm outside." Then he turned away from his second-in-command and walked towards the line of Panzers that were tightly spaced in the corner of the warehouse. "Whatever the teleporter did, the entire kompanie was also brought to this place as well."

Wolfgang swung his legs out of bed as he unbuttoned his winter coat while releasing the warm air out from under his uniform. This felt so surreal to the captain, to finally make use of teleportation, but this didn't comfort him now that there as this abnormal event that came upon his men. Then he recalled the last moment before he had fallen asleep. "Major General, the last thing I remember was this monster that appeared from the portal. Do you know what that was?" He questioned.

Voss stopped walking and turned his gaze back upon the captain. "No, I don't know what that thing was, but all I know is that the scientists that were working on the project are now dead." He answered.

"What happened to the scientists?"

"Their bodies were torn apart. We had to dump their bodies in the ocean to prevent the smell from growing and keep the men healthy."

Ocean, where are we? He was confused, why were they near the ocean. "General, what is outside of the warehouse?"

The general eyes were elsewhere, but he nodded his head. "Look there, Captain Berger."

Doing as he was told, Wolfgang looked at the catwalks to find the various soldiers of Germany looking outside the windows with their weapons drawn.

"Right now, we have no clear where we are. I've tried to call for high command, but the radio operators inform me that they haven't the slightest clue. The only thing they have been receiving are radio and music stations."

"Sir, perhaps this might be an elaborate ruse from the Allies?" Wolfgang proposed.

Voss shook his head. "Ouren is not connect to the sea, young man, only to rivers. From what the men inform me, we're currently hiding in a warehouse for shipments. Now captain, as an order from your general see to the well-being of the men." He ordered.

The officer nodded his head and snapped his boots in acknowledgment. "Yes sir." After the Major General departed from from the captain for the table of radio operators, the first matter at hand on Wolfgang's mind was looking out the window. As he looked for the nearest stairs, he saw two cages left open, big cages to hold plenty inside. Perfect for animals. He continued toward his destination as he shuttered at the thought of the very same animals that came out of the teleporter.

Once the German reached the catwalks, he accompanied a Fallschirmjäger looking down from the windows. "Captain Berger, it's good to see you are awake." He commented. "Likewise, Lieutenant Burgstaller. Anything interesting from this spot?"

"Yes. To point out the obvious, we're in a warehouse in the middle of a harbor. Considering that we're not freezing our asses off, it's definitely not Antwerp. Although it's not Europe, I appreciate this over the weather we have back at Ouren."

"Good on the report, can we make this place defensible by any means?"

"No sir." The Fallschirmjäger replied. "Building any defenses would make our warehouse conspicuous since this place is used for shipping. Worse, we'll all have to be silent for most of the time. Then there is the fact about movement. The only time we can move might be at night or the underground tunnels."

Surprised by this information, Captain Berger looked at the lieutenant. "Wait, there is a tunnel? Where?" He asked, curious about this new route.

"It's in the corner all the way in the back. Based on how it's dug, the hole seems like it's used for smuggling."

"How can we know that someone will find us on accident?"

"Some of the men and I improvised on making a tripwire system with some scrap metal. Very useful at being an early warning system since we added a bell to the end of it. Thankfully, it's easy to put some guards there since it is restricted to a storage room and that happens to be in the basement."

"Good, we don't have to worry about being fucked in the ass like that one time in Eschdorf."

"Don't even mention that. It's embarrassing that we were being pushed back by the Americans." Wolfgang complained. Then a strange sound screamed outside as Captain Berger turned his attention to the skies. As much as he had seen the war machines Germany had produced for its military, but this was entirely new. There was a strange airship that flew over the warehouses as the officer watched in amazement. The flying machine made him curious, but also made the young man nervous. The Allies were never able to produce such aircraft and even if they did, they wouldn't spend it on the frontline. "Okay, I'm not sure we're going to be

From behind the two German soldiers, the loud snapping of boots began to catch their attention. "Alarm, we got intruders. They're coming from the tunnels!" Captain Berger looked down from the catwalk and found the major general's gaze.

"Captain Berger, get your men and allow them to secure the area. Best to take them alive for interrogation. We'll need their information."

* * *

Roman Torchwick walked quietly as the member of the White Fang walked past him. It had been two weeks since they had came to this warehouse to store their stolen inventory. To ensure that the dust shipments remained in good hands, he had paid the dock workers to ignore that warehouse lest they face the people of the White Fang. "Do you animals have to take your sweet time trying to get there? Come on, we don't have all day." The criminal urged his subordinates as he waved his cane.

Then a voice called out for him. "Uh, Roman, you might want to see this."

He shook his head in disbelief. "Can you people do anything right?" He quietly spoke to himself. As he made his way out of the tunnel, he noticed the members were congested at the doorway. "Come now, make room. Use that head of yours, make way for your human." As Roman moved past the dozens of masked faunus, he finally reached to the front. "What is the hold… up?"

Roman learned that he and the White Fang were not alone as he found dozens of heavily armed men were standing before him with their weapons drawn. They mostly consisted of automatics, but what concerned the thief was their uniforms. They almost resembled the Atlesian soldiers in terms of color scheme, but he recalled the old PSA videos that their appearance was different entirely. "Well, no one told me I would be met with Atlesian soldiers."

One of the men who opposed him spoke up, but the words he had spoken were nothing he had ever encountered before. The man shouted in a short firm tone; however, Roman didn't understand.

"Pardon me, mind telling me what on Remnant you are saying?"

"My sergeant is telling you and your compatriots to stand still and don't move." A voice replied from amongst the dozen of strangers that readied their guns on them. Then a pair of footsteps began to arrive from the other side of the crowd as the group split in two for their superior to arrive. Unlike the others, this man was wearing a black leather coat. "Now, I want to know. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Did he just ask that question? Roman laughed at the question. "You have to be kidding me. How do you not know who I am? I'm on every news outlet on Vale, you can't be that stupid!"

The leader amongst the soldiers expressed a smile. "Vale? Is this where we are?" He questioned. "Apologies for not knowing who you are, but my men and I are not around here."

"You definitely don't look like it." Roman replied. "Now, mind telling me why you're in this particular warehouse?"

"Why should you care?"

"I hate to break this to you, but this place is where I conduct my business and we're I keep it. Sadly, you're in the way."

"Then I hate to tell you that we have found ourselves in a bit of a predicament. You are going to come with us like it or not."

He gritted his teeth. "Cinder is going to kill me." He quietly whispered to himself. Perhaps, he could use it to his advantage. "Allow me to propose a deal, why don't we exchange a question so we can avoid devolving into a fight, shall we?"

The stranger nodded once. "Very well, what is your name?"

"Roman Torchwick, the one and only." The criminal answered. "What is yours?"

"I am Captain Berger of the German Army, but you can call me Wolfgang. Now, why are you here?"

Never heard of the German Army? I better check that in with Cinder. She might know about them more than me. Perhaps they are some sort deviation from Atlas Military or Vale's new force, but why call them German? The man leaned onto his cane as he brought up his reply. "Smuggling, but it's part of my business."

One of the masked faunus spoke out of turn and commented on the situation. "Roman, we aren't here to waste our time. Why don't we get this over with it?" The woman reached for his holster, but he froze in place when he saw three men focus their sights on him.

"My faunus pal has a point, I don't have all day to for us to exchange questions and I have some matters to handle. However, I'll do a bit of explaining if you ignore the White Fang carrying the packages inside the warehouse."

The smile that was on Wolfgang's face disappeared. "I'll speak with my superior and I will vouch for you, but you better keep your end of the bargain."

Roman pulled a cigar from within his jacket. "Of course I will." So long as it benefits me.

* * *

Author's Note: Not as much compared to the previous chapters, but I hope you guys like it.

* * *

 **MaxHD2429** : It's good to read that from you.

 **Dimas15** : The story is going to slowly expand and include some of the other characters. There is a reason why I mentioned Vastano, Derby, and Edwards.


	11. Document Report: A King's Disappearence

Many people have asked the one-million Lien question, "Where did the Last King of Vale go after the Great War? Why did he leave? Where is his grave?"

Historical researchers have looked into this matter of this mysterious occurrence post-war. However, notes and journals from secondary sources suggests that the king's disappearance from Vale caused quite a stir in the society of that time and created climate amongst the aristocracy that was afraid of dealing with the possibility of treason if the king did return. This brought a seven-month period known as the "Absence Crisis", where the aristocracy and the common houses debated on continuing the line of succession to prevent foreign powers from taking an opportunity against the Kingdom of Vale. In the midst of this issue, diplomats and spies were sent to other kingdoms to deceive the former rivals that the king was still on the throne despite his absence. Accounts of from the Atlesian Library and the remains of the Royal Mistral Military Academy displays Vale's success in applying this new stratagem as a foreign policy to keep public order along with the peace that had finally came to Remnant.

In regards to the king, it is mentioned within his court that his nobility committed itself to search for the king's whereabouts since he was their true power that decided the social, political, and national policies the kingdom could commit. Yet, the effort seemed wasted while opinion from the nobility hampered the kingdom's ability to hold an efficient bureaucracy. It was not for long that the king's disappearance had reached the commoners and the serfdom, causing outcries and demand for government reforms. Despite the fear of the king's wrath if he did return, the nobility reluctantly succumbed to the will of its citizens to prevent riots and possible rebellion from overtaking the kingdom and bring the Grimm's presence deep into Vale.

Many nobles considered the pragmatic choice to appease the populace while the hardliner loyalists were adamant about retaining the throne and even accused their peers for treasonous acts against the crown, but their opinion slowly swayed over time when doubt had brought them to accept the fact that their king was gone. Immediately, searches for the king's whereabouts were called off near the fading weeks of the crisis. Yet, the nobility could not find a suitable candidate to replace the thrown and journal documents from nobles have left a mark that if someone took the throne, they would be the ones to have the blame burdened on their shoulders within the few days of rule. Yet, the aristocracy also understood that they needed few people to be in charge in order to improve the kingdom's well-being. In response to this strong demand, the Council of Houses and the Council of Commons were formed to ensure the kingdom's administrative powers were in full working order while the throne remained empty.

Throughout time, the power of the councils grew and the aristocracy faded from existence while the decision to find a fitting ruler for the thrown would by empty indefinitely.

With the king's disappearance, a great political change was brought to the kingdom's government power, but the discussion about his mysterious disappearance had caused many to wonder if he was killed by the creatures of the Grimm. However, scholars dismissed that claim stating that he was a powerful warrior-king who was able to handle entire regiments within that time period. Researchers speculate that the king was content that the kingdoms had found peace, but realized he was no longer needed to change Remnant for the better. Appealing as that view holds, many intellectuals believe there was something special which had caught the warrior-king's attention, but little evidence or sources were brought up to prove such moment caused the king to leave.

The only evidence that suggested he was still alive after his disappearance was a small parchment of paper with the King's Seal having a strange undecipherable words many archeologists are attempting to understand. The issue about the King's disappearance has left very little evidence to help show a direct route to learn about his fate, but it is accepted by the intellectual community the King of Vale's Seal on the parchment is legitimate.


	12. Side Story: An Officer's Belongings

It had been three days since that mysterious event that occurred in Ouren. However, it didn't faze Captain Derby, but it did concern him. If he believed the reports from Able Company, they were fighting monsters that shouldn't exist. After all, monsters don't exist, but the evidence supported it. Bodies of mangled Germans were enough to tell Kurt there was something at hand, but he couldn't put his finger on it. There was the possibility that the Germans were using propaganda, but Johnny wasn't quick to believe that pile of garbage. Then he recalled the last piece he read in his report, the request for two P-47s armed with rockets. They were the only ones he could think of that also supported Lieutenant Vastano's claim about these monsters.

This thinking was too much, better to find some scotch to clear up the old cobwebs in his mind. Surely, Monte Durante had some hidden in his belongings. That man knew where to keep his things.

As the old veteran walked into the tent, he found a man bring a bag onto the table. However, Kurt recognized who it belonged to.

 **Monte Durante**

Seeing this man dig through his belongings was enough to call him out. "What the hell are you doing?!" He was angry this man had the galls to be so indecent, but he recognized the rank and the person when he revealed himself.

The fresh face looked up from Monte's bag with a smile. "Captain Derby, what a pleasant surprise to see you. What brings you here at this time?"

"Captain Shepard, I thought you were with Edwards at Ouren?" He discreetly grinded his teeth.

"Well, Vastano and Edwards have the situation at Ouren taken care of." Shepard replied as he took off his helmet and placed it beside the officer's belongings. "I was simply here admiring the logistics for officers."

"Why are you going through Monte's belongings?" He questioned.

"Do you remember Italy? Of course you don't, you and Monte were enjoying yourselves after he stole from me. So here I am, returning the favor. It's not like he'll be back anytime."

"That doesn't mean you should go through an officer's stuff. You should know better."

The younger man scoffed at his statement. "I should know better? I've been the perfect candidate, but then the misfit shows up and ruins everything. I should have been running the show, not him. He shouldn't qualify for an officer."

Kurt shook his head. "Get out." He stated.

"What did you say?"

"I said get out." The veteran quietly answered. "I'm giving you ten seconds to leave this tent before bring a stick of dynamite and shove it so hard up your ass, you would be praying to Saint Peter."

Captain Shepard chuckled at the threat. "You can't do that to me. We hold the same rank. I don't have to follow orders from you."

"Until I think you're ready to be an officer, we are not peers. Now get out before I kick your sorry ass that the rest of the camp will hear you cry for your mama."

The officer removed his hands from Monte's belongings as he snatched his helmet and walked towards the exit. "I find it hard to believe that a man of your caliber would defend such a commie. To bad you're too old to be useful to the Army anymore." Then he slipped out of the tent and left Derby to his own devices.

Kurt was quick to come to Monte's bag and began to unzip the bag open. There he found a bottle of scotch on the left end of the table. "Damn idiot thinks he's competent to lead men. He wouldn't last long in the trenches." He quietly spoke to himself as he grabbed the bottle. Monte would not hold it against him for drinking his bottle. After all, he was his mentor. Before the old man could close his bag, a glimpse of a strange object caught his attention. "What's this?" He asked to himself.

There was a ball covered in paper wrappings with a note tied to it.

 **Strange golden ball with markings. I don't know how I got this, but bring it to Major Blackmore ASAP.**

"Monte, what are you hiding in this bag?" He whispered to himself as he placed the bottle of scotch on the side and began to unwrap it. With the last bit of wrapping paper discarded, Captain Derby found himself intrigued about this strange item. The markings were unlike any he had ever seen before. One-half was rough and the other half was smooth. "I better tell the Brit about this."

* * *

Captain Derby began walking into his tent with Monte's bag, zipped, in one hand while the bottle of scotch was in the other. The Office of Strategic Services needed to see this at once and the priority shouldn't matter if he reserved the officer's belongings for him. Perhaps it would help find him in the future. "This will get Pierre's attention."


	13. Side Story: Coffee Deficiency

Doctor Oobleck quietly watched from his desk as his students were finishing up their tests. Their grades would define what kind of person they would be when they would become a huntsman or a huntress, but as he looked at the clock on the other side of the room. The doctor knew their time was up. "Pencils down." He ordered and the students did as they were told. "Everyone, I hope you have settled yourselves with the answers you've made. Bring your tests to my desk and you may leave." Then he reached for his coffee and took a sip.

One-by-one, the students walked up to his desk and began to place their answer sheets before him. His eyes watched the gazes of every person who came forward. No one made any attempts to show their reluctance. They understood it was a lack of confidence on their part as a hunter-in-training. The last person in line, Jaune Arc, walked up to him as he looked away from his desk and towards the back of the room.

"Mr. Arc, is there something concerning you?" Doctor Oobleck asked.

The blonde student turned his attention back towards him. "No sir, but who is that man sitting behind us?"

Oobleck looked past Jaune and noticed on the far end of the seats, Mr. Durante was sitting in his chair, sleeping away. "Mr. Durante? He's an assistant amongst the staff. At the moment, he's supposed to make sure none of you don't copy each other's answers. Apparently, he's failing in that duty of his." Then he turned back to the young man. "Don't worry about him, it's a matter I must take care of myself."

After Jaune turned his paper in and departed from the classroom, the doctor rose from his seat and made his way towards the other side of the room. Once he reached the sleeping captain, he took a seat beside him.

"Mr. Durante, wake up." He calmly spoke. It didn't work. "Mr. Durante?" The man was not waking up. Then he kicked him. "I hope that works."

Awakened by the kick from the doctor, Monte awoke from his slumber and looked at his surroundings. "Oh, shit... Shit! I fell asleep. Don't you have a test going on?"

"There was a test." Oobleck answered. "However, I noticed you feel asleep when the students arrived. While I could report you to Professor Ozpin for your inappropriate behavior, I noticed a strange detail that concerned me."

He straightened his back alongside the chair and looked at the strange man. "A detail? About what?"

The doctor took another sip. "Last night, you went to sleep early. Yet, here you are sleeping in my class. Do you have an explanation for that? If you were in Glynda's class, she wouldn't tolerate it."

"Old habits, doctor. Something I should fix before it happens again."

Curious, Oobleck began to ask one more question. "Captain Durante, I want to know why you didn't sleep well. By my calculations, you should have been awake like an eagle."

Monte's eyes looked down at the floor. "There are memories that are really hard to forget, Oobleck. Some things you see can't be really be unseen... and it can be a nightmare sometimes."

"Perhaps I can fetch Professor Peach to take a look? She has an expertise in dealing with someone's psychology."

"With all due respect, I just need some coffee. Problem is that I didn't get any in the break room."

"Why is that?"

Then the doctor heard an irritation in his voice. "Someone took all of the coffee. Almost broke the damn thing until Port told me it ran out."

"I see." Doctor Oobleck replied then he placed his coffee container on the captain's side of the desk. "Here, you might need this."

Captain Durante reached out to the coffee and began to drink it away as the doctor rose from his seat. "Doc, you want this back?"

"No need, you need it more than I do really." Then the doctor walked back to his desk and left the captain to himself. _Best I tell Ozpin about him._

Author's Note: Decided to give out a little snippet. Didn't want to be too big, but enough to benefit the story. I hope to do more in the future when I'm in the mood.

Hopefully, you guys enjoy it as well. I await your thoughts on the story.


	14. Side Story: Tunnel Duty

Another day passed as the White Fang came into their warehouse through the tunnel network. It was... a strange alliance for these lost German soldiers, but it was worth it. This Roman Torchwick managed to infiltrate food into the warehouse thanks to the ever-decreasing rations. Whatever Major General Voss asked from the smuggler, the White Fang would do their best to make them comfortable since they were the ones with the firepower.

To Hans and Wilhelm, it was another day of guarding the tunnel. The two Panzergrenadiers played at cards as Hans noted the members of the White Fang bypassing them. He didn't mind them, but he always noted their hostile aversion to their presence. The corporal didn't mind them aside from smiling at them when they came and when they left. Yet, a person from the White Fang walked past the tunnel as she stepped aside for the others to pass by, but she was breathing heavily.

Hans glanced over to the wolf faunus, looking over his hand. "Hey, you okay?" He asked.

The blonde girl with the wolf turned her head towards him. "Yes, I'm fine." She replied before she stumbled to the side. "Just a bit exhausted."

The Panzergrenadier looked at his companion and nodded to her. "Let's help her out, Wilhelm." Then they dismissed their card game and walked over to the stumbled girl. "Here, have my seat." The soldier stated as he gave out his hand to the girl.

"I'm a faunus. Why would you offer me a seat?" The masked girl questioned.

"It's called decency, fraulein."

The masked girl was reluctant, but she pulled herself off the ground as he helped her up. Hans found himself in an awkward moment with the girl being too close to his face.

After escorting the girl to her seat, he stood up and glanced over to his companion. "Wilhelm, do you think you had a good hand?" Hans asked.

The unshaved Panzergrenadier chuckled. "Nein, you were always too good at beating me. Makes me wonder, whatever happened to the rest of the money you had with you?"

"Spent a few Reichsmarks on some drivers to get me to the rear lines. I wanted to go back, but you know what happened last time."

The unnamed faunus girl commented on the matter. "What happened?"

"I spent some of my money trying to get away from the frontlines." Hans answered. "Turns out my Hauptmann wasn't too happy I was trying to get out of the military. I could have been court marshaled, but it wasn't worth the time and effort."

"What? I don't know who this hoptman is."

Wilhelm shook his head. "It means captain, miss. His captain wasn't okay with him trying to get out."

The masked girl smiled at the thought as she sat quietly in her seat. "While I thank you for your... hospitality, I must get going."

Hans confronted her with an adamant response. "Relax, nap, take a shit, whatever, but until you become unexhausted you are sitting in that chair for a break." He said.

"Are you ordering me?"

"More like a polite demand." Wilhelm commented.

Out from the tunnel opening, the two Panzergrenadiers and the member of the White Fang, saw a German soldier step out. Hans recognized the bag on his back, only equipped for pioneers. "Get your shovels, I might need your help."

Hans raised an eyebrow at the man. "Don't you have other pioneers to go to."

"They're busy and you're the only one here." The pioneer was quick to turn away from the group and return back into the tunnel.

A sigh escaped from the man. "I am a highly elite Panzergrenadier, not a shitbagging pioneer. Fuck me." Then he looked to his companion aside from the faunus girl. "Wilhelm, bring the shovels." He ordered as he walked into the tunnel, leaving the exhausted faunus girl surprised at his language.


	15. Chapter 11

A young man lit his cigarette underneath the moonlight. After Captain MacKay's death at Hébécrevon, morale had plummeted to its lowest. Command understood this and respectfully pulled Able Company from their duties to allow the men to mourn the loss of an outstanding officer. MacKay was a good man. Rather than letting the company rot away, they were now garrisoned at a town and a hill called Mortain.

Monte Durante tried wondered why their superiors did this, but perhaps doing guard duty on the frontlines helped cope with the loss. Although he didn't speak with MacKay, the stories from other platoon leaders and officers alleviated some of the fears that ran into the ranks when he got there.

Standing quietly, atop of an elevated gun position, Monte was joined by another man within Able Company. "Lieutenant Durante, I got some news for you." Turning around, the officer saw a grizzled veteran climbing out of the trench to stand by him. "After handling our sentry duties, CP wants you to head back.

Curious, Monte began to ask. "Why? Sergeant Conti, what do they want with me?"

"MacKay, gave command a heads up that you deserve some recognition for being flexible at St. Lo and helping Able hunt down those Panthers."

"What are the benefits? It has to be more than that."

The sergeant shrugged his shoulders. "They're forming another company, but it is filled with Rangers. You got a shot at becoming a captain if you head over there right now." He explained to him.

Monte dropped his cigarette and crushed it underneath his boot. "I don't know, Conti. After what happened back there, I don't feel like I'm suited to be a company commander."

"No one is." He replied. "You're given the burden of command with the lives of many men underneath your belt. Seeing how you handled things at St. Lo while MacKay and I were still organizing the men to not get shelled, you earned it. Besides, I need to give you some warning. If you refuse the position, the damn fool of a platoon leader will be the head of 'em."

Then he glanced to his sergeant. "Lieutenant Shepard? Why him of all people?"

"Rumor has it, he pulled a few strings. Slick son of a bitch, I say. They're considering him as a second candidate. Knowing how the rest of the Rangers don't feel comfortable around a guy who could barely get his shit together at logistics, I telling you to accept it. Please, for their sake."

"Why do you put so much trust in me? I'm not exactly the person people see when they think of an officer in the army. Yes, I went to officer school, but I don't think I can do what MacKay did for us." The lieutenant answered. "I hope you understand."

"Even though I tried convincing you, I think you need to learn something. You're not MacKay, you will never be, but it is not the point right now. You're afraid of making a bad call, I know it." Monte turned his head to his fellow soldier. "MacKay was afraid as well when the brass wanted him to become an officer. Thing is, none of us are ready for the things we have to endure and despite that, we still carry on."

It brought a smile on the young man. "I appreciate the advise. Maybe I'm just a bit nervous after what just happened."

"At the very least, you won't have to deal with the kid."

The garrison roared to life as the night was lit with red flares screaming into the air and gunfire in the distance. Soldiers, men from all walks of life, began to gather their weapons and strap their helmets on. This was a surprise, command expected the company not to endure anymore fighting until they were finished mourning. "What the hell is happening?" Monte question as he looked around to find two men sprinting towards them with their weapons in hand.

They screamed to the top of their lungs as the gunfire grew closer. "Contacts! The Germans are everywhere. They're heading for the town and the CP, but trying to encircle the hill!"

Sergeant Conti gave a glance to the lieutenant beside him. "I can handle things up on the hill, Durante. See if you can help get the Rangers at the town and form a defense from there."

"What if you're encircled?" Monte questioned.

"That is what you're there for."

Rockets screamed from the distance as the officer turned away from the summit and run down a trail. The screams turned into whines with men identifying its infamous cry. "Nebelwerfers!"

Thankfully, such events were in the past and simply a memory he couldn't forgot. Not something he could disregard either.

Monte opened his eyes, hearing the train's voice speak loud and clear for him. "We have arrived at the destination. Please step off the train and have a nice day."

The young man rose from his seat and walked out of the train amongst the crowd, who went on with their lives, unaware of his true identity. Good. It had been a long time since he had such time he had with himself. As he exited the subway system via stairs, he found himself looking at the city's sights.

Vale almost reminded him of New York city before being shipped to Britain. Unlike London, this place wasn't under constant threat of air raids and German bombers. Strange to finally see a place that had no relevance to the war he fought in. A fresh sight for a weary officer.

As he began to walk through the sidewalk, the disguised soldier began to make his way to the sidewalks and explored the city on his own. With no one to guide him, he looked over his shoulder and saw the sign that lead back down into the subway system. "Don't forget, Monte. You have… obligations." He whispered to himself. The young man passed many people, but that is not what concerned him.

It was the races, black people, asians, and many others passed one another without a care in the world. That was very strange for him to see. Yet, it wasn't the only strange sight that he noticed amongst the civilians populace. There were people with animal features attached to their skin. Some had a pair of ears on their head, others had antlers and horns, and they even had tails swinging from behind.

"I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore." Deeper into the city, Monte found the variety of people displaying their tolerance very appealing. He tried to find a reason why, but it was peaceful in its own right. Despite the view of many, his eyes glanced over to a window displaying the outfits within the store. A mannequin was dressed a white dress, elaborate decorations and designs by those inside. To complement it, black gloves covered the arms to offset the white. "The women here definitely have tastes." Yet, his mind felt strange when looking at it as if he seen it before. "Why am I getting deja vu?"

His eyes looked to the sign besides it. '75% discount on umbrellas' Monte scoffed at the percent.

"Discount my ass…" He trailed off, but was immediately surprised with a faint sound in the distance.

Thunder cracked as rain droplets became a vanguard for a storm to come.

"Nevermind, let's hope I can pay for this." The officer walked to the door and stepped into the room, only to be met by a woman with feline ears.

* * *

The storm grew worse when everything transitioned from raindrops into a downpour. The rain almost reminded him of a time back in Normandy. It was hard not to forget the unpleasant memories of sitting in a foxhole, getting drenched by the rain. Thunder crackled and echoed throughout the city as the hidden company commander tried to sate his curiosity without being wet. If he was in his uniform and wore that coat, he wouldn't have to worry about the rain.

Yet, he couldn't reveal his strange background to this place without bringing attention to himself. Thoughts about the future worried him, how was he going to go home? What was happening to Fox Company, the men he served with since Italy. Although distant, the war was always going to be a grim reminder.

Then he stopped in his tracks and noticed a store on his left. There was some faint light inside, but Monte did notice the shelf of books presented near the window. A bookstore, it had been a long time since he stepped into one. Perhaps this place might have some refreshing stories to give.

Monte stepped into the establishment as he wrapped up his umbrella. His presence caused a bell above the doorway to stir, signalling a man on the other side of the room, standing behind a counter. The stranger glanced over to him as he smiled. "Welcome to Tukson's Book Trade, what can I do to help you?" He asked.

The young man looked around to see the sheer quantity of books shelved away. "Well, I just stumbled upon this place and I was curious about the books."

"Do you need help finding a book selection?" Tuskon asked.

"I think I'll be fine." Monte replied. "Allow me to explore whatever you got in your inventory."

"Of course. I hope my selection will keep you occupied."

Once the bookstore owner went to his own devices, the undercover officer walked over to the wall of books on his right. He had every right to be curious, this world was nothing like his and it would be a shame that if he did find a way back there would be nothing gained in this adventure.

The shelves consisted of young romance, something that just irked him no matter how much someone recommended it to him. Then there was fantasy, books about fairy tales amongst Remnant and its world. Yet, he was not interested in that at all. What did catch his attention was the historical-fiction. One of the book's was an eye-grabber for him.

After pulling out the book from the shelf, he looked at the title. 'To Fall and Rise'. Then Monte slowly walked towards the counter as Tukson came to see him. "I see you found something?" A small nod came from him. "To Fall and Rise, interesting buy."

The officer raised an eyebrow. "How so?"

"It's a good book about the Great War of Remnant. It's a good book. I can assure you about that. You will not be disappointed." After he scanned the barcode on the back, he gave out his hand. "It will be twenty-four ninety-nine.

* * *

Professor Goodwitch walked back and forth. "Are you sure it is a good idea to allow Captain Durante to on his own?" She asked the headmaster in frustration. "You didn't even tell me he was gone."

Before Ozpin spoke, he took a sip from his mug and spoke. "Glynda, I don't think the captain deserves someone watching over him while he's exploring our world."

"Still, think about the dangers of what could happen?" Goodwitch stopped in her tracks and gestured her hand out the window. "For all you know, he could compromise Beacon's reputation. We are not Atlas, we don't have the excuse to hide a man from another world."

"Professor, you are overreacting. I am sure that Mr. Durante is capable of handling himself if what he says is true about himself."

"True about what?" She questioned.

"He mentioned being in an intelligence group before he came here. I doubt he'll cause any trouble if he knows what could come."

"How can you be so calm about him being on his on?"

One more sip from his coffee mug. "Allowing him this freedom may help alleviate his concerns about us and I doubt that he would try to inflict trouble upon us. Yet, it is not the only reason why I trust him?"

"How so?" She said, folding her arms.

"Durante expresses himself in a different way, something that is unique to him and only him. His stress can be seen on his person, suggesting a burden he carries. There is only one who I can think of, but that was a long time ago."

"I highly doubt it, there isn't enough information we know about him to confirm that."

Headmaster Ozpin rose from his seat and turned to the windows looking down on the rest of Beacon. "Everything is in the details, but Monte's is far more subtle than we are used to…" He trailed off. "What is the situation with the Relic-here?"

Looking over his shoulder, Glynda lowered her head. "I don't know, but it was supposed to be there as usual, but it isn't in there.

"Do you think he could have taken it?"

"Perhaps, but that part of the academy is restricted access from everyone else. So there is nothing I can say about it. We have to explain this to James before the situation gets worse."

* * *

The smell of fish told Monte he was near the docks. As he made his way back to the subway station, he glanced over to the dockyards just to find the ships in port bring their cargo into the warehouses. It was a quiet walk since he was all by himself, but he never minded that.

As he walked past the front gate of the dockyard, he grew curious of what was inside of the warehouses. However, such desire to explore was killed when he noticed a glimpse of a man in a grey uniform slipping out with his rifle in hand. "Shit, I have to tell them."

He didn't run, it would have told the Germans of his position. As the man returned back to the warehouse, the only concern left was informing Professor Ozpin about this situation. He has to know.

* * *

Author's Note: Here is my chapter. I hope most of you guys enjoyed this.


	16. Chapter 12

Captain Durante stepped out of the elevator in quick pace, only to find Professor Ozpin sitting behind his desk and Goodwitch standing across from him, conversing with him. Ozpin glanced away from the woman, to focus his attention on the officer. "Captain Durante, I didn't expect you to return so quick-"

Monte didn't give him time to finish. "Ozpin, I got some bad news for you."

Professor Goodwitch turned around and crossed her arms. "What did you do?" She asked accusingly.

"It's not me, Goodwitch. It's something else."

"Then do explain."

"I just saw a German soldier in Vale."

The headmaster rose from his seat. "Captain Durante, are you sure? It could be that you are being remi-"

"Ozpin, I know what I saw. There was a German soldier standing in the middle of some dockyard in full uniform." The officer replied. "They're here."

"Was it just a single soldier?"

"Yes, I'm sure of it."

Goodwitch's expression didn't accept the news. "As I understand, it was just only one soldier. What makes you so sure that one is just a threat." She explained. "What can a single man do?"

"Enough." Monte replied. "When there are one, there is more. I came to Remnant with a group of Germans, but since he's not in a forest full of monsters I think there is more of them."

Then Ozpin continued the conversation. "I understand that you know what you saw, but understand this. You are speculating and until we have more information about any more of these Germans, you do not have to worry."

"Then what are you going to do about this one, headmaster." Monte stepped closer and placed both of his hands on his desk. "One man can make the difference despite the number."

"I will send a call to the police department of Vale and he'll send some investigators to find out whether there are more of them. If they do find this one soldier, we won't kill him."

"Why not? He's a soldier of the German Army, these guys are the sort that march into your country whether you like it or not."

"Monte, this is Remnant, not your world." He began. "Our world is far different from yours and killing a man just because he wears a uniform and on the suspicion of another doesn't make your argument valid. As of right now, you are the only one at war with these Germans, not the Kingdom of Vale."

The officer looked down, defeated and disappointed. "Okay, you made your point. I'll wait and see how things go. What matters is after you guys get him."

"One step at a time, captain. One step at a time. Hopefully, there won't be an incident should the man resist the police."

He stepped back from Ozpin's desk shaking his head. "I don't know, there is just nothing right about it."

"Do not worry, Glynda and I will handle this situation delicately."

"Wilco, I'll head back to my… office." Then he made his way to the elevator and turned his back on the headmaster.

"Captain Durante, did you do anything while you were away from Beacon?"

"I bought a book and anumbrella." Monte answered when he closed the doors. "Nothing special about 'em."

* * *

Going through the hallways of the academy, Captain Durante simply felt strange not being in a position of making decisions. It had always been part of him ever since he was shipped off. Then an old thought occurred to him, what happened at home. It has been years since he last saw the mansion his parents bought after the Great War. There was an occasional letter from home, but that was it. Nothing about the servants or the lives of his parents he left behind as he walked off to war. Hopefully, it was still there.

A sudden distraction caught his attention when he noticed a young blonde kid was being pushed into a locker at the effort of four stronger students. He cried for help just before they shut the door on him. Based on what he saw, he couldn't tolerate that shit. "What the hell are you four doing to him?!" Monte demanded, angry at the sight of the injustice.

When they turned their heads, their expressions displayed their surprise and shock. Someone had taken notice. The one who had pushed the blonde boy into the locker walked up to him. "It isn't what you see. It's friendly play."

He nodded his head in disbelief. "I've seen enough at schools to know what I'm seeing. Do you really think I am a complete dumbfuck?"

The student leading the group expressed his nervousness with a gulp. "Um… I'm sorry?"

"What is your name?"

"What?" The student asked, confused at his question.

"I said, what is your name?" He had to teach these students a lesson.

"Cardin, Cardin Winchester." The boy said reluctantly. "What are you going to do?"

"It's not what I'm going to do. It's what you're going to do." Monte answered. "I want you to get your 'friend' out of the locker and apologize to him."

Cardin took a step back away from the adult. "Who exactly are you? You haven't shown up on the staff list."

A smile was all the undercover officer had to express. "I'm recently new to Beacon, but I directly answer to Goodwitch and Ozpin. Thing is, I just left the headmaster's office a few minutes ago. Now that we're done with the acquaintances, I want you to bring the kid out of the locker and apologize to him." He ordered in a firm tone.

The four were quick to open the locker as the blonde stepped out and enjoyed his freedom. Then Cardin walked up to his victim with a stare at him. "I'm sorry, Jaune Arc." He stated. Soon, he turned his attention towards Monte. "What will happen next?"

The captain crossed his arms. "Goodwitch won't know about it. I hope you four learn your lesson; however, don't take that as a luxury to do it again. If I hear or find you doing shit to this guy or any other student, your asses are grass and I will make sure the professor will tear you a knew one. This _will_ end up on your Academy Record, do you all understand?"

Their eyes expressed their fear as the bullies nodded their head in acknowledgement. Cardin Winchester glanced away from the adult. "C'mon guys, let's go somewhere else." As the four were gone, only two remained.

Monte turned his full attention on the student. "Hey kid, are you alright?" He asked.

Jaune turned away from watching Cardin's group leave him behind as he turned his attention on him. "Yeah, thanks for helping me out. I thought I was going to be stuck here until the custodians found me." Then he scratched the back of his head. "So… thanks for telling Cardin to stop it professor-"

"Mr. Durante." Interrupting the young man. "It's Mr. Durante. I am not a professor-here, but I do help them out."

"Thank you, Mr. Durante. I appreciate it." The blonde lowered his head. "Well, I guess you saved me from being late to joining my team at board game night. Pyrrha might be surprised that I'm earlier than usual."

Pyrrha? Where had Monte heard of that name? It was strange that he would recognize a name of someone he supposedly never met.

"Mr. Durante?"

Brought out of his mind, Monte returned his thoughts back to reality. "Sorry, I just blanked out for a few minutes."

"I'm going to go, my team needs their leader." Jaune replied before jogging away from the man standing in the middle of the hallway.

Strange how it brought a smile on the captain's face. Once the boy was out of speaking distance he whispered a few words to himself. "Lead on, kid. They're waiting for ya." Soon the captain walked throughout the hallways, heading back to his room. Funny how the words of someone he once knew would be applicable to a school full of students. "Over hill, over dale, we will hit the dusty trail. As the caissons go rolling along…" Monte quietly sang to himself.

Alone, the captain made his way to his room and forgetting what had transpired that day.

* * *

Tukson organized the set of books on his counter. They were going to be on discount and hopefully the customers will take notice of them and buy on it. Old editions, but that didn't matter.

He had just taken inventory of his shelves and was about to close his store, but he stopped before the lamp on his counter. Something had caught his attention. His faunus eyes noticed figures walking in the middle of the street with guns drawn. "What the…"

Then he saw their silhouettes turned towards his direction.

"Shit!"

He dropped to the ground as he heard a voice shout loudly outside. Tukson couldn't understand what the person said, but gunfire erupted on the other side as the bookstore's windows were shattered. Whoever these guys were, they had some hefty firepower among their ranks. As he looked up from the floor, bullets began to shred all of his books on the shelves with shreds of paper falling down.

Minutes passed as Tukson remained on the floor as his assailants were speaking to one-another. Amongst the strange words, he recognized one that was important to know and it sounded related to grenade.

The floor vibrated along with loud thumps, suggesting their grenades were being thrown. It was bad enough they shot up his books and now they were going to blow up his store. Loud explosions erupted across the counter as debris kicked the dust into the air and proceed to make a mess out of his workplace.

When silence was all that remained, Tukson rose from the floor as he noticed the shelves were wrecked beyond repair. Everything that he spent on was nothing, but scrap. If anything, he was angry. How dare these people destroy the very work he enjoyed?

Walking around the counter he took cover behind one of the shelves as he noticed the dozens of figures step closer. However, one of the men nodded to the others. Soon after, dozens of men walked through his door with their weapons at the ready. Then they began to spread out, it was a big mistake.

One of the men was making his way to the right side, combing through each aisle in quick succession. As he stepped closer, the faunus man peeked around the corner to find that the man was not paying attention at all. He leaped forward with his claws drawn and swiped at the man's uniform. Then a cry of agonizing pain was enough to catch the other's attention. He had to make a quick end to this man.

Tukson grabbed ahold of his uniform and was about to end him with one strike. With his hand raised, he almost plunged his claws into the man before him. However, he felt a barrel pressed against his stomach. It was already too late.

Three gunshots was all that it took to weaken him. Then the stranger pushed him off his body before he landed on his back. He looked down at his stomach to find blood seeping through his shirt as the man he tried to kill, covered his wounds. Before bringing himself off the ground, he was surrounded by three more attackers. This time, their barrels were trained on him. "Who are you?!" He demanded in outraged while his hand was pressed against his wounds.

The man before him spoke with his hand on the magazine. "The White Fang sends their regards, nothing personal." The lastTukson saw was a bright flash from the barrel of an MP40.

* * *

Author's Note: Spent some time on this chapter before I was supposed to work on Mojave Roulette. Since I did enough work, I decided to finish it up.


	17. Chapter 13

Standing at the doorway, the specialist of the Atlesian Military watched the area from the Bulkhead's passenger compartment. Another wave of Grimm had gone stiff to the cold and Mantle called for assistance in clearing them out. It was not because of their presence that terrified the populace, but rather their physical location. Only one road lead into Mantle and many travelers used it to drive their way towards Atlas in hopes of supplies and a better future. However, not everyone was able to leave and so they must remain in their natural fortress waiting for a chance to leave the city as soon as possible.

She heard the pilot speak from her seat. "Specialist Schnee, you are cleared for attacking." He said.

The specialist leaped down from the Bulkhead and landed into the frozen canyon, only to see the frozen bodies of the Grimm remain in their form. Their menacing eyes looked at her, helpless in their form. Then the young woman drew her sword and began to summon her glyphs. This was going to be easy.

Winter switched between targets in a web-like fashion, striking a beowolf down before moving across the road to take on another. One-by-one, their bodies began to fragment and disappear from the physical world to god knows what. Then she found herself breathing hard underneath the blizzard before turning around to see only the footprints of the Grimm remain.

She reached for her earpiece and reported her assessment of the situation. "Cleanse complete, exfiltrating now."

The pilot spoke. "Hey now, do you remember my rules?" He asked.

"Could you please pick me up?" Winter said in a sarcastic manner.

"Wilco, making a landing."

"I don't understand why you lack the professionalism in your duties, Jackson."

The man allowed a giggle to escape into her ear. "Specialist, a bit of humor and jokes helps me get through the day. I don't know how you manage it with that ice queen attitude of yours."

Winter shook her head. "Why did Ironwood have to assign you to me?"

"I don't know. Perhaps it was fate or just coincidence." Jackson answered.

"Cut the chatter. I don't need you to ruin my weekend."

"Sorry to give you the heads up, but General Ironwood would like to have a word with you. He wants both of us to meet with him back in Atlas."

"Is it a mission?" The specialist questioned.

"I don't have any more than come find me." He answered. "Best we don't keep the man waiting."

* * *

The door slid open as Specialist Schnee walked into the general's office, only to snap her boots at attention. "General, you wish to see me?" She asked. Her eyes focused on the older man looking out the window, watching the aircraft and the airships flying past his view.

Then the man in the white uniform turned around and took his seat at his desk. "At ease, Schnee." The general began. "Take a seat, I have much to discuss with you." Winter took her first steps to the chair across his desk and quietly waited for her superior to speak. "I am sure you are fully-aware that the White Fang has many cells across Remnant and I don't have to inform you that the terrorists are made up of faunus." The general pulled out a pad and began to search through files. "However, an event in the Kingdom of Vale has caught my attention and I think you should know as well."

General Ironwood finished finding what he desired to show her, only to hand the pad towards the specialist with a video playing. "Sir, what am I looking at?"

"Watch and you'll see."

The camera showed an empty street in the middle of the night with no one present. Yet, the streets were flooded with armed figures who openly stepped into the middle of the street and stood in front of a particular building. 'Tukson's Book Trade'. What reason could these men have against a book store?

Once the street was filled with heavily armed men, they began to open fire on the store without reluctance. Winter heard the gunfire shatter the glass through the video before she noticed the men throw grenades into the bookstore. Then explosions erupted and debris flew out of the store before a group of men stormed the building. Gunfire flashes flickered from the store's heart for only, but a moment and then the shooting stopped.

Soon, the men dragged out a body from the building as a different figure began to walk alongside the group. She could not believe her eyes, a person wearing the mask of the White Fang was amongst their number and was not attacking them for being human. "Why is there a member of the White Fang working with humans? I thought their entire agenda was to be against man." After a conversation between the men and the faunus was complete, one man walked forward to the bookstore as his weapon unleashed fire and began to burn the contents inside.

General Ironwood reached over and paused the video as the specialist handed him the pad. "That was the same question I had when I first saw that. This goes against everything the White Fang represents, but my question is who are those men?" He replied. "Now, I know Jackson has talked to you about why I brought you here and you are curious if there is a mission involved. Yes, there is indeed a mission for you. I want you and Jackson to head over to Vale and find out about these men."

"Sir, will I be receiving support for investigating these people?" She asked. "Did you tell Vale about this?"

He shook his head. "No, you won't be getting any support and Vale is not aware of this. The only support you will be receiving is Jackson; however, I plan on meeting with the headmaster of Beacon in the near future to assist you in your investigation. At the moment, I need information about these people and bringing my forces to contend with them would cause quite a stir since I am breaking the schedule I planned."

"Learn about the enemy and should you arrive, act upon that intel."

Ironwood nodded in approval. "Yes. Sending you over to Vale is an acceptable option given the limitations in my position. Besides, I hear that your sister is attending Beacon. A good cover, I should say."

The specialist smiled. It had been some time since she departed from the Schnee Manor for the military. Winter recalled the disappointment on her father's face while her sister remained hopeful that they will stay in contact with one-another.

"You are dismissed Specialist Schnee." She rose from her seat and was about to turn away, but her superior began to add on. "Winter, whatever was discussed stays in this room. There is a level of confidentiality that is needed for you to succeed. They also have eyes here as well." Winter acknowledged his advice with a slow nod before she walked towards the door. Strange, never had the general revealed to her about the breach of security in Atlas.

Was it the lower echelons of the military ranks that mostly consisted of faunus? Although it was not her concern, it was something to think about. Once she closed the general's door on her way out, she found Jackson in his standard uniform chewing gum. "Jackson, this is not your cockpit."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Ma'am, I have not eaten in some time. Give me some slack." He replied. "When are we going?"

"Soon." The specialist answered.

* * *

Another day at Beacon as team JNPR took their seats. One Jaune's teammates, Nora Valkyria began to suggest an idea. It was absurd, of course, but it was funny. "Hey guys, I got an idea that we can do for the semester." She began. "Why don't we head over to Port's class and I teach you how to ride a Grimm?"

Jaune glanced over to his team mate. "Nora, you do realize we are not you?"

"It's going to be fun. You'll see. I hear that the professor used his assistant to get him some Grimm."

Beside him, the young man noticed Pyrrha speak up. "Wait, isn't Professor Port and Doctor Oobleck's assistant the same man?"

"Yeah, his name is Mr. Durante. They say he's recently new here to fill a new position at Beacon."

Then the red-headed girl glanced over to the team leader. "Jaune, didn't you mention that Mr. Durante told Cardin to stop picking on you?"

He recalled the moment hours later and after returning back to his dorm. "Yeah, he was… very different compared to the other professors."

The fourth member of the team and also the quiet one of the team began to ask. "What did he do to convince Cardin?"

"I remember that he told Ren he'd inform Goodwitch about tearing him a new. I don't know why he said that, but he helped me get out of staying in the locker."

"Well, I heard that he also stopped harassing other students as well." Spoke a fifth person. Team JNPR looked around, only to find a bunny faunus holding her lunch tray. "Mind if I join you guys?"

Jaune had recognized her from before, but he couldn't put his finger on it. "I've seen you before, but with Cardin and his team?"

The faunus waved her hand, greeting the team shyly. "My name's Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina, I'm from Team CFVY."

"Velvet, where is your team? Shouldn't they be here with you?" Pyrrha wondered.

"Coco and the others are still changing. I just got out early." Once she took her seat, she began to earn their attention.

"Did Mr. Durante also help you as well?" Ren questioned.

"Yeah, I noticed Cardin was not picking on me anymore. It was as if something was holding him back. Didn't know that the staff took care of it until I overheard your team's conversation."

Then Nora seemed disappointed in the prospect. "So… I can't break his legs?"

"No Nora, you can't break his legs." Ren answered.

She immediately pouted at the truth while Jaune laughed at her.

It was strange to finally not worry about that person. He was free of being underneath Cardin's shadow. What did he do to deserve it, though? Jaune thought about his transition into Beacon and how he could have achieved it through the legitimate way, but his family expressed how he was not ideal to become a huntsman-in-training. They told him that he could be anything, even a hero.

"Is there something wrong?" Pyrrha asked.

He quickly threw those thoughts away from his mind as he turned to his partner. "Nothing, just thinking about the next assignment."

Then Jaune heard Velvet speak up. "Hey guys, did you hear the news going on in Vale?"

* * *

"Run!" Professor Port shouted as he watched the young man sprinted for his life. After he escaped the beowolf's clutches, the old man slammed the cage shut as it's face smashed into the steel bars. "That would teach you." He said to the Grimm. Then he helped Monte up to his feet. "You're getting used to this. Good, it's a story to tell later on in life."

The captain shook his head as he wiped the sweat from his head. "Don't you have a better way that doesn't have an _on-hands_ approach?" The officer questioned.

Both men walked away from their captured beast as port placed a hand on his own chest. "Captain, if you wish to keep your cover in this academy it is preferable to keep it like this." The professor began. "While it isn't ideal, I prefer to paint a picture to my students that there is more to being a huntsman."

"So you decide to use me as bait? Do you have any idea how close I was to dying?!" Monte confronted him. Yet, Port was unfazed by his outrage.

"Here you are, though? You're standing beside me with your own skin. Captain, if you wish to survive long enough to on Remnant, you have to get used to the danger people get themselves into. I prefer that someone knows how to misdirect a Grimm than stand there in shock." He explained.

"Well, just don't do it so often. Gives me plenty of stress whenever you need my help."

Port chuckled before he pulled out his scroll. "Who would be calling me?" When he 'answered' the small device he spoke. "Professor Port - here, who is it?"

Monte recognized Goodwitch's voice on the other side. "Professor, could you please send Captain Durante to Ozpin's office. We need to talk to him, immediately."

"He's right here. I'll send him to you shortly." Once he closed his phone, the old man glanced over to the captain. "You heard her, best you don't keep the headmaster and Goodwitch waiting."

"No worries, I always arrive on time." He replied.

* * *

The frontline had changed, the Germans were finally pushed back on the other side of the Siegfried. Yet, Captain Derby noticed there wasn't any order to join the push into Germany. Why? What reason could possibly stop Dog, Able, and Baker? He quietly drank his bourbon alone as the weather was tolerable for the men.

Ever since the paratroopers found some German project, their units were ordered to stay put. He never asked, but knew it was related to that. What were the Germans doing that could cause his company to remain in the town bordering Germany?

The bar's doors were opened as the cold wind flew inside and gave him chills. If there was one detail he hated about winter, it was the chills. The captain wished he was back in Louisiana listening to trumpets. At the doorway, a high-ranking officer stepped into the room. However, he recognized the face and the eyepatch. Putting his bourbon away, the war veteran waited as the person walked towards the table across from him.

It was good to see an old friend. "Pierre, I see you've aged well." Captain Derby commented. "Last time we talked, you were seeing Monte off as I recall."

The colonel with the eye patch over his left eye smiled. "I see you are still drinking that horrendous piss." Then a chuckled escaped from his lips. "Mind if you share?"

"When hell starts freezing." Kurt answered. "This is my favorite liquor."

Pierre looked to the windows. "War is hell and now it's winter."

The captain smiled as he handed the bottle to the colonel. "Pleasantries aside, I hear that you've risen in the ranks. Which department are you working in?"

"The OSS. Didn't Major Blackmore tell you?"

"With the war going on, I've got plenty on my mind." He answered. "Heard you were looking for Monte? Did you find any leads?"

"One, the very machine you and the other companies found before the Germans were removed from the premises." Pierre answered. Then he took a sip from the bottle. "The German project was designed to teleport their soldiers and relocate them on the battlefield. Since my son's disappearance relates to it, I think it is the best way to find him."

"You're saying that Monte could be found? I don't want to doubt your leads, but what if you do find him? There is a possibility that you could be trapped."

"I know the dangers, but I promised Nikolinka during the civil war." The Frenchman stated in a firm tone. "Best I keep it."

"The last of the Bezokhovs has now diminished to nothing more than a mother and her two children. Three if the Japs didn't take him." Kurt commented. "Let's get to the point, do you really think you can find him?"

Pierre nodded his head. "Yes. You might be surprised once I tell you."

"How? Is there some kind of magical bullshit story you can prove to me that is true?"

"Monsieur, I've been there before."

* * *

Captain Durante stepped out of the elevator to find the headmaster and Professor Goodwitch once more. "What do you two want?" He asked. "I'm sure it is important."

Professor Ozpin tied his fingers amongst one-another upon his desk. "Captain, I should have taken your advice. It appears that those men you warned us have presented themselves as a threat to Vale and its society."

"Oh, now you change your fucking tune when everything is going bad."

Goodwitch crossed her arms. "Monte, restrain your language."

"Apologies, I'm known for my hot-headed tendencies." He replied. "Now that they're becoming a problem, what do you plan to do?"

"Since you were the one to have warned me, I think you should investigate the matter with some assistance. Seeing that these Germans are causing havoc would endanger Vale the longer it continues." The headmaster explained to the officer. "As of right now, I'm giving you some leave with some of the staff to meet with… a trusted associate. He'll ensure that whatever you face will be taken cared by him."

The captain smiled. "Good to know. Is there anything else you want to tell me?"

"Yes. This weekend, some of the students will be leaving for the Vytal festival and I would prefer that you keep your matters contained in the dockyards. It is bad that this enemy of yours is working with a very… troubled group. Am I clear on this?"

"Crystal clear, sir."

Then the headmaster leaned back in his seat. "I've sent your locker to your meeting place. Best to have your weapons around when you need them."

"I appreciate that, headmaster. I'll do my best to keep the Germans after me." Monte answered.

"Good. My associate is someone you might like. Until then, prepare."

"Aye, aye."

The company commander walked back into the elevator as the headmaster pulled out his scroll before Goodwitch. "Glynda, do you think Ironwood would notice?"

"Pardon?" She wondered. "Why are you bringing James, up?"

"He'll be concerned that we may not have the situation in Vale under control. I don't want to give him the wrong impression, but the man has the tendency to react to events that we witnessed a few days ago."

The professor expressed her advice. "Knowing him, he'll be trying to help, but also cause problems with his good intentions."

"Perhaps I should have a word with him. He'll need to know what happened to the Relic. Is he scheduled to come here soon?"

"Yes, indeed. Just after the weekend."

"Good, we might need to slightly alternate the defenses now."

"Why?" Goodwitch asked, curious of the coming future. "It seems fine."

Ozpin expressed a smile at the thought. "I'm recalling Monte's conversation with Port about Murphy's Law and I think it should apply here, don't you think?"

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry about the accidental hiatus, my life was a bit busy and had to take care of important matters. Don't worry, story is still going to continue.

What's your thoughts on it?


	18. Apocrypha: Thy Crown Weighs

Away from all forms of civilization, a single man walked into a cave with a torch in hand. He was desperate for help. His ally desired him to come to Vacuo and defend the kingdom from the Mantleans and the Mistralians. He would answer the defensive pledge, but he needed to take care of a single matter. His army did not have the strength in numbers he once had before the war began. Yet, he had heard superstitious tales from villagers about a witch living alone and all by herself. It was a risk he would have to take.

The longer the king continued into the darkness with his torch, the more he felt a strange feeling about someone watching him. His hand tightly gripped the handle of his sword, but an eerie response came. "What brings the King of Valeans into my home?" Spoke the cryptic woman, whose voice echoed in the darkness.

The king stopped in his footsteps and looked around while his torch flickered. "I heard something about a witch, who lives here?" He began. "I came to ask for your audience." He turned around, but was met with surprise when a woman in rags lowered her head and stumbled towards him.

A slight chuckle escaped from her, but she continued. "King Mandus, quite a pleasant surprise to meet you in person. " Then the woman raised her head and took off her hood, revealing a beautiful brunette. "I thought the peasantry's superstitions would keep you away from finding a supposed witch."

"It appears that I didn't find a witch, but an enchantress."

"Quite the compliment, my king. Now, what brings his majesty into my humble home?" The woman questioned.

"I am looking for your help. I am in a middle of a war... and I would prefer to find a way to defeat the Mistralians and their Mantlean allies." King Mandus began. "Hopefully, you would have a spell or a charm I could use."

The witch raised her eyebrows at the request. "With respect, your highness, the use of magic always has a price. Whether it be direct or influential and those reasons are why they're told as stories. I will help, but you must offer me something in return. It does not matter if you are a king or not, but the price cannot be so trivial. You must pay something meaningful to you."

Her presentation of the price of magic was something he didn't expect. Magic was a subject he didn't want to believe. Now he was standing before someone who dabbled in such. "A price that is meaningful to me?"

"Yes. It is necessary that you must sacrifice something so precious that you will gain such power. Tell me, what do you value so much and what would you lose to make yourself more powerful."

Mandus, reached for his crown and took it off. "I suppose my birthright counts?"

She nodded, approvingly. "Yes. Yes, that will do." Then she turned around. "Follow me, my king. You must know about the price you paid."

Within the darkness, the duo walked deep into the cave for some time. The King of Vale, now surprised that he would be finding himself on the verge of something terrible, tightened the grip on his sword. Should this woman dare to decieve him, he would run her through without question. Yet, her mysterious origins came across his mind.

"We are here." The stranger stated.

When he stepped closer, Mandus saw a boiling pot bubbling a strange green liquid inside. Past that, a rack of various animal pieces were hung above the ground. Ingredients for something beneficial... or worse.

"Place your crown into the pot and I will tell of your fate."

He raised his crown above the boiling liquid and dropped it into the pot. Before his very eyes, he saw his golden crown disintegrate immediately. "What will happen, now?" Mandus questioned, curious instead of fearful.

The woman brought a great wooden ladle and placed it into the pot before stirring it. "Wait." She replied.

Time went on as the king watched the witch continue the stirring. Then he saw something inside of the center.

"You will become a powerful warrior, my king. You will fight in many battles and lead armies of many into the fires of war. Very few will compete against your strength and many will admire you. No war may take his majesty aside from the scars he has earned in battle. Be forewarned, once you depart from Vale with your army, never come back. Should you return to Vale, your kingdom will fall into chaos and will be engulfed by the creatures of the Grimm." The brunette spoke. Then she walked away from the pot, only to return with a cup and filled it up with the pot's content. "Drink, so that you may sign this contract with your blood."

Mandus reluctantly took the cup and looked down into it. "Is it safe to drink?"

"Believe me, I wouldn't be standing here if it isn't. Mind you, I'm the one who drinks snake venom occasionally."

He took his sip, albeit a small one, but felt it go into his throat. The feeling was different. A strange sensation burned into his body as he dropped his cup on the ground.

The witch came to his side and helped him off the ground. "This is normal, but you will be fine. It might give you some side effects, in case you are wondering."

"What kind of side effects?" He wondered, rising from the ground with vigor.

"I do not know, but that is something for you to find out."

"Thank you for doing this."

"It was an honor, your majesty."

"Before I go, I would desire to know about the very enchantress that helped me."

The woman smiled. "I go by one name and I hope you will remember it for the rest of your life. My name is Salem."


	19. Chapter 14

Once the 2nd Panzer Division fled from Mortain and its hill, news echoed into the ranks of Able Company that a French resistance fighter was compromised. It was disheartening to learn that a supposed ally was against them. Morale was already bad, but Lieutenant Durante knew who the informant was. Based off his knowledge from the occasional OSS agents, she was always keeping tabs on him. Perhaps to inform the Panzer Lehr the location of his Ranger tank busters? Yet, what she did was unforgivable.

If there was a lesson he learned from his father, traitors should never get out easy.

The officer was alone as he found a small cottage a couple miles away from Mortain. Informants were always close by, but they usually kept their distance away from the target they should normally be watching over. Monte reached for his service pistol as he slowly turned the front door's knob. The informant should be here, there was no building to be found for miles.

Then he slowly pushed the door open, only to find a brunette French girl sitting at a table with her pistol out. She had expected him to come; however, she looked up to him with tears on her face. "Lieutenant, I'm sorry for what I did."

He raised his pistol and aimed it at her, with a firm, iron grip on his handle. "You told them where we were. Why?!" He demanded. "Why did you betray me?"

The woman cried. "They had my family at gunpoint. What was I supposed to do?! Let them kill them?"

"Amelie, my men went through hell because you told them about us."

Her hands covered her face as she leaned forward in her chair. It was clear the French woman was ashamed of what she done. "Can you forgive me?"

"You know what the resistance does to traitors."

"I do, but is asking for forgiveness too much to ask."

Monte shook his head. "No. What you did is beyond forgiveness. There are a few ways on how it ends. I leave this place and let the resistance take care of you or I save them the bullet right here and right now. Make your choice."

"I feared this would happen." Amelie replied. "I had hoped that the Germans would have killed you in the process, but here you are raising your weapon at me. Never would I thought we would cross paths like this. Remember the times-"

"Don't talk about it!" He interrupted. "That is in the past now."

"Then why didn't you shoot? You have every right to do so."

"I wanted to confront you personally. We are the only ones here and no one is going to interrupt us."

"Tell me, lieutenant, what will you do with your life when the deed is done. Would you feel regret of pulling the trigger at the very person you loved?"

The lieutenant relaxed his arm. "No. I wouldn't feel regret. Only pity." Soon he lined up his shot and fired into the woman. Each shot felt like his soul was being torn apart. She was his first when he met her during that one particular night drop. Every time he pulled the trigger, he wanted to erase the memories he had. When the shell casings landed onto the floorboards, sadness filled his heart. He wished it wouldn't be her, but fate said otherwise.

When he finally heard the clicking in his pistol, he lowered his shooting arm and holstered his weapon. The young woman slumped onto the ground, lifelessly. Amelie was gone and he killed her. He looked to his right, only to find a fireplace still burning.

Everything that looked flammable was soon dumped there. Nothing was spared. Wood, bed sheets, it did not matter. All he cared about was ending this part of his life. Eating a bullet would never do any good except for someone to find two bodies in this very house. Once the fire began to grow and reach out of its home, Monte walked out of the building and smelled the ash come to life.

As the officer walked outside of the door and away from the cottage, he looked over his shoulder and saw the building burn bright. The flames were enjoying their meal, consuming the very foundation without mercy. Nothing would remain here, no one would know about what had happened, not even her family. Traitors didn't deserve that luxury.

Walking back to his company, he shed a single tear from his eyes. The memories needed to be burned away to be nothing, but ash. It might have been a good decision on his part, release the burden of such thoughts away. Soon the lieutenant closed his eyes and wiped his tears.

Once he reopened his eyes after recalling that dreadful part of his life, Captain Durante walked up to the shooting range to hone his arsenal. If he was being sent out to take on a group of Germans, it was best he'd be prepared along with reminding himself the old ways of ungentlemanly warfare the OSS taught him.

When he brought out his Sturmgewehr, he pulled the trigger and felt the recoil kick up. The single shot fit his expectations when he saw a his target's paper ripped a hole in the center. Although he would have liked to have used more, he couldn't risk losing all his ammo in the process. He knew that he needed some of his ammunition for the potential fight to come.

Before he could fire again, he heard a door on his left catch him by surprise. Turning his head, he saw a short girl in a black-red dress with a scythe in hand. Yet, he noticed that her scythe had a scope on it. "Nope, too big." She commented. Soon her weapon transformed into a more compact size. It looked heavy, but the girl seemed fine with it's heavy-looking weight. Then she aimed down-range and pulled the trigger.

To say she had a big gun was an understatement of the century. The strange girl's weapon was _a fucking anti-tank rifle_ and perhaps it was more than that. A very loud gunshot echoed throughout the shooting range as he witnessed the round break the target in two.

"Yeah! That's more like it." It seemed like she was admiring her work. Then she took notice of his presence. "Oh, hi! What brings you down here?" The girl directed her full attention towards him.

He was speechless, this girl had more courage to use such a weapon as sniper rifle. What kind of targets did she shoot at? "I'm just practicing. It's been awhile since I shot something."

The girl nodded her head towards his weapon. "Is that your weapon? It doesn't look much."

Monte took a glance at his Sturmgewehr and recalled the moment he pried it off a Volksgrenadier. "I found it… and decided to use it for myself."

"I never seen it before, but it doesn't look like it could do much based on the barrel size. Maybe you could find the quartermaster and refit the weapon?"

Whoever this girl was, she seemed to know more about guns than anyone around her age should. What made it even stranger, she knew more about guns than his Rangers. Should he ever return to his men, they would laugh at such a prospect. "You seem to be a bit young to be at Beacon." It was a bit true. Compared to the students he found at the academy, this girl seemed younger than the usual.

She seemed surprised that he noted her age. "Well, I got into Beacon early. I like to say that my skills were good enough." A small pause occurred between the young officer and the student. "I've seen you before in Professor Oobleck's class? Who are you?"

"Me? I'm Mr. Durante, I help out the staff every now and then. What's your name?"

Her face expressed her skepticism at him. "I'm Ruby Rose, student at Beacon and mother of Crescent Rose." The girl tightened her hug around her scythe… anti-tank rifle. "What do you do around here?"

"Professor's assistant." Monte answered. "I help Goodwitch with paperwork, Oobleck with potential cheaters, and Port with the Grimm."

"Port and the Grimm? What do you do with him?"

"You ever wonder how where we get the Grimm? The old professor and I hunt them down and capture them just so you kids can fight them in person."

The Ruby's eyes widened. "That is so awesome. Are you going to be doing more anytime soon?"

Monte shook his head. "Not at the moment, kid. Staff is busy." Then he recalled the student's mention of the quartermaster. "Say, you want to give me some suggestions on refitting my guns?"

"Of course-"

Another person walked into the room, but in a white skirt. "Ruby, there you are. I thought I had lost you for a moment. What are you doing here?" The white-haired girl wondered.

Ruby turned around and waved her hand. "Weiss, I didn't think you would find me here?"

"We need to head back to our dorm, Blake and Yang are already finishing up." She stated. "C'mon, let's go." Then Weiss walked out of the room as Ruby looked back to the assistant.

"Sorry, Mr. Durante. Looks like I got work to do."

"Hey, don't worry about it." He assured her. "Perhaps you could help me another time. Otherwise, I'll talk with the quartermaster."

When the two students walked away from the gun range, Monte felt some kind of comfortable feeling about that girl. There was something about her that felt special, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Whatever it was, he simply shrugged it off and began to aim his Sturmgewehr at the target. Yet, the thoughts of upgrading his weapons was quite the prospect. Never was there such an option in the army.

He pulled the trigger three more times as the rounds went downrange.

* * *

She had always enjoyed drawing knights and princesses before Mantle pioneered the first firearms. It was a hidden talent, drawing. If her father knew about it, he would take advantage of something she loved to do into something she hated. After seeing her sister's singing being used for charities, Winter didn't want to reveal it to her father.

It was always about the future of the Schnee family, nothing about actually being a family. Everything he did was supposed to help her in the future, but there was no happiness in her family, only fake smiles for the cameras. Funny to think that she changed her father's expectation of her when she joined the Atlesian military. Oh the day Winter turned on the news, the public were eating at the gossip.

Winter dropped her pencil and admired her work. A knight standing in the snow with his visor covering his face. Frozen in time by her drawings, he looked at the horizon with his hand holding onto the handle of his sword. She wasn't good with drawing people, but if given the chance she would continue the prospect.

The bulkhead shook for a moment, but it immediately stabilized afterwards. "Don't worry, Specialist Schnee. That was just the wind not going in our favor." He reported. "We still have enough fuel, but I would like to know where we would be landing?"

The specialist closed her drawing book and kept it inside of the aircraft's compartment. Jackson didn't mind her using his bulkhead as her personal luggage compartment. After his arrival to Remnant, the pilot seemed to enjoy his position in bringing people like her to rescue people. Whatever he said about the world he was left, the man seemed to have more than what he expressed and Winter knew it. "We're heading to Beacon Academy. Since the general is good friends with the headmaster, the academy has allowed use of their landing pads."

"Good to know, because I'm going to need a check up on my lady."

She shook her head. "I don't want to know why you treat the bulkhead as if it is a woman. It sounds so weird."

A chuckle escaped from the pilot seat. "In my world, most of the pilots would be similar like me. However, they wouldn't consider me a pilot."

"Why is that?" Winter asked.

"In the Army, I wasn't part of the Air Corps." Jackson answered. "I used to be a company commander."

This piqued her interest. "Company commander? I've never heard of that before. What did you do in that position?"

He sighed in his seat. "I lead a company of paratroopers, a bunch of crazy bastards. Knew a few of them who were supposed to behind bars."

"Your military recruited prisoners, are you insane?! Who in their right mind would recruit criminals?"

"Things are different in my world, ma'am. Besides, they turned out good despite being charged of whatever."

Winter was skeptical at the thought of a criminal in a military uniform. "I'm going to have to see them to trust your words. Though, I'm surprised you were in another military. How did you end up on Remnant?" The specialist questioned him.

"Krauts took me prisoner during the early few hours of the day and I got separated from the rest of my company, was trying to allow them to escape. Turns out they needed test subjects for their projects."

"What kind of projects?" Flights like this required something to pass the time. Drawing knights and princesses in dresses could do so much. However, this man's information of his world caught her attention. It was… different.

"Teleportation." Jackson answered. "Looked like they wanted to use it to break the frontlines and shoot us in the asses. If you want to know more, the rest is history when the Atlas Military found my freezing ass." Then a beeping noise came from his console. "We're here, ma'am. Get ready for landing."

* * *

Author's Note: I've managed to have enough time to work on this. So, it's going to be some time until the next chapter.

* * *

 **Dimas15** : I didn't get around to your response, but Monte will not meet with the entire team of RWBY. Some characters won't get as much spotlight compared to others.


	20. Chapter 15

Captain Derby walked into his quarters with Colonel Durante behind him. This needed to be presented to him. Curious about what the war veteran was doing, he asked. "Kurt, is there a reason why you decided to bring me here?"

Kurt unlocked the door and began to look for his bag. "Yes, your son had something in his bag with him." The captain pulled out a bag onto his bed before digging through it with his hand. "It seemed like he was supposed to bring it to Blackmore, but Monte never got the opportunity to do so." He reached deeper. "I didn't know what it was, but I hoped you would know something about it. You OSS spooks have a thing for information and I'm sure this is related." Then he felt the strange metallic surface on the ball. "There you are." After latching onto the object, he pulled it out and displayed it before the French colonel. "Pierre, this is what I found in his bag. I caught Shepard looking through his belongings, but he didn't find it."

The colonel from the OSS didn't express his shock or his skepticism when Captain Derby unfolded his fingers. "Where did my son find this?" Pierre questioned. Instead, the man's surviving eye showed his curiosity.

Recalling what also came with the small ball-like object, Kurt pulled a piece of paper from his breast pocket. "It also came with this." It was a crumpled piece of paper, but it was enough for the Frenchman to reach out to Kurt. Once the colonel got ahold of it, he immediately opened the paper up and read it.

"Strange ball… find Major Blackmore…" He said to himself. "Kurt, hand it to me. I'm going to need it."

The veteran of the Great War handed the ball to Pierre, noticing the reaction. "What is going on?" Then the colonel turned away. "Where are you going?"

"I'm going to somewhere secluded. _Do not accompany me._ Trust me, you will understand." Once the strange object was in his custody, Colonel Durante walked out of the room, leaving the colonel to his own devices. "I'll return when I'm finished."

"Okay friend, just do what you have to do." He commented. Until then, he began to make his way out of his quarters and outside of the building.

The cold wind blew as the town of Ouren remained under Allied control. Ever since Lieutenant Vastano reported strange monsters appearing in the town, he wondered what it was all about. After all, rumors were spreading on the frontline that the Germans were developing new ways to fight against the average infantryman. While he could assure the replacements, it seemed to have a deep affect on the veterans of this war.

Kurt trudged through the snow until he came across Lieutenant Vastano standing at the town's crossroads. "Johnny, what brings you here? I expected that you would be hanging out in the mess hall for the coffee and warm chow."

The paratrooper turned his attention on the old man. "Shepard is there. Fucker just got promoted for supposedly supplying us." He replied. "Now he's a major in charge of you, me, and Bill. I'm standing here because being around him ruins my appetite."

"Keep that head of yours leveled, lieutenant. If you keep ranting in the open, kid might reprimand you for speaking behind his back." Captain Derby advised. It has been something he would do to the younger generation of soldiers and he would still do. "Why stand out here? Wouldn't it be warmer inside?"

"Yeah, it would, but Bill is coming back from Büllingen." Vastano answered. "I heard he came across the same kind of monsters I fought against while he was taking out a goddamn Tiger Ace. I hope he's okay."

"You worried about him?"

"He's a good guy, Kurt. Even you can agree with me. I've seen guys like him back in Market Garden and I don't want to see him go home in a casket."

Loud roars of engines began to come into the town from the north bridge. As soon as the officers caught a glimpse of it, a convoy began to drive into the town. It almost seemed like Baker Company didn't take heavy casualties. However, Captain Derby noticed weary faces in the jeep leading the men. Captain Edwards sat in the passenger seat with his left arm in a cast.

When the convoy grew closer, Kurt's mouth gaped at the sight of the Sherman behind him. The Sherman tank displayed scratches on its side, but wasn't the normal scratches the company commander had seen before. It wasn't the effects of a machine gun nor a glancing hit from a high-velocity gun. Instead, the damage on the Sherman looked like it was _attacked by an animal_.

The jeep parked before the officers as the captain of Baker Company stepped out and met with the war veteran and the paratrooper. "Lieutenant Vastano, Captain Derby, it is good to see both of you." The young man said in a tired voice.

While the convoy moved past his command vehicle, Kurt noticed the dark shade underneath his eyes. "Are you okay, Bill?" Captain Derby questioned. "You look like you haven't slept on your way back."

"Couldn't sleep on my way back. Orders from the top came down to pull us out of the town… under fire."

"Was it the Tiger Ace?" Johnny wondered.

Kurt found this to be an annoyance. "Vastano, you know better than to ask a guy like him this question."

"Sorry, but I was curious. Did the Tiger Ace do a number on you?"

Bill shook his head, denying the question. "No, we're not attacked by the Germans. They pulled out as soon as _they_ came into the town. We were attacked by monsters, some of them were too big to kill. I should have died there." He broke into tears and dropped into his knees. "I let my men die!"

Captain Derby glanced over to his peer. "Get him a beer and clear up his face. I'll take care of his boys." As the lieutenant helped the officer off his knees, he walked towards the convoy to give these men something to forget about. "Alright boys, we got coffee and some chow in the mess. You boys get some rest."

One G.I., in a passing truck, rose from his seat and looked at him. "Thanks Derby, we'd appreciate it."

"No problem, men. If Major Shepard tries to kick you out, I'll be there to give him the boot, understood?" A couple chuckles escaped from the convoy as Kurt walked alongside the convoy. Then he looked over his shoulder and saw Johnny help Bill into a nearby pub. The young man needed something like that, but he could not longer call him a greenhorn. Whatever he faced, he was a veteran now.

* * *

Everything was set, his weapons were refitted much to the distastes of the quartermaster. As it turned out, there was ammunition for his weapons, but he had to choose which kinds of dust ammunition he would like. Earth dust rounds for his Lugar, wind dust for his M1911, a bayonet with a coating of lightning dust, ice dust for his Sturmgewehr, and flame dust for his Gewehr 43. It was funny to him, aside from his service pistol, all of his weapons consisted of looting off of corpses. The brass would give him one hell of a reprimand for using enemy weapons. Now it was in his locker being shipped off to the meeting place.

Walking on the academy's grounds, Captain Durante raised his umbrella as the raindrops peppered his source of cover. The heavy rain didn't let up as he watched students run past him with their books being used. While he would berate them for ruining their textbooks, he wasn't a professor. Instead, he ignored it. Although the professors and the doctors would look down upon it as a waste of academy resources, he was neither of those professions.

He noticed one of the students, a girl with a black-haired ribbon on her head was running past him on the sidewalk. Unlike the others, she was holding her book tightly on her chest and keeping the rain away. She was one of those students, the bookworms. At the corner of his eye, he noticed the ribbon twitching in the rain. "Wait a minute…" He trailed off as the girl continued to her own place. "I swear it moved." The undercover officer said as he moved.

Then his body met with an opposing force.

Monte was knocked back as he landed on the ground. As the rain poured on his face, he cursed out at they person who stood in his way. "Watch where you are going!" When his eyes looked off the ground, a young woman stood before him in a white uniform with her hands behind her back.

The stranger's cold steel eyes looked down on him. "Then perhaps your eyes should be facing forward. I know Beacon is known to have an assortment of professors, but I didn't know they were this daft." She replied.

After he rose from the sidewalk, he raised his umbrella over himself while the unknown military person remained in the rain. "Professor's assistant. I am not a professor."

"Strange, I have never heard of that profession before at an academy."

Shit! He needed a good damn excuse. "The the academy is starting the occupation here in Beacon. They're trying to see if it might be beneficial to the students here and they decided to pick me for their little experiment."

"I see." She continued. "It sounds rather odd that the professors would need such assistance when they're also huntsmen and huntresses."

"I also help the staff out with paperwork as well. I doubt they didn't train all of their lives to simply become office workers."

"A very valid explanation, mister…"

The stranger wanted to know his name. "Mr. Durante." Monte completed her question as he brought out his hand. "My name is Mr. Durante. Also, I'm sorry for running into you." There was something about her that felt right. He never knew why, but there was something about her that the captain felt good about. It felt like it was déjà vu.

She reluctantly shook his hand as she introduced herself to the young man. "Specialist Winter Schnee of the Atlesian Military. I accept your apology. Perhaps I should have warned you beforehand. Otherwise, I do have a question for you."

"Shoot. I don't really have anywhere to be at the moment." He answered.

"I am looking for my sister, Weiss Schnee. Would you know where she could possibly be or do you know where her dorm is?"

Then he shook his head. "Sadly, I wouldn't know. However, I could bring you up to a directory and show you where your sister could be located."

Winter raised her eyebrows. "You can do that?"

"If there is one thing I've learned about with the staff, a couple kids are off somewhere to spend their time with their sweethearts. If you're related to your sister, it shouldn't be hard to find her. Follow me, I'll bring you over." Silence fell over the two while the undercover officer lead the way.

Time passed as they walked across the academy grounds in the rain; however, Monte noticed the specialist beside him was not concerned about getting wet. It didn't comfort him that she could possibly get a cold and get sick. Soon, he stepped closer to her as he brought his umbrella over her. Then she noticed his polite gesture. "Mr. Durante, I don't see a reason for you to stand too close to me."

He smiled before he gave out his explanation. "Apologies, ma'am." Winter glanced over to him before returning her gaze towards the sidewalks. "I couldn't allow a lady such as yourself be drenched in such a manner. The least I can do is be a gentleman until this god-awful rain clears up."

"Perhaps I misjudged Beacon's staff prematurely? Still, I appreciate the umbrella."

"No problem." Soon the officer heard a voice call him out.

"Mr. Durante, I would like to have a word with you."

Looking over his shoulder, Monte saw Professor Port walking out in the rain with an umbrella over his head. "Sorry to do leave you, but I have work to do." He stated.

"Very well then. I can tolerate this rain until then." Winter replied.

"No need to get wet, you can keep it." She looked at him with surprise.

"Keep it? Why should I? You bought it and it belongs to you. I have no right to have this."

"Ma'am, I can get another one." Soon, Monte departed from the specialist as he made his way towards Professor Port. "Alright professor, what do you need? More Grimm to hunt down?"

The old man with the fancy white hair shook his head. "As much as I would like that, this dreadful rain really puts the mood into that sport. No, I'm here to tell you that the deadline just got closer. Turns out that the preparations of the festival are going ahead of the plans." Port explained to him.

"Okay, so what is going to happen?"

"We're going to be meeting with our contact at the Cauldron as soon as this weather clears up. Then we'll check out the dockyard."

Monte nodded in acknowledgment. "Understood, I'll rest up until then." Then he looked over his shoulder, only to find the specialist walking in a building's underpass with his umbrella restricted. However, he noticed that Winter's eyes were turned away from him.

"Mr. Durante is something wrong?" Professor Port asked.

"Do you see that woman in the white uniform?"

"Yes. What about her?"

"She was supposed to head towards the directory, but going in the opposite direction. Something's off about her." He answered.

"Ah, that explains why you seem so suspicious of her." Professor Port commented. "Still, I don't think we should worry about her. The academy's security feed should be watching."

"I'll take your word for it."

* * *

After a long disappointment of trying to find her sister, Winter returned to the bulkhead and found Jackson sitting in his seat. When his eyes were finished exploring the academy from his seat, he noticed the specialist coming into the passenger seat. "Specialist Schnee, were you able to find your sister."

Winter shook her head. "No, I couldn't find her. Perhaps after we head over to the docks we she could be found."

"The docks?" The pilot questioned. "Is there something there that got your interest?" Soon the aircraft began to power up.

"Yes, a man who calls himself Mr. Durante believes there is something there that needs to be investigated." When she finally sat in her seat, she noticed Jackson looking out of his cockpit and glancing over at the specialist. "Strange how he called me ma'am and said he was a gentleman."

"Wait a minute. Did you say Durante?" He asked.

"Yes. What of it?" Winter wondered as she looked at Jackson putting on his helmet.

"I know that man. He might not who he says he is."

"If you do then please convince me." She crossed her arms as the otherworldly man explained himself.

Once he strapped his belt in and lifted the aircraft off the pad, he spoke. "There is a man in the Army known as Captain Durante. He's the company commander of Fox Company, Rangers. I've heard he was reckless a few times. We've met once, back in Normandy, but that was it."

"If what you say is true then tell me something more about this Captain Durante."

The pilot brought the aircraft forward as he said these words. "While he's known to be reckless, he claims to be an officer and _gentleman_ since he's an officer."

When Winter heard that sentence she shook her head in disappointment. The person she had been talking to earlier was someone else. Everything about him was wrong and she had to check if the academy had a position called a professor's assistant. Pulling out her scroll, she began to look into the databases from the towers and put those two words into the search box. None were to be found. "It appears, I have been deceived."

A chuckle escaped from the pilot.

"What is so funny?"

"Captain Durante is known for that kind of stuff."

* * *

Pierre stood alone in a forest with the ball-like object in his hand. "Tell me, _Relic_ , why are you with my son?" He asked.

His mind was given thoughts, memories of a timeline that were altered in Monte's favor. The past was changed in order to allow Remnant and Earth a fighting chance for this situation. The Relic of Fate showed Pierre everything about why his son was given this chance.

"Interesting…"

A memory was brought up where his son confronted a man with aura, but lost his eye in the process. Strange, it almost reminded the man of his own experience. Like father, like son. Yet, the memory also showed someone Monte was fond of. Like usual, it involved a woman-no, a lady. Relics had a tendency to show events without context. As any good parent, he had every right to be concerned about who she was. Then it showed the queen's fortress. There it was, in a place full of ice.

"So that's where she resides." He commented. "It has been a long time Salem, now I will return." His eyes trailed onto the Relic of Fate. "Thank you, now I know what has happened." Soon he expressed a smile and his French accent disappeared. "Time to come home."


	21. Chapter 16

Winter walked through the streets of Vale with her hand holding onto the hilt of her saber. This Durante was a suspicious person and whatever he was involved in she had to know. General Ironwood had sent her here to learn about what goes on in this kingdom. Should he be involved with the White Fang, she would have to take him down immediately. Perhaps Jackson would do the talking for her when it came to extracting information from him. The streets were not as active as they once were when she arrived. Good, easy to identify who was following her.

When she turned around the corner, the specialist saw the main gate to the dockyard closed with a lock keeping the gate shut. It appeared to be closed, but there was a slight detail that concerned her. Looking past the gates, her eyes noticed one of the warehouses had lights on with shadows of men walking on the catwalks. Why would a dockyard need sentries when the Vale police would suffice?

She looked around and notice nobody and no car in the way. Perfect, she had the opportunity to get past the gates. Activating her semblance, Specialist Schnee used a glyph that acted as her stairs over the fence without making any noise aside from summoning her glyphs. Once she landed on the other side, Winter was quick to deactivate her semblance for an opportunity to know about this situation.

The specialist walked towards the front of one of the warehouses, but she heard a pair of footsteps around the corner. Voices erupted as it seemed to be more than two people were involved with this patrol. Thankfully, a stack of crates acted as her cover while she watched the patrol walk past her.

When they spoke to one-another, it was nothing she had ever heard of. In fact, she couldn't understand a single word they said. Then she noticed a bulkhead landing beside them with its doors opening up. Contrast to the men in their uniforms, she saw three faunus step out in white masks, but with red claw marks. The White Fang were here.

One of the faunus personnel spoke. "Hey, what are you guys doing out here? Don't you know you should be hiding?" She asked.

However, one of the armed humans shrugged his shoulder. "Ja, but we needed a quick smoke." The man with the strange accent replied. "It usually helps with our nerves."

"Well, make it quick. Don't want you all to be caught in the open."

Curious, Winter leaned forward in order to get a closer look. However, the crate she leaned on was not as heavy as she thought. It's light weight began to tip over as she attempted to grab ahold of the crate from falling, but it didn't help her situation when she saw the strange men turn around. When the personnel of the White Fang saw her, they immediately pointed her out. "Shit! We need to stop her."

So much for stealth. The specialist drew her sword and leapt forth as the strangers trained their guns on her. Gunfire erupted as bullets flew past her. Winter shifted to the right as their trail of gunfire began to chase after her. Some men carried automatic weapons while others carried something else, but that didn't matter at the moment. Right now, she needed to know who these people were and why the White Fang were working with them.

Like a hunter looking at its prey, she lunged forth and knocked one of the men onto the ground. Their reaction to her speed seemed to shock them, maybe she needed something else to distract them as well. Using her semblance, a glyph appeared before her as a creature moved out of the semblance and made itself apparent with it's icy form. A frozen beowolf? Surely that would get their attention… and it did.

The men in the strange uniforms shouted as they shot at the summoned Grimm without hesitation, but with fear in their minds. Yet, the three people of the White Fang were unfazed as they drew their guns on her. Winter knew how to handle these three. She lunged forth with her sword slashing at their guns and breaking them into pieces, but when disarmed they drew their swords. For a terrorist organization, they seemed trained in such situations.

A female faunus tried to confront her, but Winter parried her attack and kicked her away before another faunus tried to repeat her attempt. This time, the specialist drew her dagger from her weapon and began to jab at the second attacker without warning. The faunus attempted to parry each of her dagger's attacks, but an opening occurred for her hand. A fist came down and knocked the faunus out of combat.

All that mattered was the third faunus, but where was he? Glancing to her left, she watched the beowolf cause havoc amongst the armed personnel. Yet, one of them was close enough that the ice monster snatched one of the terrified soldiers and tossed him in her direction. Watching the man fly towards him, she didn't expect her summon to do that. The closer the man flew she noticed it's trajectory was not at her, but close to the specialist. Around the corner of her eye, an antler faunus man attempted to strike at her back, but was interrupted by the flying body slamming him into the ground. Winter flinched at his predicament. "That has to hurt." She commented.

She focused her attention on the strange men who backed away from her beowolf summon while their weapons fired. Perhaps she needed to convince them? The specialist lunged towards one of them and knocked one of the men into a warehouse with his weapon flying. "All of you, lay down your arms unless you want to end up like the others." Winter ordered.

A weapon was fired from the distance as the specialist heard something scream past her and explode into her beowolf summon. When it's shattered body flew into the concrete, she looked around to see dozens of armed men encircle her from all around. White Fang, the strange men, it did not matter. They surrounded her with her numbers. Scanning her surroundings, she could potentially take them all on and they could all fire upon her. However, something was holding them back.

Then a slow clap was heard behind her back as she turned around to recognize someone so infamous on Remnant. Roman Torchwick was clapping with a cigar between his lips. "Well, well, well, that was quite the performance you got there." He began before removing his cigar. "Never thought I would encounter a Schnee for a very long time." Beside him was a group of faunus and more armed humans. It looked weird for her, they almost resembled soldiers for a moment with their helmets and uniforms. "While this fiasco could go on any further, I have a schedule to look forward to and you're ruining my plans." Roman leaned on his cane with his cigar still on. "Say, how about you lay down your weapons and I might not give a damn about you for awhile."

No, she was not going to give in. "Absolutely not. Roman Torchwick, you think it will be so easy?"

The criminal rolled his eyes. "Is that how you want, Ice Queen? Prolong everything and make a mess?" He wondered. "As much as I would like to have a long nice chat about how I don't want to do this, you have forced my hands. Captain Berger, bring her out."

From behind Roman and his aides, a girl a few years younger than him was brought forward by the strange soldiers as one of them brought out a pistol from his holster.

"See the human soldiers I got? Apparently they're used to this sort of thing." A click was brought out as one of the soldiers drew his sidearm behind the girl's head. "I'm not going to say again, surrender or this girl won't be among us very soon."

"You're a monster." Winter commented.

"No." He said, denying his response. "I'm merely looking out for myself. There is a difference."

She could allow them to kill the girl, but it didn't seem right. No, someone that young didn't have to die for her if she could avert her death. It would be a shame for a Schnee to be captured by one of the most notorious criminals, but that girl reminded Winter too much of Weiss. She couldn't take that chance. "Very well, will you release her if I lose my weapons?" She asked.

Roman nodded his head. "I may be a criminal, but you can have my word on this matter."

The specialist reluctantly knelt to one knee as she placed her sword and dagger onto the ground. As the soldiers walked closer for capture, she noticed that the men holding the innocent girl had released her while the executioner holstered his service pistol. When she released her hold on her weapons, the hostage changed.

The girl's hair was changed into a mix of pink, brown, and white while her clothes changed as well. Then she expressed a grin and winked at Winter as she walked up to Roman.

Whoever she was, she deceived her. Then she immediately rushed for her weapons, but one of the men kicked it out of her reach with his machine gun drawn upon her. Yet, she wasn't going to give into these people. Winter grabbed his weapon's barrel and lunged him forward towards him. Another man ran up to her with the buttock of his rifle, but she tossed his body towards her second attacker.

Then she sprinted for her dagger; however, she heard a beeping from her pocket. It was her scroll… and it told her that her aura was dangerously low. As soon as she got ahold of her weapon, a shot cracked in the distance as she felt her aura break. Soon a sharp pain was felt in her shoulder. Winter screamed as she fell onto the ground with her dagger in hand. She looked to her left shoulder and saw her uniform ruined by the crimson. Then one of the men came forth and stepped on her hand. She resisted until the boot began grinding against her palm. "She won't let go." One of the men commented.

Soon another spoke up. "Knock her out for fucks sake." The last thing she saw was a boot flying towards her.

* * *

Finding the Cauldron was one thing, but getting inside the bar was another. It was packed and more than what Captain Durante could tolerate. As he followed Professor Port through the crowds of people drinking and watching the sports, the undercover officer saw the large man stop him with his hand. "Monte, I'm going to use the restroom for quick. Go get a drink and wait for me. Our friend will find us." He said before leaving him to his own devices.

Captain Durante shrugged his shoulders. "Get a drink. That should be easy." When he stepped towards the bar he saw a man get off his stool while his friend helped him outside. "Looks like he couldn't hold his drink." He commented as he took his seat without care.

When the bartender was finished handing out a beer bottle to a customer, he came over to Monte's side of the bar as he was wiping his glasses clean. "Hello sir, what may I do for you?"

"What kind of drinks do you have?" The officer questioned.

"Have you not had a drink before?" The bartender wondered.

"No, I'm just looking for some variety." He answered.

"Very well. We got the Mistralian special, the Vacuo burn, the Valean leaf, and the Mantlean ice."

Monte smiled at his choices. "Since I'm not in the mood of burning my throat, I'll have the last one."

"Okay, one Mantlean ice coming right up." The very glass he wiped clean was immediately used as he began to dump ice and fill it up with its alcoholic content. Hopefully, it wouldn't dull his senses so much. "Here you go sir." The bartender reported as he reached his hand out. "Paying now or put it on the tab?"

"I'll pay." Once Monte drew out his Lien Card the bartender departed towards the cash register as he began to take a sip of his drink. Whatever it was, it was cold and chilling, but the taste almost reminded him of ice cream. "Strange thing to taste." He commented.

The empty seat beside the undercover officer was immediately occupied by another as he grabbed the bartender's attention. "Hey, I'd want the Vacuo burn." The scruffy-looking man ordered. Once the bartender heard of his order, he immediately slid a glass towards him. "So, what are you here for?"

The question surprised Monte. Why was he asking him? Whoever he was, it better be simple. "Birthday." He replied. It was a lie, a small lie at the very least. It was preferable than saying he was someone from Beacon looking for someone. No one needed to know about his business.

"I saw you walk in with Professor Port." The stranger commented. "It's been awhile since I've talked to the guy, but I wonder who you are?"

"Want to get to know about me? I'm flattered."

The unshaven man gave out his hand. "Qrow Branwen, I'm a good friend with Professor Port. You must be the guy who noticed those weirdos at the docks."

Captain Durante was uneasy as he shook his hand. "Monte Durante."

"Strange name, friend."

"How so?"

"It isn't a color." Qrow replied. "Trust me, if you were in my line of work I suggest you get a name of color."

"Thanks for the tip."

Professor Port returned to accompany the young man as Monte turned around to see the large old man. "Qrow Branwen, it has been a long time since we last met." He began. "I see you are drinking as always."

Qrow raised his glass to the professor. "Do you still tell your stories at the academy?"

"Of course, the huntsmen and huntresses-to-be must obtain inspiration from me." He replied.

"Did you tell them about me in a girl's dress?"

Port laughed. "Sadly, I forgot. Too busy with my own stories."

Captain Durante glanced over to Qrow. "You were a cross-dresser? What the fuck…"

"Don't judge me." The huntsman began. "Besides, enough girls found me more attractive in their own outfit. Don't know why, but I didn't mind."

"I don't know what to say. Normally I would call you out for that shit, but as a way to get girls? I'm surprised."

"What? People in your home don't normally do that from time to time?"

"Definitely." Monte answered. "Hell, it's a one-way ticket to getting disowned."

"I don't know which village you came from, but it's one place I would hate." Qrow commented.

Then the professor changed the subject. "Qrow, I see that you have arrived ahead of schedule. Perhaps we could head out into the night and take a look at the docks?"

"Yeah, but let me finish my glass. Don't want it to go to waste."

"I'll drink to that."

* * *

Winter woke from her coma as she heard a person speaking. "Oh look, you're awake." The stranger commented. She found herself in a room with only a lamp shining above her body. However, she learned that she wasn't simply alone in this room. A man was taking care of her wounds, but his uniform reminded her too much of the men who had taken her.

Angered by her imprisonment, she tried to get up only to feel straps on her body. Then she looked down and saw herself strapped into a chair. "What happened?" She asked. "Where am I?"

"Still at the dockyard." The man with the strange accent answered. Then she noticed his hands reaching into her left shoulder. Of course she couldn't forget that, she was wounded by a gunshot. "You are very lucky, fräulein. The person who shot you used a B. Pat round, so to find someone survive that kind of bullet from a scharfschütze is very rare." Soon he brought a roll of bandages from his kit placed on a table beside her.

"Who are you?" Winter asked, curious about the person taking care of him.

"If you want introductions, my name is Gunther Burgstaller. I'm a medic for the men around here." Soon the medic rolled the bandages around her shoulder. "Now, who am I addressing?"

"Winter." She answered. "My name is Winter Schnee. Now let me out of this chair."

The medic paused in his treatment. "Sorry, I can't do that. I was given orders by Major General Voss to treat you as soon as possible." He answered. "But I can't let you out of the chair."

Frustrated, the specialist leaned back into her chair while the man brought a roll of bandages. "Then I would like to know who you and your compatriots are."

"That I can answer." Gunther stated. "However, it depends on the question. So, be sure it's a sensible question."

"I would like to know who your work for and what is with the uniforms?" Winter asked the medic.

"Me? I'm a medic of the Oberkommando Wehrmacht and loyal citizen of the Third Empire." He explained. Soon he began to roll the bandages over her wound while going through the straps. "Well, I used to be a patriotic soldier, but now all I just care about is getting home before the war ends… if my men and I can return."

She quietly took in the details, but noted the few words he mentioned. This man spoke of a war and stating his allegiance to a foreign power called the Third Empire. "What is this war you are talking about?" The specialist wondered. "Remnant has never had any major conflict since the Great War and I haven't heard of this so-called Third Empire."

The medic paused in his treatment and glanced over to the specialist. "Because we're not from Remnant." He replied before he continued to finish the bandaging.

"I highly doubt that."

"Figured that you would say that. I am not stating that your skepticism isn't welcomed, because I would do the same if you showed up in my world and said the same thing." Said Gunther.

"Why are you with the White Fang? They don't normally align themselves with humans."

Once finished, the medic began to cut the extra bandage off before he put his roll away. "When we arrived in one of the warehouses, the faunus found us in their smuggling den and confronted my hauptman. Thankfully, reason came into mind that we would help the White Fang with their little tasks as long as they kept us hidden and gave us supplies as we hide." Gunther answered. "However, I would like for you to do something for me."

Winter raised an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"Don't tell my superiors that we talked. They are very finicky when it comes to releasing military-relevant information or supposed military-information." Soon he began to leave her side as he gathered up his medical supplies. "You should get some rest and your wounds will be fine, but I do have one last question for you. Something stopped the B. Pat before the bullet entered your body, do you have any explanation for that?"

She shook her head. He didn't seem to know what aura was. Good. They won't realize that she will recover soon. All that Winter needed was enough time to reuse her semblance and get a way out of these straps. The medic shrugged his shoulders as he began to make his way out the door. Yet, she already had that time.

Before the medic could leave the room, he was taken aback when the specialist saw her semblance appear at the door and a creature was summoned. The beowolf made of ice growled at the German, who expressed his fear. "I guess this is something you made up?" He asked.

"Yes." Winter answered. "You are going to help me get out of the straps or-"

"Done." Gunther said as he walked up to her chair and began to unstrap her from the chair. Once she was given her freedom, he stepped back and allowed the former captive enough time to walk out.

What this man did… confused her. When the specialist rose from the chair she felt her wounds pang from her shoulder. "Why were you so willing to help me?" She wondered as she turned her full focus on the man.

The German showed a patch on his arm and pointed at it. "My line of work is to help people, not hurt them."

"If they learned about this, they would reprimand you for fraternizing with a prisoner."

"...or a firing squad." He added. "Still, I'm still a person." Then he looked at her summon. "If you are worried I would be killed by my own, you could just knock me out. They'll understand that." Gunther turned around as he took off his helmet with the red cross on it.

She walked towards him as he calmly waited for her. Her summon could technically kill the man, but he helped her out as soon as she did so. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." He answered before she knocked out the medic.

Winter turned to her summon and glanced over to the door. "Lead the way."

* * *

Colonel Durante watched as the Allied Rally Point was filled with various companies handpicked by the Office of Strategic Services. Replacements and veterans were standing together as the officers began to name call the important platoon leaders in their ranks. Their situation almost reminded him of days long ago, but were probably forgotten throughout history.

He looked to his left and saw a convoy of British tanks and vehicles coming down the road with their soldiers joining the men at the rally point. Then a recognizable face stepped out of the convoy and joined the OSS officers overseeing the entire situation. "Major Blackmore, I see you brought your Boudica's Boys to assist in this operation."

The British officer nodded in acknowledgement. "Indeed, I came back with news from our superiors. They approve the use of the teleporter to break the stalemate." He stated. "Do you think you'll find your son while we're at it?"

Pierre nodded. "Yes. We're Durantes, we endure."

"Still, I do not believe our odds will improve from there." Blackmore replied. "However, I won't deny that small hope for you." A British officer walked up to the duo and saluted both men. "Captain Cutting, are your commandos ready?" He questioned.

The British commando in the green beret nodded his head in acknowledgment. "Aye sir. The lads are ready and the scientists are getting the machines ready. Said they'll be ready soon and we'll be walking through if things go well."

"Good, be ready." He added before his subordinate departed and returned to the infantry sections loading their weapons. "Tell me, what is your home like?"

"Remnant?" Colonel Durante questioned. "It is very different from Earth that is for sure." He explained. "It's been a long time since I last remembered my home."

"Intriguing, what did you used to be before you came here?"

Pierre sighed as he looked at the grey sky. "I was a king."


	22. Chapter 17

Captain Durante opened his eyes when he felt someone patted his body. "Monte, wake up." He looked around as he remembered there was something important occurring tonight as he looked down at his uniform. Then he found himself sitting in the back seat of a car with Professor Port outside. "We have to move."

He shook his head and began to strap on his helmet as he stepped out of the parked car in the middle of the street. "Are we already there?" Monte questioned. His surroundings were almost similar, but he still had to recall his memory of Vale.

"Close enough." Once the duo began walking they found Qrow standing next to the corner of the street. "Qrow said there are White Fang guards outside."

Monte was quick to join his newfound companion. "Hey, how many guys are out there?" He asked.

Qrow looked around the corner, but began to return his attention back to the professor and the captain. "About three guys, but I don't know how many are on the inside."

"We could take them out, but we'd cause attention for the next group of patrols."

Qrow was puzzled at his comment. "Next group?"

"Yeah, if they want to keep the dockyards safe they got to keep people on guard duty and they always have to send people to replace them. Standard stuff."

"Sorry, but I'm not in the military."

The officer shrugged his shoulders. "Okay, maybe I only know this stuff, but you get the idea. Is there another way to get around them?" A finger tap on his shoulder was enough. "What do you suggest, Port?" When he turned around, the professor was pointing at a feminine body lying back on the dockyard perimeter fence. Yet, he recognized her. "Shit."

The trio began to run to her aid as they heard her breathing heavily. Her hand was pressed on her left shoulder as she glanced up into the officer's eyes. "You, I remember you. What are you doing here?"

"I could say the same for you, Specialist Schnee." Monte replied as he knelt beside her. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why should I tell you?"

Qrow began to comment on her situation. "I don't know, what brings an Atlesian Specialist all this way to the streets of Vale?"

"None of your concern."

The captain began to grab her hand covering her shoulder and began to pry her fingers away, but saw the splotches of blood. "She's shot." He commented.

"I'll get her into the car." The professor stated as he walked away from the wounded young woman.

"Don't." The specialist replied. "They have my weapons, I'm not leaving without them."

"On a cold night like this?." Monte wondered as he reached hand out for her. "You can get them next time, but it isn't worth bleeding over, Winter."

Her cold eyes stared directly into his soul. "Very well, I'll come, but you three owe me an explanation." She demanded.

He acknowledged her demands with a slight nod as he reached out to her. "Throw your arm over my shoulder. Should be easier." Monte and Qrow helped her upright as Winter leaned on the captain for support. "Port, do you have the car ready?"

The car arrived with the professor behind the wheel. Once he was close enough, Qrow opened the door open and helped the wounded specialist into the seat. Then the captain took off his army jacket and blanketed her in her seat. She seemed surprised at this gesture. "Captain, I'm sure the car is warm enough."

He shrugged his shoulder. "Safer than sorry."

Then Qrow tapped his shoulder with a flask in hand. "If we're not doing it tonight, let's get more to drink."

"No thanks, I already had enough for tonight." The quiet night was soon interrupted by an explosion within the dockyard. Shouting erupted before gunfire followed afterwards. "What the hell is going on there?" The officer wondered to himself.

"Do you think it is worth checking out?"

"Definitely. Give me a minute." He closed the door on Winter, he opened up the trunk and found a locker sitting inside of the car. Once he opened it, he armed himself with the scavenged weapons. "Alright, let's take a look."

* * *

It was complete and utter chaos with a firefight at the center of it all. Going through the teleporter must have sent the Allies somewhere as the soldiers scrambled for cover while the tanks drove headfirst into danger. Lieutenant Vastano gripped his Thompson tightly as he followed the Shermans into the danger.

German soldiers were everywhere, trying to keep his boys suppressed. Yet, they were not the only ones. There were strange people fighting back with red fangs on their white masks. Whoever these people, they found themselves caught with their pants down… metaphorically.

Johnny peeked from behind his tank, only to see a German sprint up to the Sherman with an anti-tank weapon. "Fuck, Panzerfaust!" He aimed down his sub-machine gun and fired upon him without hesitation. When his body slumped, he felt relieved the armor wasn't killed.

"Keep moving lads!" Cried a British officer. The paratrooper officer looked over his shoulder and saw Major Blackmore 'inspiring' his men into combat while Scottish bagpipes were being blown from the rear.

"You guys are fucking nuts." He said to himself before looking to the others, only to find Bill running one tank's rear to another. Ever since Captain Edwards had finally coped with his losses, it seemed like he was more reckless than before. Yet, the lieutenant watched in awe as the young officer began informing the men hiding behind the moving tanks.

When he arrived to his position, a smile fell upon his face. "Lieutenant, I'm glad to see you're here with us. How's the casualties?"

"We lost a couple guys during the initial assault, but we'll be fine." Johnny replied. "What the hell are you doing? You're going to get yourself killed?"

"The tankers are going to hold up in a few seconds." Bill answered. "Once they do, they'll provide covering fire for the infantry. You and your men will be able to move freely while making room for the incoming."

"Righty then, stay safe Edwards."

The company commander bypassed the paratroopers and moved on to the next tank.

Many cries shouted from officers, sergeants and many others. Among them all, Johnny noticed a man in an eyepatch and a French uniform amongst the fighting. Contrast to the other officers and the soldiers armed with automatics and rifles, he drew a sword and an old revolver while he stood beside Major Blackmore. It was odd to see men like him carry a sword into combat, but there was something about him that felt off.

"Look up!" A man shouted from the ranks as fingers were pointing into the sky.

"What the hell is that?" Another asked.

Vastano looked at the direction, only to see a strange aircraft hover above the Allied soldiers. Then four figures dropped in from its doorway and landed amidst everyone. Many backed away from them, enough for the lieutenant to see. Two of them wore that strange mask of theirs, a teenage girl with hair that made up of pink, brown and, vanilla. Last, but not least, an orange-haired man in a bowler hat was among them.

The strangers were a surprise to them, to jump from that height was no simple feat. Johnny knew that from parachuting from planes, but their weapons drawn out had caught his attention as the man in bowler spoke up. "Good evening, everyone. I don't know who you are, but you are all past your bedtime. As much as I would love to stay and chat, my _German_ _partners_ and my White Fang pals do have a schedule to keep up."

"There's only four them, open fire!" A soldier shouted.

One of the men in the white masks, clad in black, had spoken. "Enough talk, humans." Soon, he _leaped_ into the ranks of men and began to run them through.

Bringing his Thompson to bear, Vastano lead his men. "Goddamn, kill this fucker!" Soon he began to pull his trigger as he aimed his sights on the man striking every soldier down with each slash of his sword. He ignored the others as his adrenaline focused on taking this man down once and for all. Then his weapon was empty.

As he attempted to reload his sub-machine gun, the swordsman came for him with his sword cutting through the men in the way. With each slash, he saw his men, people he ate with, fall down in a blink of an eye. Knowing it was too slow, the lieutenant reached for his holster and brought his service pistol out. When the last man between him and his killer was gone, Johnny threw his Thompson at him.

He slashed the gun in two before running towards him. Nothing was in the way.

Whether it was fear or defiance, the paratrooper fired his sidearm away and disregarded the risk involved. Yet, he noticed that his shots were not doing anything to harm him as the masked man drove for the killing blow. Then he closed his eyes… but it never came.

When he opened his eyes, Lieutenant Vastano could not believe what he was seeing. The very same person he saw earlier stood before him with his sword blocking his attacker. It was the Frenchman. "Your fight is with me, boy." He said in his thick accent.

The white masked stranger stepped back, giving enough room for the Frenchman to have his sword ready.

"Ils ne passeront pas!" The sabre he carried was suddenly caught on fire.

When Johnny looked around to the rest of the fighting, he saw his fellow allies try and fight the others, but were knocked down or were met with a chainsaw. Yet, there was a threat that brought terror in his mind when a man shouted. "Tiger tank!"

A loud blast fired from behind his back as he fell forward from the blast and was met with the ground.

* * *

Awaken from his slumber, the headmaster found himself in his office once more with Professor Goodwitch standing beside a holographic screen. "What is the situation?" He asked calmly.

Goodwitch pulled out a datapad and pressed a few buttons. "Do you remember the dockyards, Monte mentioned? It was supposed to be quiet, but the news and the police got to it before us. Here, take a look."

A reporter was sitting within the confines of the Bulkhead as the camera caught her and the scene below. "This is Lisa Lavender from VNN, I'm sorry to interrupt the viewers tonight, but we have an emergency situation within Vale." The camera began to look down to the ground and show a sight the headmaster had not expected, a battle. "An unexpected battle has erupted in the dockyards between the White Fang and an unknown group. At the moment, we have little information regarding the parties involved in the fighting, but more news will come to you. Stay on alert."

"What should we do?" The professor asked. "We can't try and hide this."

"I know." Ozpin replied. "But perhaps we may work out a plan that may work in our favor. However, we must handle this situation with utmost care. Inform the Vale police to close the area off and try to get the nearest huntsman or huntress to end this fight."

The video immediately focused on a fight between one of the soldiers fighting the infamous White Fang member, Adam Taurus. However, the man opposing him drew a sabre engulfed in flames. The headmaster noted that the White Fang leader was actually _losing_ his fight against the stranger amongst the fighting. Then he saw that the swordsman's weapon was a flaming sword as he attacked Adam from different angles.

Professor Goodwitch interrupted his observation on the man in the live footage. "Ozpin, you're not saying anything. Is there something you should tell me?"

"Glynda, I think we may have found a very useful ally against the Queen. I'll explain later, but see if you can call the head of the Vale Museum when you have the chance."

The woman didn't seem to understand. "The Vale Museum, why would you need to call them?"

"There is someone old amongst those soldiers, professor, old enough to date back to the Great War. I never expected for him to return."

"I see." She acknowledged. "Should we inform James about him?"

The headmaster answered. "Yes, but behind closed doors. There is someone of importance whom we cannot reveal to the public. It would raise many questions… and dangers."

* * *

Monte and Qrow stormed into the dockyards as they found themselves caught in a middle of a battle raging from the Germans and their White Fang allies to the familiar sight of the American and British soldiers fighting in winter uniforms.

Then Qrow commented on the situation. "You don't see this every day."

On the duo's left, a warehouse door exploded open as Monte recognized the sight of a King Tiger rolling out with a couple dozen Germans storming out with their weapons. "Holy shit, this isn't garrison."

One of the Germans pointed out his presence. "Scheiße, amerikanischer Panzerjäger!" A fraction of the men broke off from their group and focused their attention on the duo.

"Qrow, I'm going to need your help on this one." Monte said as he raised his assault rifle and fire his dust rounds in their general direction. Of the twenty men, three fell before he sprinted to the nearest crate beside him.

At the same time, he saw Qrow leap forward as he drew a giant sword in their direction. Yet, it _transformed_ into a scythe as he knocked the Germans left and right without showing any signs of fatigue.

"What is with this world and transforming weapons?" He wondered to himself as he saw a small detachment of soldier march out of the warehouse with light machine guns. Among them, he saw a man walking out with his Luger drawn. Ignoring his retinue, Captain Durante saw the man's face and recognized it from a long time ago. "Major General Voss, what the hell are you doing here?"

Hatred filled his heart as he switched out his assault rifle and brought the G43 into his hands. All he just needed was one shot. When his sights moved fell upon the German general, he fired. A loud crack echoed across the dockyard as he fell to the ground. His retinue looked around while two men came into his care, but there was no sorrow in his heart now. Another shot fired as one of the Germans dropped to his fire.

Once the others knew where the shot came from. Soon, they came for him without mercy. Machine gun fire erupted from their weapons as bullets flew into the crates while the captain took cover and tried to take comfort in its safety. Monte screamed and endured their suppression as he closed his eyes. Then he heard the Germans scream out to one-another. "Get the general out of here!"

He rose from his source of safety and began to look out from behind the crates. As the Germans dragged their leader into the warehouse, he noticed that the Germans were falling back to the pressure to the the Allied tanks advancing on their position with its infantry support. Despite the Germans falling back to a more defensible position, Monte was surprised by the heavy assault gun.

"That's a Sturmtiger." He said to himself as he watched how the tank was going to confront the Allies. No, he wasn't going to give them a chance. Before any action could be taken, various German tanks drove out to confront the Allies.

Small tanks drove quickly and charged forth at the infantry, but were countered by rockets and armor-piercing shells. A Panther drove forward and bounced off the shots from the anti-tank weaponry. Then he noticed the German Tiger surprisingly defeated by an American tank as a lone tank rammed into its side and fired point-blank range. Yet, it was applauded when the Panther ripped the Sherman's turret off.

Realizing the danger presented to the Allies, Monte took the risk as he sprinted towards the Sturmtiger as he switched out his G43 for his German assault rifle. As he activated the electrified bayonet with a push of a button, he began to make his way towards the terrifying tank. Then his eyes noticed a few stick grenades lying within the hands of the dead Germans. The captain snatched the grenades into his hands before reaching the side of the Sturmtiger.

When he climbed the heavy tank, gunfire flew past him as he looked at the warehouse and saw a machine gun firing towards him. Before the gunner could bring another burst, Qrow swung his scythe into his weapon, smashing the heavy machine gun and its operator flying back. Then he looked back to the man. "Whatever you're doing make it quick, I'll distract the others!" The huntsman assured him.

Smiling at his luck, the captain opened the tank's hatch and found the German crew surprised. They shouted to one-another with their tongue, but it was already too late when Monte pulled the string from the stick grenades and tossing them to where the shells were placed. Then he ran for his life, fleeing from the Sturmtiger's impending destruction.

A great explosion erupted behind his tank as its power knocked him onto the ground.

* * *

Roman fired his cane at the advancing tractors with guns with more arriving from a strange blue flash that occurred with reinforcements. "Alright, maybe I asked for more than I could chew." The sight of more soldiers and their machines arriving into the harbor made him realize that this place was already lost. His German partners were fighting back and harming these men in ways he didn't think of, but it was all in vain. If this continued, the authorities might have been alerted already and were coming towards this place with everything they have. After all, who wouldn't want his face.

His scroll rang as he knocked one of the soldiers back with his weapon. "Roman, here." Through the gunfire and the explosions, the thief heard a distinct voice speak up to him.

A female voice. "Roman, get out of there. The police are coming in full force and you're already on the news. Get out of there and head over to our other location where we usually meet."

"What about the guys I mentioned to you? Do you think they're worth having around?"

"No, leave the Germans be." She answered. "They don't have the connections of the White Fang. Bring Adam along as well."

A gunshot flew past Roman's head, but he returned with his cane's explosive response. "Of course, Cinder." He closed his scroll and hid it back into his coat as he whistled for Adam, who was currently getting his assed kicked by a guy in an eyepatch. Whoever these people were, they certainly had an interesting sort of characters. "Taurus, we're leaving! Neo, let's give them our exit."

As the group he came in returned, Roman watched as the strange soldiers drew all of their weapons towards the thief and his compatriots. Adam sheathed his blade while the man in the eyepatch stepped forward. "Had enough, boy?"

"I will kill you next time." Adam answered.

"I say otherwise."

The conversation quickly ended when Roman spoke up. "As much as I would like to stay and continue, I have other business to handle. Neo, take it away."

The quiet girl brought out her umbrella and bowed before the soldiers. One of the men fired their guns, but were surprised when the group broke into shards of glass. They were gone and it was enough time for the White Fang to leave this place.

* * *

With the tanks destroyed or disabled in the field, nothing was holding the Allies back. Instead, they were all gathered inside of the warehouse with their guns and anti-tank weapons aimed back. The only source of cover they had was the crates inside, but Hauptmann Berger watched as his White Fang allies were no longer with them. He pulled out his Luger from his holsters as two Panzergrenadiers walked up to him. "Hans, Wilhelm, what happened to the tunnel?" He questioned.

Hans, the unshaven elite soldier, expressed his disappointment. "The White Fang blowed them up. Our escape is gone."

Then Wilhelm spoke up. "Ja, what are we going to do now? The major general is wounded and we're going to be dead soon."

Wolfgang Berger turned away from his men as the Allies arrived in more numbers. "No, we won't die."

"You're serious?" Hans questioned. "Are we going to surrender to the Americans and the British after what they did to your brother in Holland."

Hauptmann Berger stared at the Panzergrenadier. "Do not speak of my brother!"

Realizing his mistake, the veteran nodded his head. "Apologies, Hauptmann. The fighting got to me, but do you think it is really worth it?"

"I think so, we're no longer defending Germany and I don't want to die in a place that isn't home."

Wilhelm brought out his thoughts. "Perhaps it is better, the medics say they're out of medical supplies. Unless we allow the general to bleed to death, I think we should spare our men enough fighting."

"Then it is settled." Wolfgang stated. "Hans, what about you?"

"While I don't like being handled by the Americans or the British, it's much more preferable than what I've heard on the Eastern Front."

Turning away from his subordinates, Hauptmann Berger spoke up. "Everyone, stand down! I'm going to see if we can come home." No one spoke, maybe it was the fact that one of their own even suggested the prospect of surrender. As the German officer walked past the shocked men, he passed by Major General Voss's body while the medics were handling his wounds. Realizing his situation, he stepped out of the warehouse and began to make his way towards the Allies.

He holstered his Luger as he brought out his handkerchief towards the Allies. Funny, he never actually fired his service pistol. He could see their faces as a few of them were lowering their weapons in his presence. Then Wolfgang raised his hands up and shouted out to them. "I wish to speak with your commanding officer!"

To his surprise, a man in an eyepatch, wearing a French uniform walked past the men while he carried a sword in one hand. Strange how someone could still fight with such an archaic weapon in such times. His first worry about this man was the simple fact that he was French alone. If they were involved, they wouldn't be so merciful thanks to their memories of the Blitzkrieg taking Paris. "Who am I speaking to?" He asked.

"Hauptmann Berger of the Oberkommando Wehrmacht. I'm here to discuss my men's surrender."

The Frenchman looked past him before returning his attention to him. "Why didn't you surrender before?" The man questioned. "Why now?"

"I can't even explain that… but the White Fang destroyed our chance of escape and Major General Voss has been wounded by one of your snipers."

"Snipers?" He questioned. "No snipers were employed here?"

"You didn't send men to shoot him?"

The man shook his head. "No, we never even expected to find you Germans here."

"Then why are you here?"

"We're looking for my son." He said. "He's an important person, but my son went missing during a raid. I thought we would find him here, but we found you instead."

"My condolences." Berger sympathized with the man.

"You request a surrender?"

The German captain nodded his head. "Ja, we're willing to surrender if you would allow it."

"I will, but your men must leave their weapons in the warehouse and no booby traps. Then we'll transport you and your men to Britain as prisoners of war. I'll send our medics to see to your wounded."

"Thank you, sir…"

"Colonel Durante." He finished his trail.

"Still, thank you very much." Durante, Berger had heard that name before. It would be pure coincidence if it was, but if true it was better not to explain it before his captor. "I'll inform my men to leave their weapons in the warehouse."

"Very well, the Americans and the British will make sure you properly remove your equipment. We will meet in a bit, soon."

The German officer departed from the French colonel as he made his way back to his men. It wasn't a proud thing to do for Germany, but Wolfgang took comfort that he spared his men a slaughter.

Loud sirens rang in thedistance, but were coming closer than before. The Vale police were coming.

* * *

After they had investigated the dockyards, Qrow introduced the American officer to his apartment as they both entered the doorway. "Why didn't you join up with the rest of those guys?" The huntsman asked. "They wore the same uniform as you."

Monte smiled at the question. "Didn't want to take the risk. I could potentially become AWOL and immediately tucked away for a court martial, but I also wanted to talk to Ozpin again about the matter."

"I don't know why you wanted to leave so early when we could finish it up?" He asked before he placed a pack of beer on top of the coffee table inside of the apartment room.

"I wanted to return the specialist her things since the krauts nicked it off of her."

"The Schnee? Why do it for her?"

"It's a decent thing to do." Monte answered as he tightly squeezed the hilt of the sabre and the dagger.

Then the room felt more alive when both men saw Professor Port enter the television room. "Ah, why are both of you here so early? I thought you were going to resolve the situation at the dockyard?"

"It's resolving itself." The officer replied. "The White Fang pulled out and the Germans are surrendering to the others." Then he glanced over to Qrow. "Since you saved my bacon. I'll see if I can 'requisition' you a bottle of scotch."

The huntsman raised an eyebrow. "You can do that?"

"Well, when I say requisition, I really mean take some officer's belongings and hand them out to you."

"Somehow, you don't strike me a military person?"

Captain Durante laughed.

"Did I say something funny?"

He smiled. "In some ways, yes. I've met a whole assortment of people who make me look like an amatuer."

"Then I hope I can meet them one day." Qrow turned his eyes towards the professor. "Peter, want to see the news of what we just did?"

"Of course, I need to know what happened there." The professor replied.

Before Monte could relax, he knew there was one thing to do. "Port, where is Specialist Schnee?" He asked.

The professor pointed his thumb in the direction of a hallway that lead to several more rooms. "She is on the far end, left side."

"Thanks." He said, slinging his assault rifle and his G43 on a dinner table before walking towards the hallway.

When he finally navigated through, the door was open with Specialist Schnee sleeping in the bed with the sheets over her. She was certainly tired and perhaps waking her up for something so simple was not worth it. The captain quietly stepped forward and did his best not to disturb her slumber as he placed her dagger on the bedside desk with her saber leaning on the wall beside it.

Once he was finished, he turned away from her bed and walked towards the doorway as he removed his helmet, but he was surprised. "Thank you."

Monte glanced over his shoulder to still see the specialist sleeping before he walked away from her bedroom with a smile on his face. "You're welcome." He whispered to himself before joining the others for the news.


	23. Story Update

I got news for everyone.

Due to the lack of reviews for each update to this story and the lack of interest on SpaceBattles, I believe this has to be told. As much as I like this idea about RWBY having WWII, I also must realize the crossover doesn't really have anything iconic or interest for the RWBY readers.

To simply put it, the story is dead. I can't be busting my ass off for a story that won't be read/appreciated/commented by others. However, I also have additional news for those following me. This will be **_the last time I'll be making a Company of Heroes_** crossover. With the game's near the end of its life cycle and Relic being a pain to deal with as an RTS gamer, I'm done with that series. Do not ask me to do anymore, because it doesn't seem like it will happen due to the lack of effort on Relic's part and people having taste for lower quality content despite my efforts in trying something new.

Adieu everyone, don't expect any more from this point on.


End file.
